Nuestro inesperado amor
by amairani.SS
Summary: Kagome termina su relación con Inuyasha después de soportar por mucho tiempo el ser comparada con el antiguo amor del hanyo. Sin embargo algo inesperado para ella hace que su vida y su corazón cambie rotundamente. ¿Sera la única en cambiar?, ¿Como manejara su nueva vida acompañada de dos personas inesperadas? ¿Lograra ser feliz al final?
1. Chapter 1

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR.

CAPITULO 1.

PVO KAGOME:

Comencé a abrir los ojos con mucho cuidado, pues la luz que se filtraba por el lugar me indicaba claramente que pasaba del medio día. Con lentitud comencé a reincorporarme para así poder quedar sentada y mirar el lugar en donde me encontraba. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza, ahora entendía él porque casi nunca bebía. Mire con curiosidad el lugar y sonreí sin nada de humor al no recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar, de menos había estado lo suficientemente consiente como para resguardarme de la noche y los peligros de andar sola en el bosque. Suspire con pesadez al recordar lo que me había llevado a beber de esa manera y de inmediato sentí como mi vista se nublaba.

-¡No! – Dije con voz decidida tratando de calmarme y evitar que mis lágrimas salieran sin consentimiento – Jamás volveré a derramar una lágrima por ti…Inuyasha – Sonreí con la tristeza emanando de cada poro de mi cuerpo. Moví la cabeza y con un gran suspiro me dispuse a olvidarme de esas cosas y regresar a la aldea. Seguramente Sango y los demás debían estar preocupados por mí, después de todo me había ido sin avisar y había colocado una barrera para que Inuyasha no pudiera encontrarme. Me levante y sentí que algo se deslizaba de mi cuerpo, mire hacia abajo y vi caer una fina sábana blanca.

-¡Qué demonios! – Levante la voz al verme completamente desnuda, recogí de inmediato la sabana y la coloque de nueva cuenta en mi cuerpo. Comencé a mirar por todos lados imaginándome lo peor pero nada, estaba completamente sola en ese lugar, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y visualice la ropa que hasta hace unas horas recordaba que traía puesta. La recogí de inmediato y comencé a vestirme con cierta desesperación ¿En verdad había estado tan borracha que termine quitándome la ropa? Un sonrojo de vergüenza surco mi rostro al imaginarme tan ridícula escena. Daba gracias a kami-sama que nadie me había visto en ese estado tan deplorable y vergonzoso, con ese pensamiento salí de aquella cueva y trate de ubicarme, pero me rendí al instante, jamás había frecuentado este lugar antes. Lleve mi mano derecha a la frente.

-¿En verdad soy tan mala bebedora? – Me dije a mi misma. Levante de nuevo la mirada y me mantuve parada sin mover un solo musculo. Ahora que me sentía completamente en mis cinco sentidos y me había calmado de cierta manera, me daba cuenta que mi cuerpo dolía horrores. Sin embargo había un área en específico que dolía más que las otras. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y regrese a la cueva corriendo. Levante la sabana que había dejado ahí y la extendí frente a mi tomándola con ambas manos…la solté de inmediato y me deje caer al ver una mancha de sangre impresa en ella ¿No era posible o sí? Me tape la boca al tratar de evitar que un grito saliera de mi garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas como si de una cascada se tratara.

-¿Qué paso? – Mencione con dificultad sin dejar de llorar. Lleve ambas manos a mi cabeza como si el hacer eso fuera a traerme los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero sabía que eso no sucedería y en verdad comenzaba a ser muy frustrante y doloroso ¡¿Yo había perdido lo que tanto había guardado por una noche de borrachera?! ¿A quién se la di? O ¿Quién la tomo? Esas preguntas me estaban matando y comencé a temblar ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada? Abrace mis piernas y recargue mi cabeza en mis rodillas sollozando. Así pasaron un par de horas hasta que mis ojos me indicaron que las lágrimas por fin se habían acabado, levante la cabeza y limpie mis mejillas con una profunda tristeza. Me coloque de pie una vez más tomando entre mis manos aquella sabana que al parecer era la única prueba y salí de la cueva caminando sin un rumbo fijo, al igual que hace unos momentos las horas comenzaron a pasar y cuando por fin reconocí el camino que me llevaría de nueva cuenta a la aldea, decidí que lo mejor era tomar un baño antes, pues era más que obvio que a Inuyasha no podría engañarlo y si bien él podría reconocer el aroma y llevarme a aquel tipo también significaba el tener que admitir que ya no era pura. Además ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que ni siquiera sabía si yo había cedido o habían abusado de mí por encontrarme completamente alcoholizada? Por enésima vez en el día suspire y camine hacía las aguas termales. Una vez más quise llorar cuando comencé a limpiar mi cuerpo ¿Pero ya de que me serviría? Estaba más que claro que aunque no sabía cómo había pasado aquello no lograría repararlo. Trate de calmarme y trate de pensar en una manera de recordar, de encontrar algo que me indicara que es lo que había pasado en realidad. Comencé a mirar mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado.

-Está limpio – Dije al referirme que probablemente no se había tratado de un abuso, pues si fuera así lo más seguro es que me encontraría lastimada, quería creer que aun borracha me hubiera tratado de defender si alguien me hubiese obligado ¿Entonces a quien le había entregado mi primera vez "voluntariamente"? Apreté los dientes y ojos con frustración al ver que por más que intentaba no encontraba nada en mis recuerdos. Sin decir y hacer nada más salí del agua, me cambie y continué con mi andar hacía la aldea.

PVO: INUYASHA.

Caminaba como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la cabaña de Sango y Miroku quería saber si ellos sabían a donde se había ido Kagome pues llevaba horas sin verla después de nuestra pelea. Al principio decidí esperarla sin hacer mucho lio, no era la primera vez que nos peleábamos y que cada quien se iba por su cuenta a tomar un poco de aire, sin embargo esta vez estaba tardando más de lo normal y yo ciertamente moría de hambre. Sin esperar una invitación abrí la puerta y mire a Sango.

-Dime donde esta – La mire con molestia.

-Por enésima vez Inuyasha, no sé dónde está – Respondió Sango mirándome con el ceño fruncido para después suavizarlo - ¿Ya intentaste rastrearla? – La mire con la respuesta escrita en mi cara. Era lo primero que había hecho, pero como suele pasar había escondido su esencia – Ciertamente a mí también comienza a preocuparme, nunca tarda tanto.

-El pleito debió de ser muy fuerte ¿No es así? – Me cuestiono Miroku.

-¡Bah! – Cruce los brazos - ¡Ella es una exagerada! – Me recargue en el marco de madera de la puerta.

-¡Ella esta dolida Inuyasha! – Sango levanto la voz, ¡Claro! Se me olvidaba que Sango siempre iba a estar del lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Dolida de qué? ¡Estamos juntos tal y como ella siempre lo quiso desde que Kikyo murió! – Me defendí y pude ver como Sango se levantaba con la furia marcada en su cara.

-¿Y de que le sirve? ¡Si cada que puedes le recuerdas que ella no es Kikyo! – Me grito y por un momento sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-Sanguito cálmate – Miroku la tomo del brazo intentando calmarla.

-Eres un malagradecido Inuyasha – Dijo Sango mirándome primero a mí para después mirar con ojos abiertos la entrada detrás de mí - ¡Kagome! – Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando escuche a Sango decir ese nombre - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Sango mirándola de pies a cabeza. Kagome solo sonrió y asintió como siempre. Kagome poso su mirada en mí y hablo.

-Inuyasha tenemos que hablar – Por alguna razón no me gusto el tono que había usado para decir aquello. Ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo, yo a seguí sin decir una palabra. La observe recargarse en el pozo miro hacia arriba y aspiro profundamente para enseguida mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Me iré a casa Inuyasha – Dijo y yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿De que estas hablando? Esta es tu casa – Ella negó bajando la mirada. Un olor salino invadió mis fosas nasales y me puse en alerta enseguida.

-No estas entendiendo Inuyasha – Hablo con una voz que indicaba que estaba llorando – Regresare a mi época y no regresare jamás – Levanto la mirada y me miro con tristeza. Trate de acercarme a ella para decirle que era una locura lo que estaba diciendo. Si bien era cierto que el pozo se había sellado por completo cuando ella decidió quedarse en esta época, ella nunca había renunciado a dejar de ver a su familia por completo, fue por eso que todo un año había intentado reabrir el pozo infinidad de veces, pero nunca lo había logrado hasta que sus poderes espirituales crecieron de sobremanera. Después de eso ella había estado viajando de ida y vuelta como lo hacía desde un principio. Inclusive había entrado a la universidad y habíamos planeado casarnos en cuanto ella terminara ¿Entonces que era esa estupidez de que se iría y jamás volvería? Sentí un fuerte manotazo cuando su mano golpeo la mía y se alejó – Por favor…No hagas eso nunca más – Ante sus palabras algo dentro de mí se encendió y me enfurecí.

-¡Déjate de estupideces y vayamos a casa! – Grite – Muero de hambre.

-¿¡Qué soy para ti Inuyasha!? – Grito esta vez con un toque de rabia y tristeza - ¡Una amiga a la cual le tienes lástima! , ¡Una cocinera! , ¡Alguien con quien pasar simplemente el rato! O ¡La sustituta de Kikyo! – Abrí la boca con sorpresa al verla gritarme de esa manera.

-¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? ¡Por kami-sama Kagome! ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Le reclame al no tener una respuesta a lo que me había preguntado.

-Soy una estúpida – Kagome sonrió sin nada de humor mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Así es... – La tome de la mano – Regresemos – Dije un poco más calmado al ver la situación. Sin embargo me detuve cuando sentí que ella se soltó de mi agarre con brusquedad.

-Es todo lo contrario Inuyasha. Ahora estoy segura que jamás regresare – Me miro con determinación y sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

-¡Tú no puedes irte Kagome! ¡Yo te necesito! – La tome de ambos brazos – Kagome me miro con tristeza.

-Tú me necesitas por el simple hecho de que no soportas la soledad Inuyasha, me necesitas porque soy lo único que te recuerda a Kikyo, pero no me necesitas porque me amas…

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Grite - ¡Yo te amo! – Varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Pero no de la manera que yo quisiera que lo hicieras – Su voz se quebró y eso me partió el corazón – Lo peor de todo…Es que no se si el poco amor que sientes por mi sea por lo que Kagome Higurashi es, o sea porque ves en mí el recuerdo del único amor de tu vida.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! – Dije con dolor.

-¡Oh vamos Inuyasha! Tu siempre te la pasas comparando lo que hago con Kikyo ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es competir con alguien que ni siquiera está viva? Cada vez que me molesto contigo o me muero de celos por ella me siento tan patética al recordar que estoy compitiendo con un fantasma ¿Cómo puedo ganarle a alguien que ya no está aquí? Yo…yo en verdad lo he intentado, pero ya no puedo más – Soltó en lágrimas.

-Kagome por favor no me abandones – Le suplique y la rodee con mis brazos – Yo siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Desde ahora te prometo que cambiare – Ella me empujo y me miro de nueva cuenta.

-Dime Inuyasha…Si Kikyo estuviera en este momento a mi lado ¿A quién elegirías? – Esa pregunta me sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡Respóndeme! – Me ordeno y abrí la boca para darle una respuesta, pero completamente avergonzado baje la mirada al no poder darle una respuesta segura. Si…me sentí el peor ser del mundo en ese momento ¿Qué diablos pasaba por mi cabeza? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho estos seis años con Kagome? ¿Qué sentía mi corazón desde hace seis años hasta ahora? – Adiós Inuyasha – Levante la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡Kagome! – Grite al ver como se lanzaba al pozo - ¡Kagome! – Me acerque al pozo dispuesto a lanzarme, pero nada paso. El aroma tan diferente de las épocas me hacía darme cuenta que aún seguía en el Sengoku – Kagome… - Dije en un tono más lastimero. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas con la idea de que jamás la volvería a ver. Me deje caer y me dispuse a dejar salir todo el dolor, la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento.

PVO: KAGOME.

Una vez más termine derramando lagrimas por Inuyasha cuando lo escuche gritarme. Me sentía tan estúpida al verme de esta manera, cuando hace unas horas me había propuesto no derramar más lágrimas por él, pero es que en verdad dolía tanto confirmar que él jamás olvidaría a Kikyo. Ahora me daba cuenta que a pesar de que desde hace años me había hecho a la idea de que en mí solo veía la sombra de aquella a la cual llamaban mi reencarnación el que él lo hubiese confirmado indirectamente era tan doloroso que sentía que me costaba respirar. Tal vez había exagerado con decirle que nunca más volvería, no dudaba que fuera una buena opción, pero sinceramente no me creía capaz de abandonar a todos incluyendo al mismo Inuyasha, pero lo que si era verdad es que por un muy buen tiempo no volvería, no hasta que Inuyasha salga por completo de mi corazón. Con ese último pensamiento me dirigí a mi casa y di gracias a dios que nadie se encontrara ahí. Me acerque al refrigerador y tome la nota que decía que habían ido a visitar a mi hermano al lugar al cual se había mudado por cuestiones académicas. Subí las escaleras y fui directamente al baño para llenar la bañera, me quede un buen rato en el agua tratando de aclarar mis ideas, había sido un día tan difícil lleno de tantas emociones que me encontraba completamente exhausta, fue por eso que en cuanto note que el agua de la tina se comenzaba a enfriar salí y me dirigí a mi habitación a hundirme en un profundo sueño. Esperando que al amanecer todo lo que había pasado comenzara a desaparecer para así, iniciar una nueva vida. Una vida en donde pueda ver a Inuyasha sin sentir dolor.

Me encontraba caminando furiosamente por el bosque con una mochila en mi hombro. Quería celebrar con Inuyasha que en tan solo dos meses me recibiría como médico y el como siempre había sacado a Kikyo al tema. ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Primero me salía con que yo jamás superaría los poderes de sacerdotisa de Kikyo y cuando lo logre cambio a que yo no tenía el carácter de Kikyo, después que Kikyo cocinaba diferente, Kikyo trataba diferente a los aldeanos, Kikyo curaba diferente a las personas, Kikyo no perdonaba a ningún demonio, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. ¡Todos los días por lo menos una vez escuchaba el maldito nombre de Kikyo! Al principio creía que Inuyasha aún seguía dolido por su perdida y que no sería fácil olvidar todo lo que paso con ella. Yo aceptaba el hecho de que Kikyo permanecería siempre en los recuerdos de Inuyasha, inclusive sabía que ella se había ganado una parte del corazón de Inuyasha en el cual jamás tendría cabida. Mi esperanza comenzó a perderse conforme pasaban los meses y los años, mi corazón me decía que Inuyasha jamás dejaría ir a Kikyo, pero como suele pasar mi cabeza quería creer otra cosa, así que cerraba los ojos y miraba hacia otro lado creyendo que tarde o temprano Inuyasha terminaría por aceptar que Kikyo ya no estaría nunca a su lado, pero que a cambio de eso me tenía a mí. Una mujer que lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo…Me equivoque, me di cuenta que yo no podía esperar y soportar que Inuyasha superara su perdida, mucho menos que el tratara de hacer de mí una clon de lo que un día fue Kikyo. Y había reaccionado a todo esto cuando a punto de hacer el amor él me había llamado por el nombre de Kikyo, lo peor no había terminado ahí pues él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su error. Tanto era su anhelo por ella que para él era algo normal recordarla a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento. Como era de esperarse yo no pude continuar en lo que estábamos, lo empuje y él se molestó por dejarlo con las ganas. Eso me molesto aún más y comenzamos a discutir por según el algo tan estúpido. Tome mi mochila y comencé a caminar con rapidez no sin antes dejarle bien claro que no quería que me siguiera. De un momento a otro me detuve de golpe al no reconocer el camino que había tomado, bufe del coraje y me acerque a un enorme árbol para sentarme y cubrirme del sol. Recordé que permanecía en mi mochila la botella de alcohol que había traído para celebrar con Inuyasha y mis amigos y la saque comenzando a beber directamente de ella. Tan molesta y tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que yo misma había terminado con el contenido de la botella.

.

.

.

Sentía mi cuerpo arder, mi respiración se encontraba entre cortada. Quite con torpeza mi blusa y tome a aquel tipo de sus ropas acercándolo a mi boca en un beso sumamente apasionado.

-Hazme tuya por favor – Fue lo que mi boca pronuncio al terminar el beso. Sentí que él me miro intensamente y después me sujeto de la cintura causando que su contacto quemara mi piel. Nos acostamos en algo suave y a los pocos minutos sentí un dolor punzante en mi entre pierna. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos comencé a experimentar el mayor placer que jamás creí que existiría. Fue entonces cuando observe que aquella persona movía sus labios para decirme algo, pero incapaz de mantener la conciencia por más tiempo caí en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

El sonido del despertador me hizo despertarme abruptamente. Mi respiración estaba agitada por lo que acababa de suceder ¿No había sido un sueño o sí? Estaba confundida. Llevaba poco más de un mes en mi época y siempre que intentaba recordar algo de lo acontecido esa noche nunca sucedía nada, es por eso que había llegado al punto de la resignación. Pero esto ¿En verdad eran recuerdos? Me levante de un salto de la cama y fui a lavarme la cara para tratar de despejarme. Me mire al espejo y sonreí incrédula.

-Es imposible… - Susurre – No pudo haber sido el – Moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa – Lo más seguro es que mis sueños se mezclaron con mis recuerdos. Hay que admitir que Sesshomaru es alguien muy atractivo, cualquiera puede tener sueños de este tipo con alguien así ¿No? – Mire mi reflejo en la espera de una respuesta. Me gire recargándome en el lavabo comenzando a recordar el sueño o recuerdos ¡Lo que fuera! Después de todo era lo único que tenia de ese día.

-Es cierto que me detuve bajo ese árbol a beber como si no hubiera un mañana, es cierto que camine como pude unos cuantos metros, recuerdo haber visto a alguien y después ¡Nada! – Me sonroje al recordar aquellos momentos eróticos de mis recuerdos. Yo no sería capaz de comportarme de esa manera ¿O sí? Solté un pequeño grito y lleve ambas manos a mi cabello comenzando a alborotarlo de la desesperación – No fui yo, no fui yo, no fui yo. Mucho menos Sesshomaru – Solté una carcajada ¡Él nunca se metería con una humana! ¡Primero se mata antes de hacer lo mismo que su padre! Suena un poco cruel por mí pero ¡Ni siquiera por pasar el rato aceptaría a una humana! – Comencé a reír al tener tan absurdo sueño – Es tan gracioso – Susurre al comenzarme a calmar. Me detuve de golpe y coloque la palma de mi mano en mi boca, para después dar unos pasos, arrodillarme y comenzar a devolver lo mucho o poco que tenía en mi estómago. Una vez me calme me lave la boca y me moje la frente al sentir unas nauseas terribles. Esta era la quinta vez de esta semana ¡Espera! Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me dirigí al escritorio de mi habitación. Saque un calendario y empecé a buscar la fecha de mi última menstruación ¡Hace dos meses! Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre.

-Tiene que ser una broma – Pronuncie como pude, me deje caer poco a poco hasta terminar sentada en mi cama tratando de asimilar lo que ya era evidente. Estaba segura que no necesitaba de una prueba para confirmar que estaba embarazada, yo era muy puntual con mi menstruación y si hace un mes que no la tenía y a eso le agregabas que justamente hace un mes había tenido mi primera relación sexual y ahora comenzaba a tener estos síntomas extraños ¿Qué más podía ser? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo iba a cambiar mi vida? Abrí mis ojos con más sorpresa si aún me era posible.

-¡Por kami-sama! ¡Sesshomaru es el padre de mi bebe! – Grite aterrorizada.

Continuara

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola minna-san! Ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿Cierto? Bueno, pues después de estar un poco ausente les traigo una nueva historia de nuestra pareja favorita; Kagome y Sesshomaru. Como siempre espero que la disfruten y les guste esta nueva historia y sin nada más que decirles me despido para leernos próximamente. Saben que se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, etc. Claro que con el debido respeto que siempre manejamos. Los quiero.


	2. capitulo 2

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR.

CAPITULO 2.

PVO: KAGOME.

Pise el pasto bajo de mí y aspire el aire fresco que solo el Sengoku me regalaba. Sujete mi mochila con ambas manos y espere un momento para tomar algo de valor. Dude de nueva cuenta y gire a ver el pozo con la tentación de regresar por donde había venido ¿Pero eso es lo correcto? ¿Merece Sesshomaru no saber de la existencia de su hijo? Mi conciencia de nueva cuenta comenzaba a hacerme saber que mi decisión de regresar al Sengoku era lo correcto. Si en alguien tenía que quedar el remordimiento de conciencia sería en Sesshomaru y no en mí. Yo solo cumpliría con el deber de decirle que sería padre y después regresaría a mi época a criar a mi hijo por mi cuenta, aunque también admitía que sentía un poco de curiosidad por lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero era consiente que de Sesshomaru no obtendría ni una oración completa. Así que con ese pensamiento escondí mi esencia, pues no quería que nadie supiera que había regresado por "ese" motivo, comencé a caminar y me concentre para tratar de encontrar su esencia demoniaca. Era muy sutil pero la sentía, mire hacia enfrente y me di cuenta que me esperaba un gran camino por recorrer.

-Desearía que Kirara estuviera aquí – Hice un puchero y seguí con mi caminar. Las horas transcurrieron sin mucho alboroto, un par de demonios de bajo nivel intentaron atacarme pero en un dos por tres y sin ningún esfuerzo me deshice de ellos. Di un enorme suspiro cuando llegue a una aldea y me dispuse a tomar asiento en una enorme piedra – Si continuo así llegare cuando estés a punto de nacer – Dije tocando mi vientre con ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Era tan extraño creer que dentro de unos meses me convertiría en mamá y que una personita crecía a cada momento dentro de mí que me alegraba, pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba. Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado que mi primer hijo vendría al mundo de una manera tan peculiar, ni mucho menos que el padre de mi hijo sería nada más y nada menos que el gran Daiyokai de las tierras del Oeste, el medio hermano de la persona a la cual le adjudicaba mi primer hijo. Antes de regresar lo había pensado demasiado, sabía de ante mano que Sesshomaru no se haría cargo del bebe inclusive temía que quisiera herirme para deshacerse de él, la sola idea me había aterrorizado que había decidido no decir nada y guardar como secreto la procedencia de mi bebe .Pero cuando mi madre regreso y le conté lo sucedido, ella me hizo ver que eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, pues al hacer eso no solo le quitaba el derecho a Sesshomaru de elegir (aunque yo sabía cuál sería su decisión) sino que también le negaba a mi hijo la oportunidad de conocer (tal vez) a su padre. Ante eso no pude hacer nada más y decidí regresar. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche un relinchar, enseguida cruzo por mi mente tomar ese caballo y galopar lo más rápido hacia las tierras del Oeste, pero así como llego aquella magnífica idea la deseche al instante cuando recordé que era algo muy peligroso para mi bebe. Con el ánimo derrotado decidí que lo mejor era seguir caminando para así poder llegar un poco más rápido.

-Estúpido demonio ¿Por qué tiene que vivir tan lejos? – Masculle.

-¡Señorita Kagome! – Un grito me hizo girar sobre mi propio eje. Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver a la persona que me podía ayudar a llegar más rápido a las tierras del Oeste.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí? – A pesar de mis planes malévolos me daba gusto verla.

-La anciana Kaede me envió a revisar a unos enfermos. Ha estado muy enferma últimamente – Su sonrisa se oscureció por un momento.

-Lo sé… - Acaricie con gentileza su mejilla – Pero sin dudas ella debe de estar muy feliz de contar contigo – Le guiñe un ojo y eso pareció levantarle el ánimo.

-Creí que no volvería – Su mirada curiosa causo que mi sonrisa se borrara.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – Sabía la respuesta, pero tal parecía que me encantaba atormentarme con algo que en este momento no era importante.

-El señor Inuyasha lo ha estado repitiendo desde hace un mes, el no dijo mucho, pero si menciono que usted se lo había dicho. Todos nos pusimos muy tristes con la noticia, Shippo ha estado muy triste desde entonces – Mi corazón se partió al escuchar aquello ¿Cómo había podido irme sin siquiera darles una razón a todos los que se preocupan por mí?

-Soy tan desconsiderada – Escondí mi mirada bajo mi flequillo.

-Yo sabía que usted regresaría – La voz de Rin me hizo mirarla de nueva cuenta – Usted no suele abandonar a los que aman – Me regalo una sonrisa y le respondí de igual manera ante tan bellas palabras.

-Me conoces muy bien ¿Cierto? – Ella asintió y solté una pequeña carcajada ante su pureza y honestidad. Me daba gusto que su carácter tan dulce y soñador siguiera en ella a pesar de que ya era todo una adolescente y muy bella por cierto. Es por eso que sabía que Sesshomaru la cuidaba con más añico desde entonces ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Pues resultaba que desde hace 5 años no había aura demoniaca o humana que no lograra captar, además de que en este justo momento estaba observando como Jaken se escondía atrás de una choza – Rin…Necesito que me hagas un favor – Ella me miro y enseguida ensancho su sonrisa.

Después de que ella aceptara ayudarme la acompañe a ver a los enfermos para ayudarla de igual manera y una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos hacia donde se escondía Jaken.

-¡Hola! – Grite de la nada y salí de repente con la intención de asustar al sapo. Como era de esperarse el dio un grito y cayo del lomo de Ah-un.

-¡Maldita humana! ¿Cómo te atreves? – En vez de enojarme por el insulto que me había dado me causaba más gracia.

-Señor Jaken, necesito que lleve a la señorita con el amo Sesshomaru – La atención que antes tenía Jaken sobre mí se fue de inmediato hacia Rin al escuchar su petición.

-¿Estás loca? El amo Sesshomaru me matara si llevo una humana al castillo del Oeste. De ninguna manera me atrevería a tal cosa – Cruzo los brazos desviando la mirada. No me sorprendí, sabía que él se negaría al principio. Mire a Rin y ella entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

-Le diré al señor Sesshomaru que la semana pasada casi me ataca un ogro porque cierto demonio se quedó dormido cerca del claro – Jaken abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzó a sudar frio – Es muy importante que la señorita vea al amo Sesshomaru – La seriedad se dibujó en el rostro de Rin y Jaken pareció sorprenderse más por aquello que por el chantaje de hace un momento.

-Te prometo que te protegeré si Sesshomaru intenta golpearte – Le sonreí y un sonrojo se hizo presente en él.

-¿Protegerme tu? No eres rival para mi amo bonito – Me grito tratando de esperar que negara aquello, pero no lo hice solo sonreí y pase de largo hasta llegar al dragón de dos cabezas.

-¡Oye, Ah-hun no deja que se le acerquen ex…! – No termino de decir su frase pues yo ya me encontraba arriba del dragón con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro ¡Era tan divertido! Sin decir nada más Jaken aclaro su garganta y comenzó a caminar hacia el dragón. Miro a Rin una vez estuvo arriba – Regresare en cuanto deje a esta humana – Solté una pequeña carcajada y el solo me dedico una mirada asesina, trate de reprimir otra sonrisa.

-¡Que tenga buen viaje señorita Kagome! – Grito Rin al ver que empezábamos a dejar el suelo.

-¡Muchas gracias Rin! – Levante la mano en señal de despedida - ¡Recuerda guardar mi secreto! – Grite antes de perderla de vista. Observe que el sapo me daba una mirada curiosa – Estas curioso ¿Cierto? – El frunció el ceño al verse descubierto.

-¡Cállate humana o te dejo caer! – Me amenazo.

-Te purificare antes de tocar el suelo – Dije como si nada y él se tensó. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mascullar un par de cosas que no era posible escuchar, pero sabía que iban dirigidas hacia mí. El resto del camino fue de lo más ameno aunque un par de veces estuve tentada a devolver mis alimentos del día, pero gracias a los dioses pude resistirme, aunque aún perduraban las náuseas. Era tanto mi malestar que no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a un patio enorme y muy hermoso hasta que me sentí rodeada y amenazada por varios youkais que al parecer eran guardias.

-Que cálida bienvenida – Obviamente el tono sarcástico salió a flote. Baje del dragón y apenas iba a dar un paso cuando la punta de una lanza se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello ¡Dios! Que no se daban cuenta que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para comportarme amable y comprensiva. Gire a ver a aquel youkai con cierta molestia y hable.

-No eres muy amable – Él sonrió con arrogancia y enterró aquella lanza aún más en mi cuello. Sentí que algo comenzó a escurrir de mi cuello y ese fue el detonante para que dejara escapar una pequeña parte de mi poder espiritual. El youkai culpable y los demás salieron disparados hacia diferentes direcciones del patio, pero enseguida se levantaron aún más alarmados.

-¡Es una sacerdotisa! – Escuche que uno de ellos gritaba alarmado ¡Genial! Era lo único que me faltaba. Una kekai se formó a mí alrededor cuando observe que varios youkai se acercaban a mí con la intención de lastimarme. Sabía que ninguno lograría romperla, mas sin en cambio sí saldrían muy lastimados, pero ¿Qué se supone que haga en este tipo de casos? Cuando ellos me atacan sin siquiera darme paso a explicar el por qué estoy aquí. De ninguna manera podía darme el lujo de salir lastimada en estos momentos. Mire hacía enfrente y espere el gran dolor que experimentarían aquellos youkais, sin embargo mi vista comenzó a nublarse y por un momento perdí la concentración que se suponía mantenía la kekai. Reaccione cuando escuche a alguien cerca de mí, apenas si tuve tiempo de esquivar aquel ataque. Gire y de inmediato me agache para esquivar otro ataque, camine torpemente hacia atrás al ver que todos se me venían encima y entonces sin poder evitarlo levante la mano y deje salir una descarga purificadora que seguramente los dejaría un par de días inmovilizados. Por un momento todo el castillo se sumió en un silencio profundo, unas personas que no había visto cuando recién llegue me miraban fijamente desde la entrada al castillo, podía sentir el aura que emanaba de aquellos youkais, claramente su poder era más elevado de aquellos a los que había purificado.

-¡Upss! – Levante las manos en señal de rendición - ¡Tienen que admitir que no fue totalmente mi culpa! – Trate de romper aquel incomodo silencio. Di un pequeño sobresalto cuando un youkai con cabellera negra en una coleta comenzaba a acercarse, su mirada azulada era en verdad imponente. Me puse en alerta y el pareció notarlo pues de inmediato se detuvo y me miro como si tratara de analizarme.

-¿Sabes lo que les ocurre a las humanas que pisan estas tierras? – Pregunto con tranquilidad. Sonreí sin querer ante su pregunta, odiaba que trataran de intimidarme por lo que era.

-No soy una humana cualquiera – Me atreví a responderle con cierta arrogancia – Solo quiero ver a Sesshomaru, después de eso me iré tranquilamente y todo esto quedara como una simple confusión.

-¡Insolente! – El youkai que se había quedado de pie en la entrada del castillo grito furioso, sus ojos negros me penetraban con un rencor inimaginable. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y eso no era bueno - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar con tanta confianza al príncipe Sesshomaru!? ¡Deberías morir por aquella insolencia! – De un momento a otro lo vi desaparecer. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que se acercaba, sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos y a los pocos segundos sentí una presencia que conocía a la perfección. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y observe la larga cabellera plateada que caía tan suave y sedosa por la espalda del Daiyokai. El tipo de cabello verde al parecer se había detenido cuando Sesshomaru había aparecido - ¡Esta humana debe morir! – Grito señalándome.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – Levante la voz al sentirme molesta - ¡Lo único que quiero es hablar con Sesshomaru de algo y después me iré! ¿Por qué todo mundo me ataca sin ninguna razón?

-¡¿Te parece poco ser una asquerosa humana?! – Abrí la boca con sorpresa ante su insulto.

-¡Mira estúpido demonio! – Me alce de puntitas para poder mirarlo mejor, pues la espalda de Sesshomaru me impedía verlo como era debido - ¿Por si no lo sabías? ¡Esta humana puede eliminarte en un dos por tres si no cierras la maldita boca! – Fui subiendo más y más mi tono de voz. Sentí elevar su poder demoniaco impresionantemente, pero aun así no me inmute, estaba tan furiosa que con gusto convertiría a ese demonio en cenizas. Deje eso de lado cuando la energía de Sesshomaru aumento, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y enseguida mi atención se concentró en él. El giro y como de costumbre me mostro su mirada glacial haciéndome saber que no era bienvenida, suspire con cansancio.

-Tengo que ha…

-Vete de aquí – Ni siquiera me dejo terminar cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Fruncí el ceño y me atreví a colocar una barrera frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

-Ya dije que no me iré de aquí si no hablo contigo – Dije y como era de esperarse Sesshomaru me tomo del cuello y me levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-No tientes tu suerte humana – Dijo Sesshomaru al momento que apretaba más el agarre. Coloque mis manos sobre las de él y comencé a descargar energía purificadora, su piel comenzó a emanar humo pero su rostro no mostraba signo de dolor. Supe que si no actuaba rápido el me mataría, me concentre y enseguida una luz rosada comenzó a envolverme, sentí que Sesshomaru aflojaba el agarre y varias voces comenzaban a quejarse de la fuerte energía espiritual.

-¡Príncipe Sesshomaru por favor pare! – Una voz conocida me hizo girar hacia mi derecha. Pare enseguida y al momento Sesshomaru me soltó. Kouga me sostuvo al instante.

-Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien? – Incapaz de responderle solo asentí. Levante la mirada y observe que muchos de los youkais que se encontraban alrededor se encontraban tirados respirando con dificultad. Mire a Kouga y observe que el también respiraba con cierta dificultad – Te has vuelto muy fuerte – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡Sesshomaru! – Grite al ver que él se alejaba - ¡Sesshomaru! – Intente nuevamente y el resultado fue el mismo. Bien… si no me quedaba de otra tendría que usar el último recurso que me quedaba aunque esa no fuera mi intención. Respire hondamente y desaparecí cualquier barrera que protegiera mi esencia dejando así que mi olor fluyera libremente.

-¿Qué es este olor? – Fue la primera pregunta que escuche seguida de otras más. Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí con asombro pero yo solo mantenía mi mirada fija en la espalda de aquel Daiyokai.

-¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Sesshomaru! – Grite y un gran alboroto comenzó a formarse, mentiría si no me sentía incomoda y de cierta manera intimidada pero lo único que quería hacer era terminar con el asunto y largarme a casa – No quería decirlo de esta manera, por favor discúlpame – Trate de relajarme – Yo solo quería decírtelo…Y ahora que lo dije me voy – Me mantuve unos segundos con la esperanza de obtener una reacción de él, pero al ver que no se había dignado siquiera a ver, me gire y comencé a caminar hacía un estupefacto Jaken.

-¡Kagome! – El grito de Kouga me hizo girar y observar que el youkai de cabello verde intentaba atacarme.

-¡Kouga! – Grite al ver que el youkai de cabello verde mandaba de un golpe a Kouga por los aires.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Atrapen a esa impostora! – Grito el youkai enfurecido. Retrocedí con miedo y sin querer pise una rama que me hizo caer, sentí un dolor punzante en mi vientre y un pánico me envolvió. El youkai de cabello negro llego de repente hacia mí y me miro con cierta preocupación, pero casi enseguida fijo su mirada hacia los youkais que trataban de acercarse a mí. A pesar de que era muy bueno al tener varios contrincantes le era imposible encargarse de todos. Por tanto el youkai de cabello verde aprovecho y comenzó a acercarse a mí, trate de levantarme pero me fue imposible al sentir de nueva cuenta un dolor punzante. Mis ojos se nublaron por el miedo y alce la mano dispuesta a usar todo mi poder si era necesario.

-No te acerques – Le advertí con la determinación marcada en mi mirada. El pareció sorprenderse y se detuvo. Sabía que él y todos los demás habían sentido el peligro en sus cuerpos, después de todo ellos tenían un buen instinto para estas cosas. El dio otro paso y fruncí el ceño – Si das otro paso más no solo te purificare a ti sino que también purificare a cualquier youkai que se encuentre en un radio de 500 metros – El gruño ante mis palabras y como era de esperarse se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar. Trate una vez mas de levantarme sin quitarle la vista de enfrente y con dolor logre colocarme de pie. Hice una mueca y lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre con preocupación, di un paso y de repente todo se tornó obscuro.

.

.

.

-¡Mi bebe! – Grite en cuanto abrí los ojos. Unas manos me tomaron de los hombros, gire mi vista y observe a una youkai de edad avanzada.

-Por favor no se esfuerce – Dijo la youkai.

-Mi bebe… ¿Cómo está mi bebe? – Pregunte a la youkai con preocupación. Sin embargo la voz que me respondió fue la te Kouga.

-El está bien Kagome – Mire hacia el lado contrario y lo vi recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Ante sus palabras sentí un gran alivio y me deje caer de nueva cuenta a la cama cubriendo mis ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas con mi brazo derecho – Tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas si quieres que ambos estén bien.

-Tienes toda la razón – Respondí con la voz entre cortada. Baje mi brazo y lo mire con una sonrisa – Gracias por tu ayuda – Él me sonrió y se acercó a mí. Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero por alguna razón no se atrevió a decirme lo que pensaba, lo único que hizo fue tomarme de las manos y sonreírme.

-Tienes que descansar – Dijo y fue entonces cuando mire el lugar. Era una habitación bastante amplia, limpia y muy lujosa. Los muebles que se encontraban ahí al igual que la puerta eran de caoba, había unos ventanales hermosos de mi lado izquierdo con unas finas cortinas en color blanco y al parecer también había un balcón y un baño a unos cuantos metros de la cama. Mire a Kouga con curiosidad y el ensancho aún más su sonrisa – Aun estamos en las tierras del Oeste – Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y del miedo – No temas, no dejare que algo malo te pase a ti y a tu bebe – Sus palabras me tranquilizaron de alguna manera.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunte.

-Antes de que ocurriera una desgracia Sesshomaru intervino – Me respondió y ciertamente me fue imposible creer aquello. Estaba a punto de preguntarle más detalles pero el sonido de la puerta nos hizo girar y ver entrar a Sesshomaru a la habitación. Él nos miró y sin decir una sola palabra Kouga me soltó y salió de la habitación seguida de la youkai de antes. Me removí incomoda por el silencio que de repente reinaba en la habitación y baje la mirada cohibida por la mirada tan penetrante de Sesshomaru.

-Yo…me iré enseguida de aquí – Dije por fin. Levante la mirada y lo vi ahí como si nada. Sonreí con resignación y me puse de pie con sumo cuidado, ya que él no diría nada dejaría las cosas en claro al fin de cuentas por eso había venido y nunca lo volvería a ver. Me acerque unos cuantos pasos para poder mirarlo de frente y hable.

-Yo tenía pensado no decirte nada, pero creí que no era justo. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, en verdad yo solo quería decírtelo y regresar a mi época. Tampoco tenía intenciones de esparcir esta noticia como lo hice, solo quería decírtelo a ti y dar por terminado este asunto como si nada hubiera pasado, en verdad lamento mucho el cómo se dieron las cosas pero como te diste cuenta no tuve otra opción – Respire con tranquilidad, al parecer podría regresar y comenzar mi nueva vida sin ningún remordimiento – Cualquiera que haya sido el motivo te agradezco que me salvaras – Le sonreí – Me voy ahora – Incline un poco mi cabeza en señal de despedida y pase de largo, pero casi al instante su mano tomo mi brazo y me hizo girar nuevamente sin delicadeza, con la otra mano libre que tenía la acerco a mi vientre y se mantuvo así por unos segundos. Todo este tiempo yo lo mire pero por más que trataba de saber que pensaba me era imposible. Así como me sostuvo me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que te lo ordene – Lo mire atónita y comencé a seguirlo, me coloque enfrente de la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

-E-espera… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lo mire con seriedad – Yo tengo que regresar a mi época.

-Muévete – Me ordeno.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer! – Levante la voz. El frunció el ceño y me sostuvo de la mano.

-Tu seguridad ya no depende solo de ti – Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que por un momento me quede sin palabras ¿Era enserio? Sesshomaru se estaba preocupando por nuestro hijo. El me soltó y salió de la habitación, moví mi cabeza para regresar a la realidad y empecé a seguirlo.

-¡Espera Sesshomaru! – Sin querer lo tome de sus ropas y él se detuvo – Aun tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada más que decirte – Se soltó de mi agarre y continuo con su andar. Lo mire hasta que despareció de mi vista ¿Y ahora que se suponía que hiciera? ¿En verdad era buena idea permanecer en este castillo en donde claramente no había obtenido una buena bienvenida como se debía? Resople cansada de pensar en tantas cosas, decidí regresar a mi habitación a descansar, ya mañana me encargaría de decidir si quedarme o no.

.

.

.

PVO: KOUGA.

Era pasada la media noche en el castillo y con un paso firme me dirigía a la sala de juntas, entre y di una leve reverencia a los demás youkais. La verdad es que no me sorprendía la urgencia con la que habían pedido esta reunión, es más, desde lo ocurrido en la tarde sabía que esto sucedería, pero nunca con esta rapidez. Tome asiento en el lugar que me correspondía como lord del Sur y espere a que comenzara la cacería.

-Creo que todos sabemos el porqué de esta reunión ¿cierto? – Como era de esperarse el lord del norte tomo la palabra, después de todo él era el que había sido humillado por Kagome. Desde un principio nunca me había agradado en lo absoluto su manera tan hostil de tratar a todo quien fuera inferior a él, fue por eso que decidí hablar.

-No veo por qué esto tiene que reunirnos aquí con tanta urgencia. Después de todo ya está todo más que claro – Un golpe hizo cimbrar la mesa.

-¿Qué no tiene nada que ver? – Me miro con molestia Yusuke – Todo lo que habíamos acordado desde que llegamos está a punto de echarse a perder por una asquerosa e insolente humana – Esta vez fui yo quien golpee la mesa.

-Que yo recuerde el príncipe Sesshomaru jamás dio el consentimiento de aceptar tu propuesta, además de que aún falta que la lady Irasue se encuentre presente – Ambos nos miramos con odio y entonces el youkai del Este intervino.

-Creo que todos nos estamos apresurando a tomar una decisión que solo al príncipe Sesshomaru le corresponde.

-¡No solo es una decisión que involucra al príncipe Sesshomaru si no a todos! – Grito Yusuke.

-¡Nos guste o no ella lleva en su vientre al próximo heredero de estas tierras! – Grite.

-¡Es un hanyo! – Todos nos sorprendimos por las palabras del peli verde – Alguien tan inferior no puede ser el heredero de estas tierras, cualquier demonio puro podría terminar con él y las tierras del Oeste se quedarían sin heredero ¿No se dan cuenta que todos nosotros dependemos de las tierras del Oeste? ¡Son nuestra fuente! ¡Es el sustento de las demás tierras! – Esta vez miro a Sesshomaru – Por el bien de estas tierras y el de las demás le suplico que termine con la vida de esa humana y la aberración que lleva en el vientre – Mire con preocupación a Sesshomaru quien parecía estar de lo más tranquilo. Se levantó con aquel porte característico de él y dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, se detuvo antes de salir del lugar.

-Terminare con la humana cuando lo crea conveniente – Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer, gire a ver con furia al lord del norte quien había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que el príncipe Sesshomaru es alguien demasiado sensato – Me miro con una sonrisa aún más grande – Dejemos que se divierta un poco más con esa humana, hay que reconocer que no está nada mal para pasar el rato – Ante sus palabras mis ojos ardieron y lo tome de sus ropas.

-No dejare que nadie le haga daño a Kagome – El comenzó a reír y antes de que mi paciencia terminara, lo solté y camine hacia la salida de aquella habitación. Apreté los puños con rabia mientras caminaba hacia mis habitaciones "No es un lugar seguro para Kagome" pensé.

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí – Susurre dando la vuelta por un pasillo, choque con algo y levante la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. El príncipe Sesshomaru me veía con cierta molestia, lo más seguro es que haya escuchado lo que había mencionado con anterioridad.

-Más te vale y no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido – Sus palabras me erizaron la piel, realmente había amenaza en ellas.

-Kagome es alguien muy especial para mí – Dije mirando a Sesshomaru con valor – No puede estar pensando seriamente en la propuesta de Yusuke.

-¡Esto no te concierne! – Levanto levemente la voz.

-¡Inuyasha no se lo perdonara! – De un momento a otro me tomo del cuello y me estrello contra la pared.

-Sera mejor que de ahora en adelante cuides tus palabras si en verdad valoras tu vida – Me soltó y desapareció.

-Kagome… - Susurre su nombre con preocupación – Sin importar lo que suceda yo te protegeré – Observe su habitación por unos segundos y después me aleje a mis aposentos con la loca idea de necesitar la ayuda de Inuyasha.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Gracias a las personitas que se tomaron un tiempo para leer esta nueva historia que hago con mucho amor para todos y cada uno de ustedes, en verdad me alegra bastante que les haya interesado el comienzo de esta historia ¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Con el resto de la historia. También muchas gracias por los rewies que recibí de las siguientes personitas:

*Cesia843.

*Flemy Speeddraw.

*Parejachyca.

*peketaishouchiha.

*Faby Sama.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible para no hacerles tan larga la espera. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. capitulo 3

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR.

CAPITULO 3:

PVO: KAGOME.

Por alguna razón desde que había despertado los sonidos en el castillo parecían haberse triplicado. Había dudado en salir a ver de qué se trataba, pero después había optado por quedarme en mi habitación, después de todo aun me sentía un poco temerosa por lo que había ocurrido ayer. Me acerque a la ventana y observe como todos iban y venían con rapidez.

-Parece que están muy ocupados – Dije acariciando mi vientre – Ahora que lo recuerdo necesitamos ir a que te revisen – Sonreí con ternura – Hay que asegurarnos de que todo esté bien – Un sonido me hizo girar hacia la puerta. Observe a Sesshomaru mirándome desde ahí, un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de mi al no saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado.

-No salgas de esta habitación – Por primera vez él fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Ahora estoy presa? – Camine hacía el – Necesito regresar a mi época.

-Te dije que te quedaras aquí hasta que te lo ordene – Respondió.

-No puedes obligarme – Dije un poco amenazante.

-Por supuesto que puedo – Cruce los brazos con enojo ante sus palabras. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando de nueva cuenta el abrió la boca – ¿Él sabe de esta situación? – Su pregunta me hizo bajar la mirada, sabía muy bien que se refería a Inuyasha – En una hora alguien vendrá por ti – Su cambio de tema me hizo mirarlo de nuevo, estaba claro que con mi actitud él había adivinado mi respuesta. Me quede en silencio mientras lo observaba salir de mi habitación con su pregunta rondándome en la cabeza.

-Es mejor así – Susurre para mí misma. Di un suspiro tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido y camine hacía donde se encontraba mi mochila, comencé a sacar varios vestidos que había traído de mi época, ahora que por fin reaccionaba me daba cuenta de lo que Sesshomaru me había dicho antes de salir, él había mencionado que alguien vendría por mí, pero ¿Para qué? Fuera lo que fuera esta vez mantendría mi guardia bien arriba. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí al que se suponía era el baño para así tomar un ducha rápida, después de todo ya no tenía tanto tiempo como para relajarme. En cuanto salí me dirigí al vestido que había elegido, era un vestido blanco casual ligeramente con vuelo que llegaba cinco dedos arriba de mi rodilla, mangas cortas y cuello redondo, opte por dejar mi cabello suelto que llegaba un poco más arriba de mi cintura, botines con tacón bajo en color café claro y un maquillaje discreto, solo un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y un poco de color en mis labios. Sonreí ligeramente cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, fui a abrir y observe a la youkai que ayer parecía cuidar de mí.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi ayer – Antes que nada quise agradecer lo que había hecho por mí. Ella inclino su cabeza quizá en señal de responder a mi agradecimiento y después comenzó a caminar esperando que la siguiera. Sentía que estaba en un tour por algún museo de arte, pues todo era hermoso, inclusive las cosas más simples como las paredes o el suelo estaban adornados con pequeños detalles que los hacían brillar en todo su esplendor. Era tanta mi fascinación por el castillo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que habíamos parado enfrente de una enorme puerta. Supe al instante que detrás de ella se encontraban los mismos youkais de ayer, con excepción de un aura que no identificaba.

-Adelante – La youkai abrió las puertas y con toda la seguridad del mundo pase por ellas. Me detuve unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta y pude observar como todas las miradas se posaban en mí, aunque no me agradaba ver ahí al youkai de cabello verde salude con toda la educación que me era posible.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – La voz de una mujer me hizo girar a verla ¡Era bellísima! Y la forma en la que se movía era sumamente elegante.

-Mi nombre es Kagome – Dije sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella camino hacia donde me encontraba y comenzó a mirarme de arriba hacia abajo.

-Así que tú eres la chica de la cual todo el mundo habla – Me miro y me tomo del mentón – Hay que reconocer que para ser una humana eres muy bella – Sin poder evitarlo su alago me sonrojo un poco – Pero aun sigues siendo una humana – Ya sabía yo que no podría salir victoriosa - ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para todos los youkais que haya un heredero para estas tierras? – Una furia comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, de nueva cuenta me trataban como si fuera una estúpida por el simple hecho de ser humana. Sonreí con seguridad y hable sin dejarme intimidar por nadie.

-Se perfectamente lo que significa para ustedes que haya un heredero para estas tierras, como también se lo importante que para ustedes es que este herede un gran poder. Sé que para la mayoría es aterrador siquiera el imaginarse que el próximo heredero sea mitad demonio – Di una rápida mirada a todos al ver que mis palabras los habían sorprendido, sin embargo aún tenía mucho que decir por lo que proseguí – Como también sé que muchos lo verán como una oportunidad para apoderarse de estas tierras.

-¡Maldita humana! – Como era de esperarse el youkai de cabello verde se levantó de su asiento mirándome con odio - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de algo que ni siquiera entiendes?

-¿Qué no entiendo? – Bufe – Si en verdad no entendiera de lo que estoy hablando nunca me hubiera atrevido a abrir la boca. ¡Aquí el único que parece hablar sin siquiera saber de mi es usted! – Le grite - ¿Quién se cree para hacerme menos por el simple hecho de ser humana?

-¡Por supuesto soy superior a ti en muchos aspectos! – Dio unos pasos gritándome aquellas palabras.

-¡Lo dudo mucho! Si ese fuera el caso, empezaría por comportarse como lo que según usted es en vez de estar peleando con una simple y estúpida humana como usted lo dijo – Ambos nos miramos con cierto rencor, pero después le sonreí al ver que no tenía argumentos para lo que acababa de plantear. Regrese la mirada a la youkai que me miraba fijamente y trate de relajarme – Siento mucho mi comportamiento. Regresando a lo verdaderamente importante, ¿Por qué tengo que estar soportando las groserías de alguien y el acechamiento de todos cuando esto solo nos concierne a Sesshomaru y a mí? – ¡Estaba hecho! Mi paciencia había llegado a su límite.

-Tengo que reconocer que tienes agallas, pero creo que también eres muy estúpida para no entender la posición en la cual te encuentras – Esta vez la mirada de la youkai se tornó con molestia.

-¡Se equivoca! – Grite y por el rabillo de mi ojo observe como Kouga se levantaba alarmado. Quizá me estaba arriesgando demasiado en comportarme así al estar rodeada de puros youkais, pero para mí desgracia había llegado al punto en donde no había retorno - ¡Entiendo perfecto la posición en la cual me encuentro! Sin embargo como lo dije ayer ¡Yo no soy igual a las humanas que ustedes conocen! ¡Yo no voy a doblegarme por nadie!

-¡Kagome! – Kouga grito al ver que la youkai me tomaba del cuello. Como era de esperarse me separo del suelo unos centímetros. Ambas nos mirábamos retadoramente. Sentía que cada vez más me faltaba el oxígeno, pero esta vez no perdería ¿Querían saber de lo que era capaz? Pues entonces les daría la primera prueba de que nadie se mete conmigo de esa manera.

-¿Sigues creyendo que no eres igual que las demás humanas? – Apretó más el agarre - ¿Estas segura que no te doblegaras ni suplicaras por tu vida y la de tu cachorro en este momento?

-N-no lo hare – La youkai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Aflojo el agarre – Usted es quien debería pensar en rogar por su vida – Un circulo apareció debajo de la mujer comenzando a cubrirla. En cuanto ella miro lo que sucedía me soltó y sonrió con confianza.

-¿Crees que esto me va a detener? – Me cuestiono y me fue imposible no sonreír. No sabía si sonreía porque me daba gracia lo arrogantes y superiores que llegaban a ser, o sonreía porque en verdad disfrutaría lo que a continuación venía.

-¿Por qué no probamos? – Mi insolencia la hizo borrar su sonrisa. Ella alzo la mano confiada pero en cuanto toco la barrera que la cubría retrocedió la mano mirando el humo que salía de ella. El aura del demonio de cabello verde me hizo mirarlo, él se acercaba velozmente a atacarme. Alce mi mano izquierda pensando en purificarlo, sin embargo antes de lograr mi objetivo Sesshomaru se colocó frente a él obligándolo a parar. Giro y me dio una mirada que me hizo quitar la barrera de esa mujer. Di unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución y mire a todos los presentes para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Un brazo me hizo girar antes de salir.

-Aun no terminamos – Dijo Sesshomaru soltándome al instante.

-A mí me parece que todo ha quedado muy claro Sesshomaru – Lo mire con molestia – Yo…comienzo a pensar que esto no fue buena idea, así que olvida todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos días y déjame en paz – Una vez más intente retirarme, pero una vez más la mano de Sesshomaru me sostuvo – Me miro con seriedad.

-Fuera – Hablo, pero sabía que eso no iba dirigido hacia mí ya que a los pocos segundos todos los demás presentes comenzaron a salir de la habitación. En cuanto nos quedamos solos nos miramos y el me soltó con delicadeza, nos separamos un poco y al saber que era muy poco probable que el tomara la palabra, hable yo.

-Dime una cosa Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué razón quieres mantenerme en el castillo? ¿En verdad te importa nuestro hijo? – Por alguna razón me sentí avergonzada al decir eso último.

-Es el heredero de estas tierras – Dijo cortantemente.

-¿Solo eso? – Pregunte con mucha curiosidad, pues francamente no sabía que pensar después de todo esto. El me miro y supe que no respondería a esa pregunta. Formule otra - ¿Eres consciente de lo que él será? – Sabía que el conocía la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero me interesaba ver su reacción. Lo mire fijamente y aunque se mostraba tan serio y apacible como siempre, por primera vez pude observar algo diferente en sus ojos. Un sentimiento extraño me invadió ¿Sería posible que en verdad se interesara por su hijo, pero no supiera que hacer o cómo comportarse? Después de todo no era tan descabellado, era bien sabido que Sesshomaru no es alguien que muestre sus sentimientos tan a la ligera, inclusive me atrevería a decir que no sabe cómo hacerlo. Si algo tenía claro era que no era tan malo y despiadado como el aparentaba serlo, prueba de ello era que desde que Rin había aparecido en su vida jamás la había abandonado. Una idea surgió de pronto en mi cabeza – Sesshomaru… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi época por unos días?

-¿Por qué debería? – Sabía que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad había despertado su curiosidad con mi proposición.

-Me gustaría que… - Dude un poco en continuar pues aún me era incómodo y difícil de creer que él era el padre de mi hijo.

-Habla – Levante la mirada aún más avergonzada.

-B-bueno… ya que tú eres el padre de mí bebe, me gustaría que vieras algo en verdad increíble ¿Qué dices? Te prometo que solo será por unos dos días – Levante mi mano en señal de promesa. El comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y hablo.

-Saldremos mañana a primera hora – Una sonrisa nació en mi rostro al escuchar aquello. Camine más rápido para situarme a lado de él.

-Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir – El me dio una mirada rápida y yo le sonreí. Después de eso ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Sin duda alguna sabía que mañana sería maravilloso.

.

.

.

PVO: SESSHOMARU.

Después de ir a dejar a la humana a su habitación me dispuse a caminar hacia la sala en donde me esperaban. Hubiera sido fácil mandar a la humana a su habitación por sí sola, pero era más que evidente que no encontraría el camino por su cuenta pues se pasaba mirando todo menos el camino. Esa también había sido la razón por la cual había tomado la decisión de dejarla en el castillo y por la cual la acompañaría a su época.

-Es una estúpida – Dije para mí mismo. Sabía también desde hace un tiempo que ella no era de este mundo, pues el aroma que a veces desprendía era algo que nunca en mi vida había olfateado antes, así que sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber de dónde provenía. Después de todo mis acciones siempre tenían un porque.

-Príncipe Sesshomaru lo esperábamos – La odiosa voz del lord norte me hizo saber que había llegado a mi destino. Como era mi costumbre lo ignore y tome asiento – Tenemos que deshacernos de esa humana ¡Ahora! – Le di una mirada de muerte al escuchar el tono que había usado al decir esa última palabra. El carraspeó la garganta incómodo y prosiguió con su parloteo – Es una falta de respeto para su madre que la dejemos con vida.

-Creo que nos estamos apresurando a tomar una decisión – El lord del Este abrió esta vez la boca.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – Mi madre levanto la voz al hacer esa pregunta. Era obvio que se encontraba molesta por lo que había pasado en la habitación de juntas.

-Pienso que ella tuvo motivos para reaccionar así – Respondió Sora.

-¡Oh por favor! No me digas que la humana te ha deslumbrado a ti también – Dijo Yusuke mirando a todos los presentes.

-Tienes que admitir que es una mujer única – Menciono el lord del Este con una ligera sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño y por primera vez desde que entre hable.

-Nadie tocara a esa humana – Todos me miraron con sorpresa y observe como el lord del norte levantaba las comisuras de sus labios mientras me miraba.

-No estará pensando en seguir los mismos pasos que su padre ¿O sí? – La pregunta de Yusuke me hizo enojar. Lo mire fijamente y levante mi youki dejándole bien claro quien mandaba aquí. El borro su sonrisa y bajo la mirada.

-Es una orden – Dije para todos los presentes, pero sobre todo para aquel youkai que aún mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

-Si eso es todo… - El lord del Este se levantó de su asiento – Yo me retiro – Dio una inclinación y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Fuera – Dije dirigiéndome al lobo y al peli verde.

-Con su permiso – Yusuke salió sin atreverse a mirarme una vez más. Observe que el lord del Sur se mantenía sentado y lo mire con seriedad esperando una explicación por su insolencia.

-Yo… me gustaría hablar con usted príncipe Sesshomaru – No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que el tema principal de su plática tenía que ver con la humana. La verdad es que no me interesaba nada de lo que tenía que hablarme, después de todo yo ya había tomado mi decisión le pesara a quien le pesara. Pero si había algo que odiaba de ese lobo era que tenía la misma habilidad que el hanyo: Hacerme perder la paciencia y ser pesadamente tercos y con mi madre en este lugar era mejor evitar por el momento el tema.

-Hablaremos luego – Dije y milagrosamente asintió y se retiró del lugar dejándome a solas con mi madre. Enseguida ella tomo asiento frente a mí, cruzo la pierna y comenzó a mirarme con detenimiento.

-¿Qué estás pensando Sesshomaru? – Dijo sin apartar su escudriñada mirada de mí.

-No te metas en mis asuntos – Dije y ella ensancho su sonrisa.

-La verdad es que estoy muy curiosa…No puedo creer que tu hayas copulado con una humana aun si solo hacías caso a tus instintos. Sé que has cambiado Sesshomaru, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de tan enorme cambio. Dime una cosa… - Ella se levantó y se colocó atrás de la silla - ¿Por qué estas protegiendo a esa humana?

-No la estoy protegiendo a ella – La mire y ella enarco una ceja.

-¿A no? Entonces me estás diciendo que estas protegiendo a tu cachorro – Irasue sabía perfectamente que yo no respondería a todas sus preguntas, pues nunca suelo contar mis planes por el simple hecho de que yo no confió en nadie. Me levante dispuesto a irme, pero su voz me hizo detenerme – ¡Tú sabes que no podrás protegerla! – Me gire y de nueva cuenta ambos nos miramos – Ella y ese hanyo ya están muertos.

-Si piensas de esa manera ¿Por qué no terminaste con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad? Esa humana sobrevivirá hasta que obtenga de ella lo que quiero – Mi madre frunció el ceño.

-¿Por eso la elegiste? – Di una última mirada a Irasue y continúe con mi camino de antes - ¡Ella no podrá lograrlo Sesshomaru! – Fue lo último que escuche por parte de Irasue. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero también era mi única oportunidad de salir victorioso de toda esa sarta de estupideces llamadas tradiciones. Sabía que estaba res quebrantando una de las principales reglas, sabía que mi padre había muerto por tal acto .Sin embargo yo era diferente, a mí nadie me daría órdenes para cumplir un estúpido acuerdo. A mí nadie me diría como gobernar mis propias tierras.

-Eso está por verse – Dije a las últimas palabras de Irasue.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de escribirme y contarme un poco de lo que les parece esta historia y lo que piensan acerca de cómo avanza la historia, como siempre se los agradezco mucho. Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo.

¡Que lo disfruten!


	4. capitulo 4

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR.

CAPITULO 4:

PVO: INUYASHA.

Hace unos días me había parecido sentir el olor de Kagome cerca del pozo devora huesos, por un momento había creído que Kagome se había arrepentido de tan absurda decisión y había regresado, me di cuenta que tan solo había sido mi cabeza jugándome una mala broma. Por si no fuera poco a los dos días cuando Rin llego de visitar a unos enfermos en la aldea vecina ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, mi olfato y mi mente me hacían sentir en la pequeña un tenue rastro de Kagome a su alrededor, inclusive le había preguntado si de casualidad se había cruzado con ella, obviamente ella negó diciendo que no sabía de qué hablaba. Fue entonces cuando me di por vencido y regrese a la aldea a vigilar los alrededores, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo destinaba a pensar en la última conversación que había tenido con Kagome, pues últimamente ningún monstro se atrevía a mostrar su cara cuando era bien sabido en los alrededores que unos caza demonios, un monje, unas sacerdotisas, un kitsune y un mitad bestia protegían esa aldea como si de eso dependiera nuestra existencia. Era por eso que la aldea se encontraba pacíficamente la mayor parte del tiempo y eso ocasionaba más tiempo libre, más tiempo de óseo, mas pensar en Kagome. Cuando les había contado lo sucedido a los demás se entristecieron pero me confesaron que ellos ya se lo esperaban, eso sin duda me sorprendió y me hizo preguntarme si en verdad yo me había equivocado. La verdad es que aún no tenia en claro mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero si sabía dos cosas: la primera era que todo este tiempo había tratado de encontrar la respuesta a lo que Kagome me había cuestionado la última vez y la segunda…En verdad extrañaba a Kagome como jamás había imaginado, lo único que rogaba era poder verla y decirle lo que en verdad sentía aunque fuera solo por una vez.

-¡Inuyasha es hora de comer! – La voz de Sango me hizo bajar del enorme árbol y caminar hacia su casa.

-¿Has regresado? – Dije en cuanto vi a Shippo sentado. Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que él había llegado.

-No, solo soy un espejismo…Por supuesto que regrese ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa perrucho! – Me señalo y una pequeña vena comenzó a nacer en mi frente. Lo tome de su cabello y lo mire con molestia.

-Mira enano…Si solo viniste a insultarme y a hacerme perder la paciencia mejor no hubieras regresado – Mencione entre dientes, lo solté y tome asiento.

-Por favor dejen de pelear y coman civilizadamente. Sé que ambos se extrañaron – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sango – Pero ¿No deberían de empezar a mostrar su afecto de otro modo? – Shippo y yo enseguida nos volteamos a ver y con sincronización tomamos nuestro plato para comenzar a engullir nuestros alimentos. Shippo me miro y bajo su plato para hablar.

-En realidad vine por una razón – Su seriedad nos hizo prestarle atención.

-¿Qué sucede Shippo? – Pregunto Rin con esa calidez parecida a la de Kagome.

-Hace unos días cuando entrenaba cerca de las tierras del Oeste, me pareció sentir la presencia de Kagome – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esa declaración. Tal parecía que yo no era el único en extrañar y comenzar a enloquecer por Kagome. Sango le acaricio su pelo con suavidad, al parecer ella también creía que estábamos enloqueciendo – Se lo que están pensando y ¡Les aseguro que no es así! – Nos miró con tristeza - ¡Yo jamás confundiría el aroma de Kagome! – Todos nos miramos con cierta pena y fue entonces cuando decidí apoyar a Shippo en estos momentos, de cualquier forma de nada serviría decirle que estaba equivocado pues al igual que yo el aún mantenía la esperanza de que Kagome regresara.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? – Le pregunte cruzando los brazos.

-Yo tenía pensado ir a investigar en cuanto sentí su aroma, pero me fue imposible llegar hasta las tierras de Sesshomaru, desde que se esparció el rumor de que pronto habrá un nuevo heredero de esas tierras los demonios se han alborotado - ¡Espera! ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Sesshomaru iba a ser papá? Aclare mi garganta y mire hacia otro lado.

-¿En dónde escuchaste eso? – No quise sonar muy interesado.

-El rumor se está expandiendo por todas partes. Si resulta ser cierto quiere decir que pronto serás tío, después de todo aunque él te repudie sigues siendo su hermano – Gire a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido por esas últimas palabras.

-¡No me importa lo que el haga! – Volví a mi posición de antes.

-Si no te importara no habrías cambiado el tema de Kagome por el de Sesshomaru – De nueva cuenta una vena creció sobre mi frente al ver el rostro sonriente de Shippo al decir aquello. Sango pareció notarlo e intercedió.

-Si eso fuera cierto Rin ya te lo hubiera dicho ¿Cierto? – Sango giro a ver a Rin. ¡Es verdad! Si alguien sabía algo al respecto esa alguien era Rin, no por nada era la protegida de Sesshomaru desde hace años, por lógica al ser una de las pocas personas cercanas a el suponía que tenía el privilegio de ser una de las fuentes confiables para saber si era o no cierto ese rumor.

-¡Aquí el punto es que Inuyasha debe de cerciorarse si Kagome se encuentra bien! – Mi atención de nueva cuenta cambio a Shippo.

-Creí que tú también estabas interesado en buscar a Kagome.

-¡Por supuesto que soy el más interesado! – Se levantó exaltado – Si no fuera así ¿Por qué otra cosa habría venido a buscarte perrucho? – Trate de respirar para no perder la paciencia – Si mi examen no estuviera próximo ¡Yo mismo iría a buscar a Kagome! – Levanto su dedo apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Si como no… solo – Sonreí con burla y esta vez el frunció el ceño.

-¡Por tu culpa Kagome se fue! – Me señalo - ¡Así que es tu deber ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta estúpido! – Me levante y mi puño se estrelló en su cabeza comenzando así una pelea.

-¡No pueden! – El grito de Rin nos hizo mirarla con confusión. Ella se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de su acto y bajo la mirada. "Sospechoso" retumbo en mi mente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Me acerque a ella - ¿Por qué no podemos ir a las tierras de Sesshomaru? – Ella levanto la mirada con nerviosismo.

-N-no es que no puedan ir – Sonrió nerviosa – P-pero ¡recuerda que tú no eres bien recibido ahí! ¿Y si te pasa algo? – Por alguna razón su comportamiento se me hacía muy extraño, algo me decía que esas no eran sus verdaderas razones. Mi instinto me hizo aferrarme más a la idea de ir en vez de hacer caso a sus advertencias, pues también tenía razón en lo que decía.

-No te preocupes… Nada malo sucederá – Di la vuelta – Saldré mañana muy temprano.

-¡Inuyasha! – Me detuve al escuchar la voz de Rin - ¡Iré contigo! – "Sospechoso" retumbo de nuevo en mi cabeza, sin embargo decidí hacer caso omiso.

-Está bien, partiremos temprano – Dije y salí de la cabaña de Sango con un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

PVO: KAGOME.

Sonreí con una gran felicidad al ver que mis poderes habían hecho cruzar a Sesshomaru a mi época. Trate de reprimir una carcajada al ver tan sorprendido a Sesshomaru, el pareció notarlo y de nueva cuenta su cara se volvió seria.

-¡Bienvenido a mi época! – Grite aun sabiendo que él me ignoraría.

-Este lugar apesta – Vaya que Sesshomaru sabía cómo apagar el ánimo, aunque también era casi seguro que para el sí oliera mal, después de todo el aire de aquí no era tan puro como en el Sengoku y si a eso le agregábamos que la cantidad de humanos aumentaba considerablemente en esta época y para él no era nada agradable todo lo que tenía que ver con humanos podría ser que tuviera razón.

-Sígueme – Dije comenzando a caminar hacia mi casa segura de que el me seguía a unos cuantos metros. En cuanto entre a mi casa mi madre me dio la bienvenida como de costumbre.

-¡Kagome! Hija que bueno que estés de regreso – Dijo todo aquello mientras me envolvía en una abrazo.

-Gracias Mamá – Dije separándome de ella. Observe que enseguida su mirada se dirigió atrás de mí y sonreí con nerviosismo. Me aclare la garganta para que mi madre me mirara – Él es Sesshomaru madre…Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha y también es el padre de mi hijo – Un silencio se formó de repente y mis nervios crecieron. Mire que mi madre se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y eso me preocupo.

-¡Dios mío es muy guapo! – En cuanto dijo eso casi me voy de espaldas, mi madre no conocía la palabra discreción para nada – Ahora si estoy segura que mi nieto será muy guapo – Me sonroje aún más y decidí cambiar el tema.

-¿Y el abuelo? – Mi madre me miro y sonrió aún más al entender mis razones.

-Se fue a visitar a tu hermano, yo tenía algo que resolver y fue por eso que regrese, pero estaba por irme.

-¿Te iras? – Pregunte con preocupación.

-Lo siento mucho hija – Mi madre me acaricio el cabello con ternura al comprender mis sentimientos – Es necesario que regrese, tu hermano necesita mi ayuda. Lo entiendes ¿Cierto? – Yo asentí con un puchero y mi madre sonrió divertida – Además… - Tomo su maleta – Creo que ustedes necesitan estar solos – Mi madre me guiño un ojo y sentí mi rostro arder.

-¡Mamá! – Grite y Naomi solo soltó una carcajada. Se detuvo enfrente de Sesshomaru y hablo con un poco más de seriedad – Siéntete como en casa. Fue un gusto conocerte – Se inclinó levemente y para mi sorpresa Sesshomaru le correspondió el saludo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Es adorable! – Menciono mi mamá haciendo un gesto extraño. Respire con resignación y la vi caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Cuídate! –Grite antes de que saliera y ella giro su cabeza.

-Igual ustedes – Dijo saliendo de la casa - ¡Espero que puedan dormir bien juntos! – Grito y en realidad no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que observe las habitaciones de Souta, el abuelo y la de mamá. Un tic nervioso comenzó a hacerse presente en mi ojo derecho.

-¿Es enserio? – Dije entre dientes al ver que la única habitación disponible era mi cuarto pues las demás se encontraban en remodelación. Suspire resignada y guie a Sesshomaru a mi cuarto – Esta es mi habitación – Mencione indicándole que pasara. De inmediato el comenzó a mirar todo con curiosidad y cierta precaución, por inercia comencé a enseñarle los nombres de todo lo que había en la habitación y para que servían. Inclusive él se había tomado la molestia de preguntarme el funcionamiento de algunas cosas como la computadora, la regadera y libros, especialmente estos últimos le habían despertado cierto interés. Tome un libro de los tantos que tenia de medicina y se lo ofrecí - ¿Sabes leer?

-Por supuesto que si – Dijo un poco ofendido y tomo el libro mirándolo con mucha curiosidad e interés. Sonreí y lo deje entretenido con aquel libro mientras iba a la habitación de Souta a buscarle ropa para esta época. Mamá tenía la costumbre de comprarle a mi hermano ropa más grande según ella para cuando creciera, así que estaba segura que unas cuantas mudas le quedarían perfectas a Sesshomaru. Cuando entre de nueva cuenta a la habitación me fue imposible no quitarle la mirada a Sesshomaru no sabía si era porque me impresiono verlo leyendo dos libros al mismo tiempo o porque se veía sumamente apuesto leyendo con esa expresión de tratar de entender algunas cosas. El pareció notar mi presencia y mi mirada en el pues a los pocos segundos levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Por unos segundos ambos nos quedamos mirándonos como si tratáramos de adivinar lo que pasaba por el pensamiento del otro, sin embargo después entre en razón y rompí aquel extraño momento.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tantos libros de medicina? – Su pregunta me sorprendió bastante, jamás me hubiese imaginado que Sesshomaru expresara abiertamente su curiosidad con una pregunta y menos que me la dijera a mí. Sentí su mirada esperando mi respuesta y tome asiento en mi cama.

-La medicina es mi especialidad – Trate de buscar palabras que el entendiera, no es que pensara que fuera un idiota, pero era obvio que había cosas que el aun no entendía por más inteligente que fuera – Yo me dedicare a cuidar de la salud de las personas, es por eso que trato de aprender cómo hacerlo.

-¿Ayudar a las personas? – Dejo los libros en el escritorio y tomo otros de la repisa.

-Si…ayudar a todas las personas – Dije mirando todas sus acciones. Abrió la pasta del nuevo libro y comenzó a hojearlo.

-Por todas quieres decir ¿Buenos y malos? – Hablo sin despegar su vista del libro. Su cuestionamiento me dejo un poco sorprendida pues quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle mi punto de vista ante su pregunta, pero de nuevo el hablo – Si dices que ayudas a todas las personas ¿Qué hay de las que has matado? – Era obvio que se refería a las personas y monstruos que había matado en el Sengoku. Sonreí con cierta tristeza.

-Tienes razón…Fui muy hipócrita al decir tan a la ligera aquellas palabras – El levanto la mirada y dejo de nueva cuenta el libro en el escritorio – Creo las circunstancias son diferentes. En el Sengoku no existe la justicia, igualdad, entre otras cosas. Eso me ha llevado a proteger a la gente de la única manera que es posible allá. Además, no me arrepiento pues he salvado a personas inocentes y siempre he tratado de dar segundas oportunidades, tal vez es estúpido, tal vez para otras personas mi punto de vista no sea igual al mío, pero así es como yo pienso y me siento bien. Tanto en esta época como en la otra siempre he tratado de hacer lo correcto. Tu y yo no somos muy diferentes – Me levante y me acerque al escritorio observando los libros - ¿Por qué proteges a Rin? ¿Por qué matas a otros? – Tome un libro que presentía le gustaría y di vuelta para dárselo – En cuanto termines de leer los demás lee este – Se lo ofrecí con el propósito de cambiar la conversación, al final de cuentas mi intención no era que el me respondiera aquellas preguntas si no que tratara de entenderme aunque sea un poco.

-He terminado de leer aquellos – Dijo tomando el nuevo libro que le ofrecía.

-¿Éstas bromeando? – El me miro con seriedad y tomo la ropa que había dejado en la cama.

-¿Qué es esto? – Extendió las prendas para mirarlas mejor. Me acerque con cautela pues el momento que tanto había temido se acercaba.

-Es para ti… - El levanto una ceja.

-No usare cosas de humanos – La arrojo.

-¡Oh vamos Sesshomaru! – Sin querer pose mis manos en su pecho para detener su caminar – Si no usas eso no podrás salir de aquí y tienes que acompañarme a ver a nuestro hijo – Lo mire con cierta suplica y el tomo mis manos con delicadeza para girar y tomar de nuevo la ropa. Estaba segura que por décima vez en el día estaba sonrojada ¡Que imprudente podía llegar a ser! Me dije mentalmente cerrando los ojos con vergüenza, menos mal Sesshomaru no me había matado por tocarlo o a lo mejor solo se había detenido por nuestro hijo – Gracias hijo – Susurre sin querer y abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta que Sesshomaru podía escucharme… ¡¿Qué demonios?! De inmediato mis manos se posaron en mis ojos al ver el pecho de Sesshomaru desnudo ¡Me mataría! ¡Me mataría!

-Humana.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención! – Grite como loca y coloque mis manos enfrente agitándolas con nerviosismo. Mis ojos se posaron nuevamente en sus músculos - ¡Ahhhh! ¡Lo siento! – Cubrí mis ojos de nuevo.

-Humana necesito ayuda – Baje con cautela mis manos y lo mire discretamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Trataba de asegurarme que no había imaginado a Sesshomaru pidiéndome ayuda. El solo frunció el ceño y movió sus manos haciendo referencia a los botones de la camisa.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Claro!... ¡Ayuda! – Reí con vergüenza mientras me acercaba a el – Comencé a abotonarlo de abajo hacia arriba – En ese caso hubiera mirado mejor – Dije entre dientes y en cuanto me di cuenta otra vez de mi error mordí mi labio inferior y un poco cohibida mire a Sesshomaru que me miraba extrañamente. Baje de nueva cuenta la mirada hacia los botones y sin querer al abrochar el ultimo botón toque su piel y una sensación bastante rara me recorrió el cuerpo. Quite de inmediato mi mano y salí de la habitación casi corriendo excusándome con irme a cambiar. Una excusa bastante estúpida pues la ropa se encontraba en mi habitación, por lo tanto me dirigí a la habitación de lavado y busque cualquier prenda que pudiera ayudarme a olvidar ese momento tan raro y esa excusa tan estúpida.

.

.

.

PVO: SESSHOMARU.

En verdad no entendía el comportamiento y las estúpidas acciones que hacía o decía la humana. La verdad no me sorprendía, los humanos siempre son estúpidos en la forma en la que se comportan, pero de alguna manera ella lograba exasperarme más de la cuenta, quizá se debía a que ella era de esta época, quizá era más estúpida que los demás, quizá…quizá solo le estaba prestando atención más de lo normal por ser quien llevaba en su vientre a mi heredero. Termine de vestirme y fui afuera de la habitación comenzando a seguir el rastro de la miko. En cuanto me vio entrar a la sala se levantó de aquel sillón y me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos la escanearon de arriba hacia abajo, pues la vestimenta que traía se me hacía poco apropiada para una dama, aquella tela solo le cubría la mitad de sus muslos y la tela que traía arriba era muy ajustada. Regrese mi mirada a su cara cuando la escuche hablar diciendo que llegaríamos tarde a la cita. Sin decir nada la seguí muy de cerca y entramos a un artefacto que caminaba por sí solo, ella me explico que era un taxi y que su función era transportar personas a sus destinos. Me di cuenta que le gustaba mucho hablar pues todo el camino se la paso hablando y explicándome sobre lo que se veía por fuera. Cuando llegamos, entramos a un edificio (como ella lo había llamado) caminamos por un pasillo totalmente blanco y con un olor extraño. Ella se acercó a una humana que al momento que me vio me sonrió y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Buen día, tengo una cita con el Dr. Sawa – La miko le sonrió como siempre a la otra mujer y ella comenzó a buscar en la computadora. Cuando dejo de usarla su mirada fue de sorpresa, primero miro a la miko con recelo y después me miro a mí con más sorpresa. La miko pareció notarlo y frunció levemente el ceño - ¿Hay algún problema? – La mujer sonrió con cierta malicia. Me puse en alerta.

-Creo que está equivocada. La única cita que tiene en unos minutos el Dr. Sawa es con una chica embarazada, creo que te equivocaste de día niña – De repente sentí como el aura de la miko subía mostrando una sonrisa extraña.

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi…Estoy segura que en su computadora aparece el mismo nombre, yo soy la MUJER embarazada y… - La miko se acercó a la mujer y susurro – Aquel hombre de atrás es el padre de mi hijo – La mujer detrás de la computadora frunció el ceño – Pasare a mi cita en este momento – Dijo la miko comenzando a caminar. Observe que la otra mujer cruzo los brazos con molestia y seguí a la miko – Estúpida mujer ¿Quién se cree? – Bufo con molestia, al parecer ella podía arreglárselas sola, mejor para mí, una molestia menos. Entramos a un cuarto con aparatos que había reconocido al leer el libro de la humana y observe como un hombre saludaba amablemente a la miko. Observe con mucho cuidado todos sus movimientos, no me inspiraba confianza.

-Bueno Higurashi acuéstate aquí y descúbrete el vientre de favor – Fruncí el ceño al escuchar aquello, a pesar de que había leído algo al respecto no era lo mismo verlo que leerlo. Ella me importaba un comino, pero también era cierto que si algo le pasaba a ella mi heredero sufriría las consecuencias y ciertamente no me hacía gracia que ella tuviera que mostrar su piel a cualquiera – Me imagino que usted es el padre. Tome asiento a lado de su esposa - ¿Esposa? Retumbo en mi mente…Como dije…Los humanos eran unos completos imbéciles.

-¡Oh no! Nosotros no somos esposos – Dijo la humana completamente roja. Inmediatamente olfatee deseo y felicidad por parte de aquel hombre.

-Supongo que eso vendrá después – Dijo aquel estúpido aplicando una sustancia extraña en el vientre de la miko. Sin esperar más tome asiento a lado de la humana. El humano levanto la mirada y lo observe con demasiada seriedad dejándole claro que hiciera su trabajo lo más cuidadosamente posible. El bajo la mirada enseguida y tomo un aparato pequeño para después colocárselo a la humana en el vientre. Mis sentidos se alertaron y mire a la humana para saber si se encontraba bien.

-Todo está bien – Dijo con una sonrisa. Cruce los brazos y a mis oídos llego con más claridad el latido del cachorro. Por inercia mire hacia una pantalla, pues de ahí provenía el sonido.

-Ese es su hijo – Escuche al humano y enseguida algo comenzó a ocurrir dentro de mi estómago, sin embargo lo ignore pues de inmediato mi sentido del olfato me indico que la humana estaba llorando. Gire de inmediato y tome la mano de aquel humano apartándola de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte. Ella me miro con asombro y se secó las lágrimas de inmediato.

-Discúlpame fue la emoción – Su mano toco la mía y pensé en matarla por ser la segunda vez en el día en que me tocaba, pero claramente eso no sería buena idea en estos momentos. Pensé entonces en advertirle que dejara de hacer eso, pero la voz del humano me detuvo.

-Si están de acuerdo continuare – Lo mire de nuevo con mala cara y lo solté. Regrese mi mirada a la pantalla. El humano comenzó a enseñarnos las partes del cachorro aunque la verdad es que yo no le encontraba sentido alguno a lo que decía y veía, pero por alguna razón me parecía interesante lo que mostraba aquella pantalla. Un punto blanco se mostró en la pantalla y comenzó a parpadear, de nueva cuenta sentí que algo le ocurría a mi estómago.

-Es hermoso – Escuche decir a la humana y por primera y única vez creí estar de acuerdo con ella. Después de todo estábamos hablando de un Taisho, claro que sería atractivo y muy poderoso.

Cuando salimos del lugar no me fui sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a aquel humano. Me aseguraría de que no volviéramos aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Observe que le entregaron algo a la humana que ella acepto gustosa y por fin salimos del lugar, la miko guardo aquello en una mochila y caminamos un par de cuadras en silencio. A pesar de que sabía que ella quería decir algo por el olor que desprendía, de vez en cuando volteaba a verla de reojo para advertirle que se abstuviera de hablarme, sinceramente desde que salimos de aquel lugar y desde que caminábamos y olfateaba la excitación de los hombres y mujeres que nos observaban mi humor había empeorado si es que era posible. Seguí caminando con aquella aura que claramente decía "no me mires" "no te acerques" "no respires cerca de mí" y de un momento a otro sentí que la miko había parado. Gire a mirarla con enojo y eleve mi youki para hacerle saber que no estaba dispuesto a esperarla como un sirviente. Ella giro y me miro sin importancia, cosa que hizo que me hirviera la sangre, camine dispuesto a enseñarle que conmigo se tenía que comportar y de repente ella estiro la mano ofreciéndome algo extraño.

-Es un helado…Es muy rico – Dijo, fruncí el ceño y di la vuelta retomando mi camino.

-Que amargado – Escuche y gire a verla con mi ira contenida. Ella paso de largo y comenzó a lamer aquella extraña cosa. Estaba a punto de enseñarle una lección cuando hablo.

-Sé que estás en tu limite – Me miro – Pero en verdad tu hijo y yo moríamos por un helado.

-Eso es una estupidez – Dije, la tome de la muñeca sin ninguna delicadeza y comencé a arrastrarla hasta su casa. A los pocos minutos de empezar nuestra caminata me di cuenta que había perdido el helado que había obtenido antes, pero poco me importo seguí arrastrándola hasta llegar a su casa. Un cosquilleo pasó por mi brazo derecho y la solté. Me miraba con rabia y eso me hizo de alguna manera feliz, eso quería decir que había sufrido un poco por perder aquel helado. El resto del día fue de alguna manera pacifico, estaba tan enojada que solo me dirigió la palabra para ofrecerme comida, después de eso se retiró a su habitación hasta que llego la noche. Abrí los ojos cuando escuche que bajaba las escaleras.

-Sesshomaru – Gire mi cabeza para poder mirarla. Lo primero que note es que se había cambiado de ropa, nada diferente de la que traía pues esta al igual que la anterior dejaba mucho al descubierto, también percibí un aroma diferente en ella, una combinación de vainilla y fresas, nada mal… - Quiero enseñarte algo ¿Puedes subir?

-No me interesa – Dije y ella inflo las mejillas molesta.

-¡Vete al demonio! – Grito - ¡Estúpido perro! – Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Apreté mis dientes, maldita humana como se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera. Sin poder evitarlo me levante y me dirigí a su habitación, me detuve antes de entrar. Si bien no me importaba irrumpir en su habitación, tenía que admitir que mis modales me hacían querer tocar la puerta antes de entrar, así que lo hice y ella enseguida me permitió pasar. Me dio una rápida mirada y volvió su atención al libro que tenía en sus manos. Me quede parado observándola fijamente, comencé a sentir su ansiedad ante mi mirada. Suspiro, bajo el libro y me miro.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera…Es exasperante.

-Fuiste tú quien me llamo – Ella se acercó a un buro que tenía a lado de su cama, lo abrió y saco el sobre que le habían entregado en aquel lugar. Ella se levantó de la cama y me ofreció algo.

-Quiero que te quedes con esto – Dijo. Yo lo tome, lo mire y después volví a mirarla esperando que me dijera algo – Son las fotos del ultrasonido…Es nuestro hijo.

-Lo sé – Respondí. Lo que me interesaba saber era el porque me lo daba a mí, seguí mirándola y ella pareció entender pues de nueva cuenta hablo.

-Pensé que te gustaría tenerlas – Sonrió y saco algo más del sobre – ¡Yo tengo las mías! – Levanto unas fotografías idénticas a las que me había dado - ¿No crees que a tu madre, Jaken o Rin les gustaría ver a nuestro hijo? – La mire fijamente tratando de entender sus acciones. En verdad no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que decía.

-Es frustrante – Susurre por inercia.

-¿He? – Menciono y como era costumbre la ignore. Guarde aquellas fotos y me senté en una sillón que se encontraba ahí. Observe que ella regreso a la cama y tomo el libro que tenía antes. Se veía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, algunas veces sonreía sin razón alguna, otras veces su ceño se acentuaba ligeramente y tal parecía que tenía un problema con meter su bolígrafo a la boca cuando trataba de pensar más de la cuenta.

-¡Sesshomaru! – Su grito me hizo mirar hacia otra dirección. Aclare mi garganta y cuando gire a verla me encontré con que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi – Eres alguien súper inteligente ¿No? – Levanto el libro que tenía en sus manos - ¿Leíste este libro? Resulta que soy muy buena en muchas cosas, menos para los números.

-Miko – Hable.

-Para mí desgracia mi profesión tiene alguna que otra relación con los números y…

-Miko – Hable por segunda vez.

-Si no logro entender esto será muy malo para mis pacientes. Entonces quería… - Me levante, la tome de la cintura para evitar que tocara el suelo (pues como he mencionado antes es bastante estúpida), le cubrí la boca con mi mano libre y la mire seriamente.

-Cierra la boca – Dije y ella asintió solo con la cabeza. La solté, recogí el libro que había tirado al suelo cuando la sorprendí y me acerque a su escritorio tomando una hoja en blanco. La mire para indicarle que se acercara y así lo hizo, comencé a escribir paso por paso lo que tenía que hacer. En cuanto termine le arroje la hoja y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Wooouu! Eres muy bueno – Dijo al momento que guardaba la hoja en una mochila – Gracias – Dijo regresando a su cama – Puedes tomar mi cama si lo deseas.

-No es necesario – Dije cortantemente.

-Bien – Dijo con resignación por primera vez en todo el día. Cruzo los pies mientras abrazaba una almohada y me miro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Pregunte. Retiraba lo dicho de hace un momento, tal parecía que ella siempre tenía algo que decir.

-Mi embarazo será igual que los de una youkai – No tenía intenciones de embargarme en una plática que se extendiera, pero de inmediato su preocupación y miedo inundo la habitación y era muy molesto aquel aroma. La mire y cruce los brazos.

-Tú no eres una youkai.

-Pero nuestro hijo tampoco es humano – Dijo un poco cohibida, tal parecía que ella pensaba que me molestaba lo que nuestro hijo sería - ¿Hay algo de lo que tenga que prepararme? ¿No voy a dar a luz en 63 días o sí?

-Si ese fuera el caso tu vientre ya estaría más grande – Ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón – Dijo.

-Sin embargo si tendrás que prepararte para dos cosas – Su preocupación y temor aumento.

-¿Qué cosas? – Arrojo la almohada y coloco ambas manos en la cama mirándome fijamente.

-El cachorro se alimentara de tu energía, en este caso de tu poder espiritual. Conforme más poderoso sea el cachorro más tomara de ti, si no logras alimentarlo bien tanto el cómo tu morirán – Sus ojos se agrandaron y se pusieron vidriosos.

-Quieres decir que si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte el morirá – Yo asentí y sus manos se posaron en su vientre.

-Te apoyare lo más que pueda – Ella me miro con esperanza.

-¿Puedes?

-Si puedo, pero no lo suficiente. Ya que es mitad demonio puedo transmitirle parte de mi energía a él. Sin embargo será doloroso para ti – Ella pareció entender a lo que me refería. Su mirada cambio de repente dejándome curioso.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo soportare lo que sea por mi hijo! No lo dejare morir – Me miro con determinación.

-Lo sé – Pensé en voz alta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Me cuestiono con duda en sus ojos.

-También el parto será difícil – Decidí cambiar el tema y al parecer funciono – Sera más doloroso que un parto humano y también usaras mucha energía – Ella trago saliva y se froto sus brazos con sus manos. Suspire…quizá me había sobrepasado un poco en el tono en que le había mencionado todo, después de todo era normal que tuviera miedo, era humana, primeriza, y lo que llevaba en el vientre no era ni humano ni demonio.

-Todo estará bien – Dije y ella levanto la mirada, me miró fijamente por unos segundos y después asintió con una sonrisa. El aroma a miedo disminuyo considerablemente.

-Sesshomaru… ¿Eres capaz de sentir las emociones del cachorro? Llamarlo cachorro es sumamente extraño – Dijo esto último para ella misma.

-Puedo, pero dado que es muy pequeño aun no me es posible.

-Ya veo – Miro su vientre y como era costumbre lo acaricio – Cuando seas capaz de hacerlo asegúrate de decírmelo – Me miro con una sonrisa. Se acostó y me di cuenta que aun quería seguir hablando - ¿En verdad te gustaría que fuera niño?

-¿Por qué crees que me importa su sexo? – En verdad sus preguntas eran muy extrañas, tanto que se me hacía difícil responderle algunas. Comenzaba a sentirme incomodo por alguna razón.

-Bueno, supongo que por ser el próximo heredero de tus tierras quieres que sea varón ¿No?

-Todos desean un macho – Dije sin complicaciones y cansado de su palabrería.

-Todos desean que sea niño, lo entiendo – Dijo para después bostezar – Pero no pregunte por lo que quieren los demás – Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse - ¿Tu qué quieres que sea? – Me miro por unos segundos y después los cerro por completo. Me quede un rato mirándola aun con su pregunta en mi cabeza. Me levante y tome la manta que se encontraba echa bola en la cama, la extendí y cubrí su cuerpo con ella. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me aleje de inmediato al reaccionar sobre mis acciones ¡Esa humana!...No, no definitivamente no tenía que ver con la humana. Desde que había observado a mi cachorro por medio de esa pantalla algo comenzó a cambiar dentro de mi ¡Sí! Esto era obra nada más y nada menos que de mi cachorro ¡Tenía que ser eso! Era mi hijo después de todo y por supuesto que me preocupaba su bienestar. Con ese pensamiento tome asiento de nuevo en el sillón y al olfatear que no había ningún peligro, decidí cerrar los ojos. Algo me decía que mañana sería un día muy largo.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Capítulo 5

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR.

CAPITULO 5.

PVO: KAGOME.

En cuanto desperté supe que sería un excelente día para ir de compras. Ya que iba a estar unos meses en el castillo de Sesshomaru necesitaría varias cosas para mi estadía ahí. Cuando desperté había notado tanta tranquilidad en el rostro de Sesshomaru que lo deje dormir más tiempo en lo que me alistaba y preparaba el desayuno, quizá el estar aquí lo dejaba tener una buena siesta. Me imaginaba que en el Sengoku el conciliar un sueño tranquilo para el sería difícil, el más que nadie tenía que estar muy al pendiente de que no atacaran el castillo o a cualquiera de sus protegidos. Debo de admitir que se molestó un poco por darse cuenta que había dormido de más, pero tampoco es que fuera nuevo su humor ¿No? Fue por eso que no le di importancia. Al llegar al centro comercial lo primero que note es que muchos ojos nos miraban, al principio creí que era porque Sesshomaru es alguien demasiado atractivo, siempre lo supe. Incluso cuando aún estaba con Inuyasha cada vez que veía a Sesshomaru me parecía alguien interesante, misterioso, elegante, atractivo y guapo. En resumen reunía mucha de las características que a una mujer le atrae, sin embargo también note que varias miradas del sexo masculino también se posaban en mí y la verdad me intimidaban un poco, no me gustaba llamar mucho la atención y tal parecía que en este momento Sesshomaru y yo era lo que estábamos haciendo. Por inercia me situé más cerca de Sesshomaru y comencé a caminar a su paso, el frunció el ceño pero no digo nada, así que supuse que estaba bien. Lo primero que fuimos a comprar fue víveres, en su mayoría antojos como chocolates, dulces, helado, pizza fría y ese tipo de chatarra, claro que tampoco me olvide de llevar alguna que otra cosa nutritiva. Cuando estábamos en la fila para pagar las cosas una duda pasó por mi cabeza.

-Sesshomaru ¿Nuestro hijo se alimentara de sangre o algo por el estilo? – Una señora que estaba atrás nos miró raro y soltó una pequeña carcajada que obviamente a Sesshomaru no le gusto. Enseguida la callo con una mirada.

-Acaso el cachorro será un vampiro. No digas estupideces – La señora de atrás se cubrió la boca para no reír por el comentario de Sesshomaru. Esta vez fui yo quien la callo con una mirada. Terminamos de pagar y continuamos caminando, me alegre que el fuera tan caballeroso y llevara las bolsas. Sonreí disimuladamente se veía como cualquier humano que va de compras, ya me imaginaba que problema se armaría si alguien de la otra época lo viera así, pensarían se tratase de una ilusión.

-¿Entonces ustedes no cazan? ¿No comen carne cruda, sangre? – Al tratar de romper el silencio decidí regresar al tema anterior. Sentí su youki crecer por la pregunta – Yo solo quiero asegurarme de no encontrar a mi hijo cazando una ardilla, un pájaro o un gato – Aclare de inmediato, pero al parecer mis palabras lo enervaron a un más.

-Nosotros no haríamos algo tan denigrante ¿Te quedo claro ahora? – Me miro con suma molestia. Sonreí mentalmente, era tan divertido sacarlo de sus casillas con algo tan simple. Era tan infantil la mayoría de las veces. Lo más chistoso era que las pocas veces que lo había observado interactuar con Rin o con Inuyasha siempre se mantenía sereno o simplemente ignoraba lo que le decían, pero conmigo siempre demostraba lo molesto que se encontraba con mi palabrería. Quizá eso era lo que me incitaba a continuar, además de que me daba mucha curiosidad aprender sobre los youkais. Tenía algunos conocimientos y obviamente conocía a la perfección a Inuyasha (o eso creía) pero de alguna manera mi hijo tendría que interactuar con mas youkais puros, así que quería saber un poco de sus costumbres.

-Pero entonces si lo hacen ¿cierto? Tal vez no ustedes los daiyokais, pero no está del todo mal mi teoría. Además, si estamos hablando de un niño quiere decir que es probable que su instinto le gane. Lo que quiere decir que en su momento tu también lo hiciste –Reprimí una carcajada al imaginarme a Sesshomaru persiguiendo un pájaro o una mariposa.

-Humana… - Levante la vista y decidí que era tiempo de huir.

-¡Una tienda para bebes! – Grite y señale un local. Emprendí vuelo enseguida, una buena táctica para huir de un daiyokai molesto. En cuanto entre al local la emoción me embargo, estaba segura que mi sonrisa y mis ojos hablaban por si solos. Me dirigí a un estante con mamelucos de animalitos, tome uno de perrito.

-Creo que no tiene caso este disfraz – Sentí una mirada penetrarme la espalda, opte por elegir otro. Encontré uno de león y me pareció en verdad adorable - ¡Por kami-sama ya puedo imaginármelo! – Abrace el disfraz.

-Me niego a que mi cachorro use algo tan denigrante.

-¡Pero es adorable! – Dije y el movió la cabeza. Tome esta vez uno de panda y el resultado fue el mismo – Bufe - ¡Es solo un bebe! ¡Te aseguro que a él no le importara usar cualquier cosa!

-El cachorro del daiyoukai más poderoso del mundo no usara nada de este estilo bajo ninguna circunstancia – Rodé los ojos ante su explicación y pase de largo al siguiente estante en donde se encontraba ropita casual, mamilas y algunos juguetes. Comencé a meter unas mamilas en la canasta que había tomado cuando entre al lugar.

-¿Qué es eso? – Cuestiono Sesshomaru tomando y mirando la mamila que había metido.

-Es un biberón, su función es alimentar al bebe – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué acaso esa no será tu función? – Su pregunta me sonrojo un poco, pues varias personas habían volteado a mirarnos. Le arrebate la mamila y volví a meterla al canasto.

-Por supuesto que será mi función, pero también necesito varias de estas – Dije y agradecí que ya no dijera más. Tome un móvil para la cuna de animalitos.

-Nada de animales – Dijo Sesshomaru y lo gire a ver con mala mirada. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos encontraron un móvil de lunas y estrellas. Me pareció perfecto.

-Tienes que admitir que está perfecto. Después de todo es su símbolo ¿No?

-Supongo que ese no esta tan mal – Dijo y yo sonreí guardando el artefacto. Continúe mirando mi alrededor ¡Quería comprar todo! Pero claro que mi economía no era tan buena, solo me limite a comprar lo que me agradaba y lo que no perjudicara mi economía. Mire de reojo para observar que hacía Sesshomaru y me sorprendí cuando no lo encontré a mi lado o tras de mí. Comencé a mirar por los alrededores y sonreí con ternura al verlo mirar un estante de ropita elegante. Me dirigí hacia él y a pesar de que estaba segura que él había notado mi presencia por extraño que pareció siguió mirando la ropa sin importarle.

-¿Hay algo que te agrade? – Pregunte. El tomo una yukata masculina y me la entrego. "Porque no me sorprende" pensé tomando la yukata.

-Eso es más decente – Dijo y yo suspire con resignación. Después de todo la yukata era linda toda en color azul con algunos detalles en negro y estaba segura que nuestro hijo se vería adorable de cualquier forma.

-Es linda – Dije dando vuelta para dirigirme a la caja a pagar, no sin antes tomar el mameluco de león que me había robado el corazón desde que había entrado. Observe que Sesshomaru lo tomo de un extremo y enseguida yo hice lo mismo – Yo también tengo derecho de elegir la ropa de mi hijo – Jale la ropa hacia mí.

-Esta prenda es ridícula. No permitiré que el use algo que lo ridiculice – Esta vez el atrajo la prenda hacia él. Fruncí el ceño.

-No hables por ti mismo – Dije atrayéndola hacia mí.

-¡No lo usara! – Levanto más el tono de su voz.

-¡Oh por supuesto que lo hará! ¡Soy su madre!.

-¡Ya dije que no!

-¡Y yo dije que sí!

-¡Que no! ¡Suéltala maldita humana! – Gruño.

-¡Suéltala tu maldito perro terco! – Ambos tiramos de la prenda y como era de esperarse se rompió. Abrí la boca más de la cuenta por la sorpresa de haber roto tan hermosa prenda y cuando gire a ver a Sesshomaru, una muy diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro. Me enfurecí, levante mi mano derecha y materialice una bola de energía espiritual ¡Lo purificaría! Y no me importaría nada. Por su parte el también levanto la mano dejándome ver sus garras. Ambos estábamos dispuestos a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias hasta que note que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Desaparecí de inmediato mi bola de energía y gire.

-Tienen que pagar eso – Dijo la señorita que trabajaba ahí. Mi ira se triplico al enterarme que pagaría por algo que no usaría. Definitivamente me vengaría. Sonreí falsamente.

-Por supuesto que pagare por ello – Dije y comencé a seguir a la señorita hasta la caja no sin antes mirar a Sesshomaru con furia.

.

.

.

PVO: SESSHOMARU.

Una vez más en lo que resto del día la humana solo me dirigió la palabra para comer. Poco me importo, al contrario, mientras menos hablara mejor para mí. Además ella había sido la culpable del espectáculo que habíamos armado en el centro comercial, le advertí que mi descendiente no usaría algo tan patético, pero como cualquier humana y mujer se empecino en querer desafiarme, el cómo terminaría era obvio. Como si no fuera poco, aun tuve que ser yo quien cargara todas las cosas innecesarias que compro en la tienda, eso solo lo había soportado porque había leído que los embarazos de los humanos suelen ser complicados. Alcé la mirada cuando note que la noche había caído. Tome asiento en la silla de ayer y me dispuse a leer el libro que la humana me había recomendado. Pasaron unos minutos de tranquilidad hasta que escuche que la humana entraba a la habitación, a pesar de que escuchaba y notaba todos sus movimientos decidí ignorarla. O al menos eso intente hasta que la vi correr al baño, comencé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños y me pare en la puerta dispuesto a entrar.

-¡No entres! – Escuche que la miko me grito y fue entonces que me detuve. Sin embargo comencé a sentirme ansioso. Toque la puerta esperando que dijera algo. Escuche que jalo la palanca del inodoro y decidí esperar, pero nada.

-Voy a entrar – Dije y abrí la puerta. Observe que limpiaba su boca y después de eso coloco ambas manos en el lavabo con la cabeza agachada. Me acerque a ella, la tome del mentón y levante su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? – Ella me miro con cierto cansancio, pero aun así asintió. Mataría a ese doctor por decir que todo estaba bien, claramente no parecía ser el caso. "Incompetente" fue lo que paso por mi cabeza.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la cama? Me siento un poco mareada – Dijo y enseguida la tome en mis brazos comenzando a caminar hasta su cama. La acosté con suavidad y ella me sonrió levemente.

-¿En verdad estas bien? – No pude evitar cuestionarla, después de todo estábamos hablando de la seguridad de mi cachorro.

-Si…no te preocupes. Son síntomas normales – Ensancho la sonrisa – Nunca creí que fueran tan molestos – Dijo y por un momento sentí pena por ella al pensar que esto solo era el principio. Levante mi mano y la coloque en su cabeza por unos cuantos segundos, ella pareció sorprenderse pero cuando quite la mano prefirió no decir nada. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando sentí que ella tiro de mi ropa. La mire…

-Cuéntame algo… - Se sonrojo – Así olvidare las náuseas más rápido – Dijo.

-¿Por qué eso tendría que calmar tus náuseas?

-Porque me centrare en lo que cuentes y olvidare mi malestar – Sonrió. Pero al ver que pasaban los segundos su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse – No sabes cómo hacerlo ¿Cierto? – Aclare mi garganta ante sus palabras.

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo – Me excuse.

-Mentiroso… - Dijo la miko con una sonrisa - ¿ésta bien que yo pregunte? – Estaba a punto de decirle que lo mejor era que cerrara la boca e intentara dormir, cuando ella hablo - Tu madre era aquella hermosa youkai que intento matarme ¿verdad?

-Es correcto – Dije restándole importancia.

-¡Se parecen mucho! – Menciono pasando uno de sus cabellos atrás de su oreja - ¿Ella también desprecia a los humanos? – De alguna manera el hablar de mi madre me incomodaba .El pasado que había tenido tanto con mi padre como con mi madre no era del todo agradable y ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a contárselo a una humana – Entiendo… - Dijo la miko – Supongo que hay cosas de las que no puedes hablar tan fácilmente. Al parecer si hay algo que tienen en común Inuyasha y tu – Sonrió al ver mi ceño fruncido – A ninguno le gusta hablar de sus padres. – Me miro de una manera extraña – Ahora que lo pienso cuidadosamente, Inuyasha ha sufrido poco a comparación de ti – Fruncí el ceño al ser comparado con ese hanyo, la mire de mala gana para que se callara. No quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces – En primera naciste en un mundo donde todos ya habían decidido tu futuro, me imagino que tuviste que cargar desde muy pequeño con la responsabilidad de ser el próximo sucesor de las tierras del Oeste, tuviste que esforzarte más que los demás para cumplir con las expectativas de tus padres y de los demás, al igual que las comparaciones.

-¡No digas estupideces! – Levante la voz y enseguida ella derramo una lágrima.

-No conforme con eso, cuando nació Inuyasha las cosas entre tus padres debieron de haber empeorado, la atención de tu padre se desvió totalmente a Inuyasha y a su madre porque él pensaba que tú eras fuerte, porque creyó que tú podías manejar la situación ¡Cuando no era así! ¡Tú también lo necesitabas a él! Tú también querías que él te prestara atención - ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Esas lágrimas que derramaba eran por mí? No eran lágrimas de lastima, eso era un hecho, sus lágrimas eran de tristeza, pero ¿Por qué? Yo siempre me había abstenido de mostrar siquiera debilidad en mis ojos frente a mi padre. Al contrario, siempre trate de hacerme fuerte para que el me reconociera, para que me notara y ¡lo logre!, pero por alguna razón no fue suficiente para mí, siempre quise algo más de él y la única vez que creí estar cerca de lo que deseaba fue la última vez que había cruzado palabras con él. Aquella vez que me había dicho que usara mi poder para proteger a alguien. Cuando él me dijo aquello creí que ya era tarde, creí que era un hipócrita al decirme esas palabras. Después de todo yo me había convertido en lo que era por querer seguir su camino. Sin embargo me molesto más el darme cuenta que todo por lo que me había esforzado había sido en vano, pues con la simple presencia de aquella humana él había echado por la borda todas sus creencias, todos sus reconocimientos, sus costumbres, su estatus, ¡todo!…todo por lo que yo me había esforzado. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que él siempre me había mirado a su manera. Sin embargo creo que jamás lograre comprenderlo del todo, jamás comprendería la debilidad que lo hizo actuar de esa manera, la debilidad que lo llevo a la muerte. Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que mi mano se encontraba limpiando las lágrimas que caían de la humana. Me aleje de inmediato y salí por el balcón directo a un árbol. Observe mi mano y fruncí el ceño ¡definitivamente la estadía en esta época me estaba afectado! Daba gracias a quien fuera que mañana regresaríamos y todo volvería a la normalidad.

.

.

.

PVO: KAGOME.

Desde que había despertado Sesshomaru parecía evitarme y por alguna extraña razón me incomodaba el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros desde la mañana. Poco me importaría iniciar una conversación con él, a pesar de que la única que hablara fuera yo, pero me sentía un poco mal por haber insistido en la conversación de ayer respecto a sus padres, después de todo yo no tenía el derecho. Aun así agradecía mentalmente su educación y preocupación al ser el quien llevaba todas las cosas que había decidido traerme de mi época. En cuanto habíamos tocado el suelo del Sengoku como un fiel servidor Jaken se encontraba esperándonos junto con Ah-hun, fue por eso que decidí viajar en el lomo del animal para no sentirme tan mareada e incómoda con Sesshomaru. Al igual que desde la mañana el viaje fue en completo silencio, sin embargo antes de llegar lo observe fruncir el ceño.

-Jaken – Llamo al pequeño sapo.

-S-si amo bonito – Respondió aquel con el temor dibujado en su cara. Por alguna extraña razón un mal presentimiento me embargo.

-¿Sucedió algo con Rin? – Pregunto Sesshomaru sin mirar a Jaken. Enseguida me puse alerta.

-¡N-no, por supuesto que no amo bonito! P-pero ella me comento que iría a las tierras – Jaken me miro con el ceño fruncido – Supongo que debe querer ver a esta humana – Me siguió mirando de mala forma y entonces alce la mano comenzando a crear una pequeñita bola de energía. Enseguida el retrocedió y yo sonreí ¡era tan divertido! – No puedo distinguir quien es peor – Susurro y solté una pequeña carcajada. Él puso una cara de miedo, debió de darse cuenta que si yo lo había escuchado era obvio que Sesshomaru lo había escuchado - ¡Amo bonito! – Grito dramáticamente mientras hacia una reverencia - ¡Tenga piedad! – Sesshomaru lo ignoro y de nueva cuenta sonreí. Comenzamos a aterrizar y fue entonces que mi sonrisa se borró. Gire a ver a Sesshomaru con preocupación. El me miro y frunció el ceño pero estaba segura que no lo había fruncido por mi si no por aquella presencia. Me acerque a él comenzando a sentirme nerviosa.

-¿Por qué él está aquí? – El me miro y después miro a Jaken. El dio un respingo, pero estaba segura que para él era imposible sentir aquella presencia.

-Jaken lleva esto al cuarto de la miko.

-¡Como ordene amo bonito! – Fue la rápida respuesta de Jaken.

-No es obvio él porque ésta aquí – Dijo como siempre apacible. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo supo? No hay manera… ¿A caso tú se lo dijiste? – Le pregunte, pero era obvio que él no tenía pensado contestar. Me enfurecí - ¡Sesshomaru! – Le grite y como era de esperarse el me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Quién te crees que eres estúpida humana? – Me miro con molestia. Mentiría si dijera que no me lastimaba su agarre, pero de ninguna manera suplicaría que me soltara. Nos miramos fijamente con molestia tomando eso como una batalla en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. O eso fue lo que creí, pues en cuanto escuche aquella voz decir mi nombre gire completamente sorprendida a verlo.

-Inuyasha… - Susurre.

-Kagome – Menciono nuevamente Inuyasha esta vez caminando hacia mí. Me sorprendí de nueva cuenta cuando sentí que me envolvió en un abrazo. Me encontraba en shock, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de responder a su abrazo ¡Así no tenían que ser las cosas! Sentí que deje de respirar cuando el comenzó a olfatearme. Ahogue un gemido de dolor cuando sentí que sus uñas se incrustaron en mi piel.

-Inuyasha yo… - Ni siquiera termine cuando él se alejó de mi para poder mirarme. Me dirigió una mirada que me hizo estremecer, me tomo fuertemente de mis brazos lastimados y comenzó a zarandearme.

-Dime que no es cierto… - Pronuncio con furia. Mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero me negué a soltar alguna lagrima - ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Maldita sea! – Grito zarandeándome con más fuerza. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar un ligero color rojizo. Me preocupe y fue entonces que intente soltarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Me tomo esta vez del cuello y fue entonces que una tercera mano apareció. Sesshomaru miro con odio a Inuyasha y aparto como si nada su mano de mi cuello, los ojos de Inuyasha se tornaron más carmín ¡Tenia que intervenir! Si el perdía el control aquí saldría muy lastimado, pues desde que se había armado todo este escándalo todos los invitados y la madre de Sesshomaru habían salido a presenciar el show.

-¡Tu…! – Inuyasha miro con odio puro a Sesshomaru - ¡Cómo pudiste ponerle un dedo encima a mi Kagome! - Se le fue encima a Sesshomaru - ¡Te matare hijo de puta! – Inuyasha trataba de asestarle algún golpe, pero en su estado era obvio que no pensaba con claridad, por ende, Sesshomaru esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques, tanto, que en una de esas se cansó y le propino tremendo golpe en el estómago haciéndolo volar varios metros por el aire. Ahogue un grito de preocupación cuando observe que Inuyasha cayó fuertemente al suelo, pero más me preocupe cuando lo observe levantarse como si nada, era obvio que había perdido el control y se dirigía de nueva cuenta a atacar a Sesshomaru. Como si mi cuerpo tomara acciones por su cuenta me coloque enfrente de Sesshomaru. Grite.

-¡Inuyasha basta! – En un intento desesperado levante la mano y expulse parte de mi poder espiritual hacia él. La tierra cimbro levemente y las pequeñas piedras se alzaron un par de centímetros. Lo último que pude observar fue como Inuyasha salió disparado emanando humo de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

PVO: INUYASHA.

Abrí los ojos con un fuerte dolor invadiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. No era necesario que alguien me dijera que había perdido el control y que Kagome me había detenido, un par de ocasiones cuando ella se enfurecía conmigo este era el resultado, aunque tenía que admitir que esta vez se le había pasado la mano. Me coloque de pie y observe que Rin entro al cuarto con un bol lleno de agua. Me miro con cierta culpabilidad.

-Lo sabias ¿Cierto? – Ella enseguida asintió bajando la mirada. Aunque había comprobado por mí mismo que Kagome estaba preñada de Sesshomaru aún no lograba asimilarlo. Algo me decía que detrás de todo esto había algo mal, pues si bien el cachorro que esperaba Kagome era de Sesshomaru, ella aún estaba libre. Eso me daba esperanzas.

-¡Tengo que hablar con ella! – Dije comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de aquel cuarto.

-¡Señor Inuyasha! – Rin se interpuso en mi camino – No creo que sea buena idea, la señorita Kagome se encuentra descansando. Ella uso mucha energía cuando intento detenerlo, el señor Sesshomaru y los demás youkais están muy enojados por lo ocurrido. Si la señorita Kagome lo ve y se vuelve a alterar podría ser muy perjudicial para ella y él bebe – ¡Lo entendía! Entendía a la perfección que Kagome necesitaba descansar, pero necesita hablar con ella y sacarla de este lugar. De ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a dejarla en este castillo con Sesshomaru y todos los demás youkais. Esta vez no la abandonaría.

-Lo siento Rin – Dije pasando de largo comenzando a caminar hacia donde mi olfato me indicaba. Di la vuelta en un pasillo y un pie casi me hace caer.

-¿A dónde crees que vas apestoso? – Gire con una gran vena en la frente al ver al estúpido del lobo cruzado de brazos.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! – Grite y él sonrió.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi mujer es mi asunto apestoso – Dijo Kouga primero con esa insolencia que lo caracteriza para después poner cara seria. Miro a todos lados y se acercó a mí con misterio – Jamás creí decir esto pero me alegro de que estés aquí – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante sus palabras. Decidí ponerme serio igualmente.

-¿Porque dices eso? ¿Acaso Kagome está en peligro?

-Cada segundo que Kagome pasa aquí ésta en peligro.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Vi que el bufo con cansancio.

-¿A caso no lo entiendes? Kagome es humana y tu hermanito es un daiyoukai ¿Cuál crees que va hacer el resultado de su unión? – Fue entonces que entendí lo que quería decir el lobo – Creo que después de lo que ha pasado nadie duda que el heredero sea alguien muy poderoso, pero de igual manera no es conveniente para ciertas personas.

-¿Por qué Kagome sigue aquí? – Pregunte - ¿Por qué no me avisaste de esta situación una vez te enteraste? – Lo tome de sus ropas.

-Sesshomaru le ordeno a Kagome que se quedara aquí hasta que el le dijera lo contrario. Además… - Se soltó de mi agarre – Yo intente avisarte de esto en cuanto me entere de la magnitud del problema, pero estamos hablando de que tu hermano me dio una orden y cualquier youkai en su sano juicio, excepto por ti, saben que si se meten con Sesshomaru están muertos ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó convencer a Sesshomaru para que me dejara quedarme más tiempo después de que terminen los asuntos con las demás tierras y después de que sepamos que pasara con Kagome? – Fruncí el ceño ante eso último. Si en un principio no me agradaba la idea de que Kagome se quedara en estas tierras con esto definitivamente no la dejaría ni un solo día más.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Kagome?

-Lo que vaya a pasar con ella no es lo importante. Aquí lo único que nos debe de importar es sacar a Kagome de aquí lo antes posible. Yo, desgraciadamente no podía hacerlo solo, pero ahora que estas aquí creo que puede funcionar.

-¿Qué pasara con tu título del lord del Sur? – Kouga sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? – Gire y cruce los brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Dije.

-Cambiando un poco de tema perrucho, estoy curioso respecto a algo ¿Cómo fue que Kagome termino siendo preñada por tu hermano? ¿No se suponía que ustedes se iban a casar? – Su pregunta me hizo sentir mal. Decidí callar pues ahora más que nunca me arrepentía de haberla lastimado como lo hice.

-Iré por Kagome – Dije pero él me tomo del hombro antes de que avanzara.

-Así que estoy en lo cierto, algo sucedió entre ustedes ¿No es así? – Por primera vez sus ojos me miraron con desprecio - ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – Frunció el entre cejo y yo lo imite quitándome su agarre.

-Eso no te importa – Espete con molestia.

-Está bien – Dijo Kouga tomando aire – Después de todo no es difícil imaginar que su separación haya sido por causa de tu obsesión con la sacerdotisa muerta – Comenzó a caminar y mentiría si sus palabras no me afectaron, pues una vez más me hacían saber lo estúpido y malvado que había sido con Kagome.

-No hagas nada estúpido por ahora y espera a que yo te de la orden para actuar – Fue lo último que escuche de Kouga. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Kagome, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que dos youkais se encontraban cuidando la entrada.

-Maldito Sesshomaru – Susurre con furia ¿Quién se creía para prohibirme la entrada? ¡Yo tenía más derecho que el sobre Kagome! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Me dirigí con molestia hacia los youkais dispuesto a pelear si era necesario. Nada de eso fue necesario pues en un parpadear Sesshomaru se encontró enfrente de mí. Una furia invadió mi ser, sentí que la energía demoniaca me imploraba a gritos volver a salir, pero si quería hablar con Kagome tenía que calmarme.

-Largo de aquí – Dijo Sesshomaru y apreté lo dientes.

-¡Quiero ver a mi Kagome! – Grite - ¡Tengo todo el derecho! – A penas y termine de decir la última palabra cuando sentí que Sesshomaru me tomo del cuello – S-suéltame maldito – Pronuncie con dificultad. La puerta se abrió y Kagome salió de ella.

-Sesshomaru…por favor… - Dijo mirándolo con gran seriedad. Sesshomaru gruño y me soltó para después situarse a lado de Kagome.

-¡Piérdete Sesshomaru! – Grite con molestia.

-¡Sesshomaru se queda aquí! – Grito Kagome casi al mismo tiempo en que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Apreté los puños en un esfuerzo por controlar mi ira – ¿Vas a hacerte responsable si vuelves a perder el control? – Menciono Kagome con un tono molesto. Baje las orejas por sus palabras - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? – El tono en el que había formulado la pregunta era de cansancio, me sentí un poco mal al respecto pero igual decidí responder a su pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí y de esta manera? Qué clase de trucos sucios usaron para que terminaras siendo tú la madre del próximo heredero de estas tierras – Dije esto último mirando a Sesshomaru con recelo.

-Sesshomaru no es el culpable de esto si a eso te refieres – Kagome hablo al darse cuenta que miraba a Sesshomaru como si él fuera el culpable. ¡Espera!... ¿Cómo que no era el culpable? Entonces ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? Mire a Kagome esperando continuara con su explicación – Mira Inuyasha, si te estoy contando esto es por el cariño que aun siento por ti – Sonrió un poco – Y porque aunque a ninguno le parezca son hermanos y mi hijo tiene un fuerte lazo con ambos – Ambos gruñimos ante las palabras de Kagome – Mi…hijo… - Kagome se tornó completamente roja de un momento a otro ¡No me gustaba! No me gustaba que ella mostrara ese lado tierno a alguien más, no me gustaba que se encontrara más cercana a Sesshomaru aunque solo fuera por el cachorro ¡No me gustaba! ¡No me gustaba! – Fue concebido de manera "natural" y por el consentimiento de ambos – Abrí la boca de la sorpresa y Kagome bajo la cara completamente apenada.

-¡No es posible! – Dije tratando de acercarme a ella. Sesshomaru se interpuso - ¡No mientas Kagome! Si alguien te está amenazando o aun sigues molesta conmigo por lo que pasó, por favor dímelo…Pero no me mientas – Ella subió su rostro y me miro con comprensión.

-Lo siento Inuyasha – Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos – Pero lo que te acabo de confesar no es ninguna mentira ¿En verdad crees que sería capaz de jugar con algo así? – Una punzada se sintió en mi pecho, pero me fue imposible no mirarla con desprecio pues si lo que decía era verdad eso quería decir que ella me había engañado. Sonreí con malicia.

-Eres una hipócrita – Dije con odio. Comencé a reír de dolor y rabia – Soy un estúpido. Yo sintiéndome mal por la forma en la cual te habías ido y resulta que tú no fuiste tan perfecta que digamos. Dime… ¿Desde cuándo te burlabas a mis espaldas? ¡Eres una cualquiera! – Grite para enseguida recibir una bofetada por parte de Kagome.

-No me compares contigo Inuyasha porque yo no soy como tú. Si bien lo que tuvimos Sesshomaru y yo fue un día antes de que termináramos yo no lo supe hasta días después. Admito que te falle al final y que te lastime. En verdad lo lamento Inuyasha – Me miro con gran seriedad. Bufe con una sonrisa, sabía que quizá mi comportamiento estaba mal pues a pesar de todo yo conocía a Kagome y sabía que ella nunca me lastimaría a propósito, pero en ese momento por alguna razón quería hacerla sufrir, quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que yo en estos momentos – Pero ningún dolor se compara con el que tú me hiciste sentir todos los días. Tú me fallaste desde que creíste que yo era un reemplazo para Kikyo.

-Así que es una venganza – Escupí con desprecio. Ella sonrió con tristeza y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Vete Inuyasha – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante su mirada tan determinada – Vete y no regreses más – Sin poder evitarlo la tome de la muñeca.

-¡Tú me amas! – Por primera vez la mire con desesperación - ¡No puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti! ¡Prometiste que estarías a mi lado siempre! – Sin darme cuenta mis garras se habían encajado en su piel. Sesshomaru me tomo del cuello y me estampo en la pared.

-Si la vuelves a lastimar te matare hanyo – Sus palabras hicieron que me hirviera la sangre ¡Yo era quien tenía que decir esas palabras y no el! Comencé a respirar irregularmente.

-No tienes derecho sobre ella – Sonreí con maldad – Según lo que yo veo ella no está marcada por ti – Mi cabeza se hundió más en el concreto.

-No tientes tu suerte maldito mestizo – Sentí que Sesshomaru incrusto sus garras en mi cuello.

-Por favor Sesshomaru suéltalo – Kagome intervino tocando la mano de Sesshomaru ¿Desde cuándo Sesshomaru dejaban que lo tocaran? Un mal presentimiento comenzó a crecer dentro de mi pecho.

-No te metas miko – Respondió Sesshomaru dándole una rápida mirada a Kagome.

-Sesshomaru por favor bas… - Kagome pareció marearse pues se sujetó la cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se aferraba más a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué sucede? – Aquel mal presentimiento comenzó a expandirse al ver que Sesshomaru me había soltado al ver a Kagome en ese estado. Los mire por unos segundos y al no poder soportarlo más me fui de ahí con mil cosas en la cabeza. Busque a Kouga y cuando lo encontré entre a su habitación sin importarme nada. Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba con cara de preocupación.

-Dijiste que te quedarías por un tiempo aquí ¿Cierto?

-Así es… ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Sonreí con ironía ante su pregunta pues todo estaba mal.

-Kagome me pidió que me fuera – Kouga pareció sorprenderse – Me iré por unos días, dejare que Kagome recapacite sobre sus acciones. Aprovechare para ir a avisarles a los demás sobre los acontecimientos y en cuanto termine regresare, así que más te vale y cuides de ella.

-No tienes que decírmelo apestoso. A comparación de ti yo si cuidare de ella aun si eso significa dar mi vida – Su determinación en la mirada me hizo mantenerme callado, así que sin más salí de la habitación y momentos después salí del castillo. Estuve corriendo un par de minutos a toda velocidad cuando me detuve a tomar aire y darle la cara a alguien que me había estado siguiendo desde mi salida del castillo.

-¿Tienes algún asunto conmigo? – Dije mirando hacia unos arbustos. Aunque aparentemente se veía que no había nadie, la presencia de alguien me indicaba lo contrario.

-Eres bueno para ser solo un hanyo – Sus palabras me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Grite con molestia.

-Lo mismo que tu…Sacar del castillo a aquella humana – Su respuesta me hizo interesarme en saber más.

-Habla – Dije observando cómo alguien salía de los arbustos mostrando una enorme sonrisa llena de maldad.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Capitulo 6

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR.

CAPITULO 6.

PVO: SESSHOMARU.

Me encontraba muy molesto ¡No! Molesto era poco, me encontraba completamente ¡Furioso! La razón…El maldito hanyo. ¿Quién demonios se creía el para decir toda esa sarta de estupideces referente a la madre de MI cachorro? ¡Se atrevía a decirme que yo no tenía derecho sobre ella! ¡Ha! ¡Yo tenía más derecho sobre ella de lo que alguna vez él tuvo! Por lo que había pasado era evidente que ellos habían terminado su relación desde que la vi en aquel estado vergonzoso, quizá aún no terminaban "oficialmente" pero pude darme cuenta que lo suyo estaba perdido. Sinceramente a mí no me interesa que los dos aun sienta algo uno por el otro, lo que definitivamente jamás permitiré y aceptare es que me dejen como un idiota frente al consejo cardinal ¡Eso nunca! Y mucho menos si se trata de ese bastardo de Inuyasha. Esta vez el en verdad se había salvado gracias a la debilidad de la humana, porque si ella no se hubiera sentido mal gracias a todo lo acontecido últimamente, en verdad habría pagado caro el escándalo que había formado en mis tierras. En fin, estaba seguro que ya me las cobraría y de qué manera. Por el momento tenía que admitir que me daba un poco de satisfacción el hecho de que la miko se encontrara en mis manos en este momento. Deje de un lado mis pensamientos cuando observe que la anciana a la cual le había ordenado que la revisara salió de la recamara, como era de esperarse se detuvo a unos pasos frente a mí y me reverencio para después comenzar a hablar.

-Ella y el cachorro se encuentran bien por el momento mi señor – Alce una ceja al escuchar ese "por el momento"

-¡Explícate! – Ordene. Ella asintió y abrió los labios nuevamente.

-Los últimos inconvenientes que ha tenido la señorita últimamente se deben solo al exceso de preocupación. Mas sin en cambio a cabo de notar las primeras ondas de energía demoniaca del cachorro.

-No es muy pronto para que eso suceda.

-Ciertamente lo es mi señor, pero hay excepciones de vez en cuando. Generalmente esto sucede cuando el producto es muy fuerte – La anciana sonrió débilmente – Su cachorro pinta para ser alguien muy poderoso mi señor, pero también puede ser contraproducente para la humana.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Pregunte.

-Creo que es necesario que máximo en un mes comience a pasarle parte de su energía mi señor – Fruncí levemente el ceño al escuchar esto, era muy pronto para que yo comenzara a hacer algo así. Odiaba cuando mis planes no solían seguir el rumbo con el que los planeaba. Suspire, ya me encargaría de conseguir que todo saliera de acuerdo a mis planes, por el momento lo único que me quedaba hacer era confiar en esa estúpida humana. Lo odiaba, porque yo no suelo confiar en nadie, mucho menos si ese alguien es humano y estúpido (tal y como lo es ella) pero esperaba que como la mayoría de las madres humanas diera su vida por el cachorro si era necesario. Digamos que confiaba en su instinto materno más que en ella.

-Creo que no debo recordarte que no puedes hablar con nadie acerca de esto – Dije mirando a la youkai que aún permanecía de pie frente a mí.

-Mi señor puede estar tranquilo – Dijo y fue entonces que pase de largo no sin antes decirle que se retirara. Entre a la habitación esta vez sin tocar, pues no estaba de ánimos para formalidades. La localice de inmediato sentada en uno de los marcos de la ventana mirando hacia el cielo con una mirada pensativa.

-Deberías descansar – Mencione y fue entonces cuando se dignó a mirarme. Sonrió débilmente y regreso su mirada al cielo.

-Sesshomaru ¿Crees en el amor? – Me pregunto sin apartar su mirada – Una vez escuche por Sango que ustedes los demonios marcan a sus parejas cuando quieren pasar el resto de su vida con ellas. Me pareció algo muy romántico – Sonrió esta vez con más ganas y después me miro colocándose de pie. Por alguna razón estaba seguro que ella no esperaba respuestas por mi parte, pues se dirigió a la cama sin decir nada más – Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte – Dijo de la nada mirando y tocando su vientre como últimamente lo hacía. Bufe molesto por su comportamiento que seguramente tenía que ver con el hanyo y también por lo que a continuación haría. Me acerque a la cama y tome asiento en el extremo de esta, sentí de inmediato su mirada curiosa y por ende desvíe la mirada.

-Marcar a alguien va más allá de amar a alguien.

-¿Quieres decir que no solo marcan a alguien por amor? – Sentí que la cama se movió y gire a verla. Se encontraba más cerca y sus ojos mostraban una gran curiosidad.

-Cualquier youkai que se atreva a marcar a alguien en definitiva lo hace por amor a su pareja.

-¿Y entonces?

-Al marcar a alguien creas un vínculo que solo puede romperse con la muerte de alguno de los involucrados. Hay casos en los que al morir uno muere el otro de igual manera – La miko se llevó una de sus manos a la boca al sorprenderse por aquella confesión.

-Eso es…hermoso – Alce una ceja al no comprender sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que eso es hermoso? Para la mayoría es un suicidio marcar a alguien en estas épocas – La miko sonrió divertida y cruzo ambos pies ¿Qué era tan divertido?

-A veces olvido que has vivido demasiado tiempo, así que al oírte decir aquellas palabras me recuerdas a mi abuelo – Paso algo de cabello atrás de su oreja, su cara volvió a tornarse seria – Entiendo que el que ustedes marquen a alguien conlleve una gran responsabilidad, también comprendo que quizá haya "personas" que no alcanzan a comprender la magnitud de marcar a alguien. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que el mayor miedo que se ha instalado en los demonios en cuanto a este tema es por los humanos ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Qué te hace llegar a esa conclusión? – Pregunte muy intrigado.

-Los humanos tenemos menos tiempo de vida, por lo tanto, vivimos nuestra vida apresuradamente, con la estúpida idea de que el tiempo no nos alcanzara para ser felices. Es por eso que muchas veces tomamos decisiones equivocadas para ir tras aquello que pensamos que nos ara feliz y quizá si nos hace feliz, pero no nos ponemos a pensar que llegara un momento en nuestras vidas en donde lo único que en verdad importaba era el amor. Al final solo queda eso. Supongo que para los demonios es todo lo contrario, pues al vivir más tiempo ese amor se queda con ustedes por largo tiempo – La humana me miro y estiro esta vez sus pies – Así que los demonios si tienen temores después de todo – Su sonrisa burlona me hizo bufar.

-No digas estupideces.

-No son estupideces – Se sentó en sus rodillas - ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Sesshomaru! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! Ahora casi no se da eso de marcar a las parejas.

-No es por la razón que mencionas. Es solo que nosotros no necesitamos de alguien – La mire con seriedad – El amor no existe para nosotros los youkais.

-¡Mientes! – Dijo la miko acercándose más – Si eso fuera cierto nunca hubiera existido eso de marcar a alguien.

-Para mí pesar también existen youkais estúpidos y débiles.

-¿En verdad crees que el amor te hace débil? – Su mirada se tornó triste de un momento a otro. Decidí ignorar su pregunta ¡Suficiente! Por hoy había sido suficiente, me levante dispuesto a retirarme, pero enseguida sentí su mano tomando la mía. Gire de inmediato a verla con una mirada de advertencia.

-¿No es verdad que si el vínculo es muy fuerte el poder de ambos se intensifica? – Su pregunta me sorprendió, pues hace unos segundos parecía no saber nada del tema, pero ahora sacaba un tema que solo muy pocos conocían ¿Acaso Inuyasha se lo había contado? ¿Ellos en verdad habían hablado del tema? Ahora entendía porque había sacado precisamente este tema ¿Se sentía dolida por no haber sido marcada por el? De alguna manera eso me molesto. Me solté de su agarre para ser yo quien tomara su muñeca, la acosté en la cama con la fuerza necesaria para no lastimarla y me coloque encima de ella. Me miro con sorpresa pero nunca con temor.

-¿Inuyasha prometió marcarte? – Ella abrió los ojos con más sorpresa si era posible.

-Inuyasha no tiene nada que ver con esto – Sus ojos mostraban sinceridad, pero no me sentía satisfecho.

-¿No preguntaste todas estas cosas sin sentido porque lo viste?

-¡No es así! Digo…si pensaba en él, pero no fue por lo que estás pensando – Apreté el agarre en su muñeca ¿Cómo se atrevía a decime que sabía lo que pensaba? ¡No era posible! - ¡Yo me di cuenta que ya no siento nada por Inuyasha! – La solté de inmediato sin romper la conexión de miradas que se había formado en ambos. Ella se sonrojo y giro de inmediato a un punto fijo, su reacción por más extraño que pareciera me hizo sonreír discretamente.

-Descansa – Dije dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Tú también descansa – Fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

.

.

.

PVO: KAGOME.

Por alguna extraña razón había descansado de maravilla, por lo tanto mi humor era excelente. Me levante comenzando a tararear una canción y me acerque a un pequeño tocador comenzando a cepillar mi larga cabellera, observe que hoy se veían más pronunciados los rulos que se formaban en las puntas de mi cabello y decidí dejar mi cabello suelto al ver que no se veían tan mal. Proseguí con escoger mi atuendo, estaba tan de buen humor que mis energías las sentía al máximo, por ende, pensé que sería buena idea practicar mis tiros y alguna que otra actividad que no fuera tan pesada para él bebe. La youkai que ayer me había revisado me había comentado que hacer actividad física no era problema para dañar a mi bebe, al menos claro que el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte y especialmente en esa zona. Además también había incluido que al ser yo una sacerdotisa podía protegerlo creando una especie de kekai en mi vientre. No sonaba tan mala su idea para no descuidar mis entrenamientos, pero tampoco me quería arriesgar del todo, prefería sentirme segura conmigo misma y por su puesto con él bebe, así que lo haría lo más relajado posible. Saque de un cajón unos shorts negros, una playera blanca de tirantes gruesos con escote redondo, botas tipo militar en color negro y una cartuchera con un par de armas de fuego que coloque en mi cadera. Desde que habíamos terminado con Naraku mi poder comenzó a crecer considerablemente fue por eso que la anciana Kaede me había comenzado a entrenar para aprender a controlar y canalizar mí poder .Para mi mala suerte no pude controlarlo del todo con el entrenamiento de Kaede, así que ella me sugirió que aprendiera a usar algún arma como la de Sango, quizá al utilizar un objeto, mi energía pudiese canalizarse a través de él y así sería más fácil para mí. Con ese consejo en mi cabeza las veces que me encontraba en mi época decidí entrenarme en varias cosas, pues después de practicar por primera vez con el arco comencé a agarrar gusto por las armas, incluyendo las de fuego. Cuando me coloque la blusa sentí que algo andaba mal, sin poder evitarlo subí la blusa a la altura de mis pechos y grite, grite tan fuerte que en menos de un minuto Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kouga, Rin y su madre se encontraban en la habitación.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿¡Que pasa!? – Kouga fue el primero que se acercó como loco a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien - ¿Estas herida? – Sentía sus manos en mis brazos esperando una respuesta, pero estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo - ¡Kagome! – Me sacudió con preocupación. Sesshomaru se acercó y lo fulmino con la mirada. Kouga entendió al instante y sonrió con inocencia al ver lo dramático y poco delicado que había sido conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Sesshomaru me miro con una preocupación que solo yo pude mirar. Aun incapaz de formular alguna palabra baje la mirada hacia un vientre abultado. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría ¡Pero nunca de un día para otro! Además este vientre no era de alguien que llevara casi tres meses ¡Parecía de cinco! ¡No entendía que estaba pasando! Levante mi cabeza y lo mire con preocupación y temor.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Esto no estaba ayer! – Señale mi vientre con angustia.

-Llama a la anciana – Ordeno Sesshomaru a Jaken.

-No es necesario – La madre de Sesshomaru detuvo a Jaken con una mirada. Camino hacia nosotros y giro hacia los demás presentes – Pueden regresar a sus actividades – Todos se miraron unos a otros dudando si debían o no hacer caso a las órdenes de Irasue.

-¡Fuera! – Ordeno Sesshomaru y enseguida todos salieron - ¿Sabes que es lo que está ocurriendo? – Irasue dio una rápida mirada a Sesshomaru y después se acercó a mí. Observe su mano con mucho cuidado mientras la acercaba a mi vientre, era evidente que después de lo ocurrido no confiaba en ella. Ella pareció notar mi desconfianza y sonrió levemente.

-No te are daño – Dijo y suspire tratando de relajarme, después de todo era la única que parecía saber que sucedía. Comenzó a tocar mi vientre con suavidad, en unas ocasiones cerraba los ojos tratando de encontrar algo. Mire a Sesshomaru y el parecía muy al pendiente de lo que hacía su madre, al parecer no era la única desconfiada en esta habitación. Regrese mi mirada cuando sentí que Irasue alejaba la mano de mí.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? – Estaba segura que mi preocupación se notaba en cada palabra. Irasue me miro con seriedad, se sentó en un taburete y sonrió débilmente.

-En toda mi vida solo he visto dos casos como este – Esta vez miro a Sesshomaru – Los cachorros son muy poderosos, pero supongo que ya sabías sobre eso – Tanto Sesshomaru y yo captamos enseguida las palabras de Irasue.

-E-espere… ¿Acaso dijo "Los"? – Irasue ensancho su sonrisa. Me miro.

-¿No lo sabias? – Recargo su cara en uno de sus dedos.

-¡Es imposible! ¡No tiene sentido! Cuando me hice el ultrasonido solo había uno.

-Hay productos que saben esconder su presencia muy bien hasta que ellos decidan. Es por eso que menciono que solo he visto dos casos como estos en mi vida, bueno, con el tuyo tres.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – Mire a Irasue, pero quien respondió a mi pregunta fue Sesshomaru.

-Por el poder que ellos poseen – Dijo Sesshomaru con total tranquilidad.

-Debes de estar muy feliz Sesshomaru – Dijo Irasue dándole una mirada algo extraña, fruncí el ceño levemente ante esa acción. Se levantó y camino hacia la salida – O quizás no – Dijo antes de salir. Mire de inmediato a Sesshomaru esperando una explicación, pero el desvió su mirada hacia mi vientre. Enseguida olvide lo que había pasado y me concentre en el Daiyokai que veía mi vientre algo pensativo.

-¿Quieres tocarlo? – El me miro de una manera extraña, tal parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que miraba mí ya abultada barriga. Sonreí con resignación y me acerque a él, mire su mano y después lo mire a él pidiéndole permiso de alguna manera, al ver que no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara lo contrario tome su mano con delicadeza y la coloque en mi barriga.

-¿Te imaginaste que tendríamos más de un…cachorro? – Lo mire y el negó. Se veía bastante concentrado en mi barriga que decidí quitar mi mano y tal como lo pensé el mantuvo su mano por sí solo. Me sonroje cuando el comenzó a acariciar mi vientre ¡Se veía tan hermoso! Me quede mirándolo un buen rato hasta que sentí varias energías exteriorizarse. Baje mi mirada enseguida y abrí los ojos maravillada de lo que veía. Mis ojos se cristalizaron cuando observe como tres colores se unían con la energía de Sesshomaru ¡Era increíble! Jamás en mis sueños más locos me hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de sentir a mis bebes de esta manera. No negaba que me sorprendía y me asustaba un poco que ahora en vez de tener un cachorro (como ellos los llamaban) ahora tendría tres, pero también admitía que me daba una gran felicidad formar una familia numerosa, de cualquier forma mi amor desde ahora ya lo tenían.

-Creo que les da alegría conocer a su padre – Dije al ver que Sesshomaru aún no reaccionaba.

-Así parece – Pronuncio con una muy diminuta sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo clave de nueva cuenta mi mirada en él y sonreí con una gran alegría. Estaba feliz de ser quien viera esta nueva faceta del gran Sesshomaru, tal parecía que como lo había pensado hace unas semanas solo era cuestión de tiempo para que un nuevo Sesshomaru naciera.

-Sesshomaru… - Lo llame y enseguida el me miro retomando su acostumbrada postura – Todo estará bien ¿Verdad? – Por alguna razón se había instalado de nueva cuenta el temor que había sentido cuando Irasue salió de la habitación. El me miro con seriedad y fue entonces cuando confirme mis sospechas…Había algo más en todo esto, quizá el hecho de que ahora fueran tres complicaba las cosas, una fuerte angustia se instaló en mi pecho.

-Escúchame bien miko – Levante la mirada cuando sentí la voz tan cerca de Sesshomaru. Me tomo de mis brazos, pero esta vez con suavidad – Este Sesshomaru te protegerá a ti y a los cachorros con su propia vida si es necesario – Mi corazón dio un brinco ante esa declaración, también estaba segura que mi cara se encontraba roja – Todo estará bien – Aquella angustia desapareció de repente con esas simples palabras. Le sonreí como agradecimiento y tal como había pasado la noche anterior nuestras miradas se cruzaron como si tratáramos de descubrir algo. Nuestra búsqueda fue interrumpida cuando Kouga entro a la habitación. Nos separamos y baje mi blusa mirando a Kouga con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Kouga y yo asentí. Mire a Sesshomaru quien me miraba curioso.

-Nos vemos más tarde Sesshomaru – Le sonreí y me dirigí hasta la salida.

-Ésta en buenas manos – Dijo Kouga cerrando la puerta de la habitación para después situarse a mi lado.

-Te ves hermosa – Kouga se acercó a mi susurrándome aquello. Solté una pequeña carcajada al saber porque se tomaba tantas precauciones.

-Cobarde – Dije y ambos ensanchamos nuestros labios.

-Precavido Kagome, pre-ca-vido – Paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y continuamos así con nuestro andar.

.

.

.

PVO: IRAZUE.

Me senté con la elegancia que me caracterizaba en el lugar reservado exclusivamente para mí. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que la reunión comenzara, por lo tanto ni Sesshomaru, ni Kouga, ni Sora se encontraban presentes. Pose mis ojos fríos en el lord del Norte.

-Es hora – Dije.

-¿Estas segura? – Pregunto con seriedad.

-Tú sabes que ya no hay tiempo. Además ahora que el bastardo del hanyo lo sabe corremos peligro de que el plan no resulte como lo esperamos.

-¿Qué hay de tu hijo? – Sonreí mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ya me encargare de eso a su debido tiempo – Dije y ambos callamos al sentir la presencia de los demás. Todos tomaron asiento en el lugar que les correspondía, excepto Sesshomaru quien se colocó a un lado del ventanal con los brazos cruzados. Parecía muy entretenido mirando el patio principal.

-¿Qué hay con el lobo? – Cuestiono Sora.

-El no estará presente – Respondió Sesshomaru con cierta molestia. Cruce las piernas interesada.

-Supongo que debe de estar muy ocupada con la humana. Se nota a kilómetros que babea por ella.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto el lord del Este con demasiada curiosidad - ¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que tengo competencia – Cruzo los brazos con desanimo.

-No estás hablando enserio – El lord del Norte lo miro con incredulidad.

-¡Es muy hermosa! – Se defendió Sora mirando a Yusuke.

-¡Basta! – Grito Sesshomaru con su reiki elevado. Alce una ceja curiosa - ¡No estamos aquí para hablar de estas estupideces! – Todos callaron enseguida. Me levante y camine hacia Sesshomaru no sin antes darle una rápida mirada a Yusuke.

-La celebración se programó para dentro de dos lunas – Me situé enfrente de Sesshomaru - ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Creo que es obvio lo que el príncipe Sesshomaru hará ¿No es así príncipe? – Sora hablo con tranquilidad.

-Si me disculpan – Yusuke se levantó de su asiento – Tengo un asunto importante que hacer – Camino hacia la puerta – Les agradecería que me informaran de la decisión del príncipe más adelante – Menciono antes de salir.

-Si no le molesta príncipe – Sora tomo la palabra nuevamente – Me gustaría que me dejara cortejar a la humana Kagome – Sonreí discretamente ante tan oportuno comentario. Gire de nuevo a ver a Sesshomaru quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y bien Sesshomaru? – Trate de apresurar su respuesta. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que diría.

-¿Príncipe? – Sesshomaru gruño ante la insistencia de ambos, "¡Vaya!" pensé. Que inusual de Sesshomaru el no poder responder a algo tan simple. Observe que levanto la cara, tal parecía que había tomado una decisión, abrió los labios y…

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunte más para mí misma que para los demás. Gire hacia el ventanal y lo único que pude mirar fue una nube de polvo. Como era de esperarse cuando gire a ver a los dos youkais ya no se encontraban ahí – Pero que inoportuno – Maldije apresurándome a salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

PVO: KAGOME.

Me encontraba muy a gusto practicando con Kouga mis tiros, aunque quizás para él no era tan divertido, puesto que en mi locura lo había "usado" como señuelo. Se encontraba parado a unos 15,20 metros bajo un árbol con una manzana en la cabeza. Era demasiado divertido como cada vez que me preparaba para lanzar mi flecha, él se tensaba y comenzaba a balbucear algunas cosas. Todo iba "normal" hasta que sentí una presencia muy veloz acercarse a mí. Gire de inmediato y me hice a un lado con velocidad cuando observe como una flecha iba dirigida hacia mí.

-¡Kagome! – Escuche que Kouga me grito y se colocó frente a mí en modo protector.

-No te separes de mi – Dijo Kouga mirando cuidadosamente hacia enfrente.

-¡Cuidado! – Grite al ver como una bola brillante se dirigía a nosotros. Levante mi mano y cree una kekai que la repelió al instante. Sin embargo no conté con que del suelo unas especies de enredaderas salieran comenzando a cubrirnos.

-¡Kagome! – Lo único que pude escuchar fue el grito de Kouga, ya que aquellas plantas me impedían fijar mi vista en él. Resople con cansancio e indiferencia.

-Que fastidio – Dije comenzando a concentrarme. No tarde mucho tiempo para que una luz me envolviera y al instante desvaneciera las enredaderas que me cubrían. En mi caída pude sentir la energía de Sesshomaru, la comisura de mis labios se curvaron al saber que no tenía que preocuparme por una caída dolorosa.

-Gracias por atraparme – Sonreí y el me miro con enojo - ¿Te molestaría bajarme? Tengo un asunto que atender – Antes de que pudiera responderme o hacer lo que le había pedido salto conmigo en brazos para esquivar otra bola de energía. Fruncí el ceño esta vez molesta - ¡Bájame! – Ordene esta vez – Él es mío – Dije al ver que él no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión. No muy convencido hizo lo que le pedí. Comencé a caminar hacia donde sentía la presencia aun con la mirada de Sesshomaru perforándome la espalda. Materialice mi arco y dispare hábilmente sin siquiera mirar hacia donde se encontraba Kouga aun atrapado. Conforme empecé a avanzar más bolas de energía comenzaron a atacarme, esta vez materialice una katana y comencé a destruirlas con estocadas fuertes y certeras.

-Estas acabado – Dije sabiendo que aquel ser me escuchaba. Sonreí con malicia al ver que mi plan de cabrearlo había funcionado. Lo observe salir de su escondite corriendo hacia mí. Saco una especie de espina gigantesca y arremetió contra mí. Mi espada bloqueo su ataque y con velocidad le propine un rodillazo en su estómago haciéndolo retroceder. Chasque mis dedos y varias ramas de árboles que se encontraban cerca lo tomaron del cuello. Antes de eso logro lanzarme una espina que apenas rozo mi rostro ¡Me enfurecí! Así que le di una patada con una de mis rodillas y lo hice caer. Levanto la mirada furioso y coloque mi espada en su cuello. Lo mire con severa molestia.

-¿Quién eres tú? – El me miro con odio y supe que necesitaba más rudeza para que el hablara. Deje fluir mi poder purificador a través de la espada. Un fuerte humo comenzó a emanar de su cuello, la aleje y volví a hablar - ¿Por qué me atacaste? – Moví mi espada dispuesta a usarla nuevamente

-¡Yo solo cumplía las ordenes! – Pare mi espada cuando el hablo. Fruncí el ceño ¿Ordenes?

-¿Quién te ordeno? – Mi mirada se volvió más dura.

-¡Yo creí que acabaría contigo fácilmente al ser una humana! ¡Por eso acepte el trabajo! ¡Por favor no me mates! – Una furia se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, desaparecí mi espada y me acerque a él tomándolo del cuello. Nueva energía fluyo de mi mano.

-¡¿Quién te ordeno?! – Grite ignorando su dolor. Fue entonces cuando de su interior sentí una energía nueva. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y tan rápido como me fue posible me envolví en una kekai. Cerré los ojos ante el impacto de la explosión, no me empezaba a gustar esto para nada. Mire a Sesshomaru y lo vi dando la vuelta siguiendo a su madre.

-¿Kagome estas bien? – Ignore a Kouga y comencé a seguir el camino por el cual Sesshomaru se había ido ¡Ahora mismo descubriría lo que me estaban ocultando!

.

.

.

PVO: SESSHOMARU.

Como si mi día no pudiese ponerse peor seguí a mi madre hasta el despacho y a pesar de que le estaba regalando una mirada de muerte, ella parecía no inmutarse.

-Si no quieres que te haga hablar por la fuerza es mejor que comiences a mover tus labios ¡Ahora! – Grite esto último.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Sesshomaru – Aumente mi youki como última advertencia. Mi madre frunció el ceño.

-¡Esta bien! – Bufo tomando asiento – Hablare… - En ese momento la humana llego con un aura distinta.

-Creo que llego justo a tiempo – Menciono sarcásticamente. Rodé los ojos y pose de nueva cuenta mi mirada en Irasue.

-¿Y bien? – Presiono la humana cruzando los brazos.

-Le pedí a Yusuke que me hiciera un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor? – El poder de la miko comenzó a crecer.

-Le dije que te probara – Irasue nos miró a ambos y luego se concentró en la miko – No te lo tomes personal querida – Sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Qué no me lo tome personal? – Sonrió la miko sin nada de humor - ¿Debe estar bromeando? – Se llevó una de sus manos a su frente tratando de controlarse. Decidí tomar el control.

-¿Te das cuenta de tu imprudencia? – Le espete con molestia.

-¡No quería llegar tan lejos! ¡No tengo idea porque el estúpido de Yusuke llegó tan lejos!

-¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡Desde que ella llego le dejo bien claro que la odia! – Mis ojos se tornaron con un leve matiz rojizo. Irasue desvió la mirada apenada.

-No fue mi intención que esto llegara tan lejos – Dijo en cierta manera avergonzada. Suspire y trate de tranquilizarme, de cierta manera sabía que ella no se atrevería a lastimar a aquellos que llevasen su sangre. Aun así tenía que dejarle en claro que no perdonaría otra de sus "ideas"

-Lamento decirles que yo no fui el causante de aquel atentado – El lord del norte comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Kagome sonrió con insolencia.

-¿Y usted piensa que nos vamos a tragar esa absurda mentira? – El lord del norte se colocó enfrente de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Entiendo que desconfié de mí. Soy el tipo de youkai que se deja llevar por la primera impresión. Lamento mi juicio mal influenciado hacia los de su especie – Se inclinó levemente – También admito que no me gustaba para nada que los próximos herederos de estas tierras fueran hanyos, pues lógicamente su poder disminuye. Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado tanto en juzgarla mal como en pensar que sus cachorros serían débiles. En verdad lo lamento mucho – Kagome lo miro cuidadosamente, tal parecía que trataba de buscar un atisbo de mentira en sus ojos. Pareció no encontrarlo cuando suspiro resignada.

-Ni creas que me has convencido tan fácilmente – Por mi cabeza cruzo la idea de sonreír ante sus cambios de humor, por obvias razones jamás lo haría, por tanto decidí regresar a lo verdaderamente importante.

-Explícate – Ordene al lord del norte. Enseguida me miro, se inclinó levemente y al igual que Kagome me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Lady Irasue me había pedido que probáramos a la hu…. – Se detuvo y corrigió enseguida – A la señorita para saber qué tan grande era su poder. Fue entonces que salí a buscar a un oni de baja categoría pues lady Irasue me había pedido estrictamente que no fuera peligroso para la señorita como para los cachorros. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino cuando sentí la energía de la señorita, supuse que algo no andaba bien así que regrese.

-¿Éstas seguro Yusuke? – Pregunto Irasue mirándolo intimidantemente.

-Se lo juro por mi vida – Se arrodillo. Enseguida todos nos dimos cuenta que no mentía, nuestras miradas se cruzaron entre si tratando de descifrar que era lo que en verdad había pasado. Sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, pero jamás había imaginado que me llegara a importar tanto el encontrar al responsable. La humana al parecer aún era capaz de defenderse muy bien por su propia cuenta, tenía que admitir que me había sorprendido un poco la manera en la cual se desenvolvió en batalla, tenía en cuenta desde hace unos años que su poder había aumentado considerablemente, claro que nunca me había importado comprobar hasta qué grado, sin duda alguna mi curiosidad se había despertado al verla. Para mi desgracia sabía que no era el momento adecuado para saciar esa curiosidad, ni tampoco que su poder se mantendría así por lo que restaba de embarazo. Era claro lo que tenía que hacer… ¡Encontrar cuanto antes al responsable de este ataque!

-Me encargare de este asunto por mi cuenta – Dije con extrema seriedad.

-Si me permite príncipe Sesshomaru le ayudare a rastrear al responsable – Cuestiono el lord del norte, seguramente quería limpiar sus culpas con ese acto.

-No es necesario – Dije con orgullo.

-¿Tienen idea por dónde empezar? – Cuestiono la miko. Ambos la miramos sin ser capaces de responder a su pregunta – Me lo imagine – Sonrió satisfecha y dos gruñidos se dejaron escuchar en la habitación al instante – Yo puedo localizarlo – Dijo la miko.

-Nada mejor que el razonamiento de una mujer para estas situaciones – El comentario de Irasue nos hizo mirarla con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué? – Levanto los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Puedo crear una especie de hechizo rastreador con la sangre que mi espada absorbió de él.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una bruja? – La miro con incredulidad Yusuke.

-Digamos que aprendí varios trucos de una anciana de las montañas del Este – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡La bruja Akiko! – Levanto la voz Yusuke con sorpresa. Todos lo miramos extrañados de su actitud y al notarlo aclaro su garganta intentando regresar a su postura.

-Esa misma – Sonrió Kagome mirando con gracia al lord del norte. Camino hasta el ventanal – Aunque ella prefiere que la llamen solo por su nombre – El lord del norte se sonrojo levemente ante su comportamiento. Decidí intervenir.

-¡No lo harás! – Ella giro a verme de inmediato con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y porque no?

-Lo más lógico es que necesites usar energía… - Ante esas pocas palabras ella pareció comprender la situación.

-Puedo manejarlo – Espeto con duda en sus ojos.

-¿Estas segura? – Decidí atacar por ese lado.

-¡Estamos hablando de la seguridad de mis hijos! ¡Puedo lograrlo! – Esta vez sus ojos mostraron más determinación. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

-Yo me encargare del asunto – Dije dada por terminada la discusión.

-¡Muy bien! – Levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición - ¡Tu ganas! Dejare que te encargues de este asunto por tu cuenta. Ahora bien… ¿Por qué razón estaban probando mis poderes? – Nos miró a todos en la habitación - ¡Exijo una explicación!

-Me declaro culpable – Irasue tomo la palabra con la mano derecha levantada – Sobre esa pregunta, la única que puede responderte soy yo puesto que ni Yusuke ni Sesshomaru saben nada al respecto – De menos algo bueno iba salir de la pregunta de la humana. La miko la miro dándole pie a que continuara – Al igual que la mayoría de los youkais cuando me entere que mi hijo tendría a sus herederos de una humana no me hizo muy feliz. Al igual que todos los presentes aquí sabía que eso traería muchos problemas en un futuro puesto que en nuestro mundo los hanyos siempre son vistos como seres inferiores aun si no lo son. Hace mucho tiempo se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia muy peligrosa para las parejas que no eran de la misma especie y que por consiguiente sus crías terminaban siendo una mezcla de ambas especies. La ceremonia consistía en que la pareja se marcase, bebiera la sangre del otro y que al momento de dar a luz la madre recitara un hechizo sagrado. Si el hechizo funcionaba los cachorros nacían como demonios puros a pesar de la especie de su madre humana o padre humano dependiendo el caso.

-No veo lo peligroso en aquello – Pronuncio la miko como si nada.

-Bueno, claramente para alguien como tú no encontraría para nada peligroso un ritual así. Supongo que has de estar acostumbrada a utilizar tu energía para muchas cosas ¿No es así? Mas sin en cambio en este ritual tan antaño tantas mujeres murieron que inclusive llegaron a prohibir esta ceremonia sagrada.

-¿Quiere decir que aquel hechizo les drenaba la energía?

-Así es…El hechizo no está hecho para cualquier humana o demonio. La cantidad de energía y el esfuerzo que se requiere es tan grande que solo se sabe de dos casos exitosos.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – Dije al comprender los propósitos de Irasue.

-Es la única manera de que tus cachorros lleven una vida normal – Estuve a punto de reírme en su cara al escuchar aquella mentira ¿Una vida normal? ¡Si claro! Si su vida resultaba ser mejor que la mía tal vez consideraría que tuviesen una "vida normal"

-¡No lo hará! – Grite.

-¡No es tu decisión! – De igual manera Irasue levanto la voz y giro a ver a la miko.

-No sé si sea lo correcto – Suspiro con preocupación y cansancio – De cualquier forma yo no sé si me quedare en esta época a vivir definitivamente – Ante esas palabras todos la miramos alertados.

-Los herederos de estas tierras no pueden vivir en otro lugar que no sea aquí – Mi madre me ahorro la molestia de decir aquello.

-¡Yo no soy de esta época! – Replico Kagome – Además usted menciono que se necesita un gran poder para realizar aquella ceremonia ¿Qué pasaría conmigo y con los cachorros si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? – Un silencio reino por unos segundos.

-La señora Irasue se atrevió a ponerla aprueba para cerciorarse si es o no capaz – Después de un rato de estar en silencio el lord del norte hablo.

-¿Y cree que soy capaz? – Ante la pregunta de la humana mi madre negó. Por alguna razón sentí tranquilidad.

-Entonces esta platica termina aquí – Me acerque a la humana, la tome de la muñeca y la arrastre fuera del cuarto. Camine hasta llegar a mi habitación y fue entonces cuando la solté.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa? Desde que salí de mi habitación esta mañana con Kouga he sentido tu maldita hostilidad siguiéndome a cada lado que voy.

-Todo lo que has hecho y has dicho desde la mañana es motivo suficiente para que me tengas en este estado.

-¿Disculpa? – Entre cerro los ojos con enfado al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos ¿Podrías ser más claro? ¡Porque es evidente que no entiendo a qué carajos te refieres! – Me grito y fue motivo suficiente para tomarla de la muñeca de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con esa estupidez de que regresaras a tu época? – Pregunte completamente molesto. Estaba a punto de gritarle que no me había gustado para nada la manera en la cual se trataban ella y el lobo imbécil, o también de que no me gustaba que de la noche a la mañana todos se sentían malditamente atraídos hacia ella, o de que no me había gustado que me exigiera que la dejara encargarse de aquel ser por ella misma, cuando era evidente que ¡Yo la podía proteger! O bien, no me gustaba para nada que yo tuviera esta clase de pensamientos…Pensamientos que solo tenían que ver con ella.

-Maldición – Sin darme cuenta lo pensé en voz alta y la solté. Di la vuelta incapaz de enfrentarla de nuevo, así que sin dar píe a que me respondiera salí de la habitación ¡Genial! ¡Estaba escapando de mi propia habitación! Por primera vez me sentí completamente estúpido y no quería saber la razón de mi comportamiento tan extraño, porque de lo que estaba seguro era que la presencia de esa humana en mi vida era la causante. Pero no me detendría a averiguar el porqué.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA MINNA! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto el capítulo de hoy? Espero que sí. Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y me dejan un comentario respecto a la historia.

*Cesia843: Me alegra mucho que te haya atrapado esta historia. Si, la verdad es que yo también me muero porque Sesshomaru se empiece a comportar más lindo con Kagome. Espero que de ahora en adelante comience a estar más al pendiente de nuestra protagonista.

*Faby Sama: ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Te aseguro que siempre leo cada uno con emoción. Y si, tienes razón Sesshomaru se niega a dejar salir completamente sus sentimientos, pero todo tiene su tiempo y te prometo que muy pronto comenzara a ceder poco a poco hasta caer en las garras de Kagome. Creo también que Inuyasha se tiene bien merecido el comportamiento de Kagome hacia él, esperemos que no decepcione más a nuestra protagonista. En cuanto a Kouga…Pienso que todas sus acciones lo hace por el bien de "su mujer" jaja ¡Es muy lindo!

También les doy las gracias a las siguientes personitas:

*Parejachyca.

*Flemy Speeddraw.

*springtopain.

* 11.

*peketaishouchiha.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Sayonara!


	7. Capitulo 7

"NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR"

CAPITULO: 7.

PVO: KAGOME.

Me encontraba en el patio trasero observando como Rin aplicaba sus conocimientos de medicina a unos cuantos soldados heridos, me había ofrecido a ayudarla pero con mi aspecto cansado ella se había negado. Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas desde que había podido conciliar bien el sueño y también era el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin cruzar palabra con Sesshomaru. Todas las veces que había intentado hablar con él me salía con una excusa para no dirigirme la palabra ¡Era frustrante! Y ahora si podía decir con seguridad que me estaba evitando, pero lo que me daba más rabia es que no sabía el por qué. Como si eso no fuera suficiente cada día que pasaba me sentía extremadamente cansada, tanto, que hace una semana había dejado mis entrenamientos a un lado. Kouga parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi situación, por lo tanto esta última semana se había mantenido conmigo casi la mayor parte del tiempo a excepción de ayer y hoy que al parecer habían ido a localizar al responsable de mi ataque. Sinceramente lo extrañaba mucho, quizá de alguna manera me sentía abandonada en mi embarazo, quizá me había hecho ilusiones de que no estaría sola, quizá me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sesshomaru aunque hubiera sido poco. Suspire con cansancio y fingí una sonrisa cuando observe que Rin se acercaba a mí.

-Has mejorado bastante – Dije y ella ensancho su sonrisa sentándose junto a mí.

-Es gracias a usted y a la anciana Kaede – Respondió.

-Fue por tu propio esfuerzo – Mencione mirándola con una sonrisa genuina esta vez. Ella poso sus ojos en mi panza.

-¿Puedo? – Asentí con una sonrisa.

-No puedo esperar a conocer a los bebes de las personas que más quiero – Dijo felizmente – Me alegro mucho que usted sea la persona que el señor Sesshomaru eligió – Sin querer la sola mención de Sesshomaru me entristeció.

-Al menos alguien ésta feliz – Sin querer pensé en voz alta.

-Yo pienso que el Señor Sesshomaru ésta muy feliz. Aunque no lo parezca él se preocupa mucho por usted señorita – Rin me sonrió con sinceridad.

-¿Tú crees? – No pude evitar hacer esa pregunta.

-Se lo aseguro – Menciono Rin. La mire con felicidad y la atraje a mí en un abrazo, sin querer esta pequeña me había subido el ánimo – La quiero mucho señorita Kagome.

-Yo también te adoro Rin – Dije acariciando su cabello con cariño. Nos estuvimos unos segundos así, hasta que uno de los guardias del castillo le hablo para que atendiera a un nuevo herido. Me mantuve observándola hasta que desapareció de mi vista, suspire y me recargue en un árbol mirando el azul del cielo hasta que una sombra impidió que los rayos del sol me alcanzaran. Baje mi mirada y observe con curiosidad a una youkai de cabello largo hasta los hombros color castaño, tez blanca, estatura media, hermoso cuerpo y ojos de un azul intenso. Me miraba extrañamente con un toque de hostilidad - ¿Podrías moverte? Tapas los rayos del sol con tu presencia – Ella cruzo los brazos sin intenciones de moverse un solo centímetro.

-Así que tú eres la concubina de Sesshomaru – Me levante al escuchar aquellas palabras y fue entonces que ella me miro de arriba hacia abajo con superioridad. Soltó una pequeña carcajada cargada de burla – No puedo creer que se haya conformado con algo tan simple. Debió de estar muy desesperado el pobre – Un chispazo se encendió en mi cuerpo, pero no le daría el gusto de caer en su juego así que sonreí cruzándome de brazos.

-No deberías de hablar si no estuviste en el lugar de los hechos – Su sonrisa disminuyo ante mi comentario – Y para satisfacer tu enorme curiosidad que se nota a kilómetros, déjame hacer mi obra de caridad de este día… yo no soy la concubina de Sesshomaru. Si no tienes nada más que decir excepto insultarme puedes quedarte aquí admirando el hermoso paisaje. Con tu permiso – Pase de largo a su lado "estúpida youkai" pasó por mi mente.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la próxima lady de estas tierras maldita humana!? – Sus palabras me hicieron frenar de repente, parecía que mi cuerpo tomaba las decisiones por su propia cuenta. Un dolor en el pecho se instaló de repente comenzando a lastimarme cada vez que respiraba ¿Por qué mis pies no se movían? ¿Por qué mis ojos ardían? ¿¡Porque me quedaba parada como una estúpida!? Una carcajada me hizo tragar saliva, respire tratando de recuperar mi cordura. Gire a ver a aquella youkai disimulando todos aquellos sentimientos que no sabían de donde provenían - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste sin habla después de enterarte que yo soy la prometida de Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pensaste? Que por ser la que lleva en el vientre a esos malditos hanyos ibas a obtener el título de lady de estas tierras – Comenzó a reír con toda la intención de llamar la atención de cualquier youkai que se encontrara a unos metros a la redonda, pero sobretodo de los recién llegados. Observe como su sonrisa se extendía en su cara al descubrir lo mismo que yo.

-Si estas tan segura de ti misma ¿Por qué demonios viniste hasta acá a restregarme todo esto en mi cara? – Su entre cejo se frunció y yo curve mis labios en una sonrisa burlona – Pobrecita…Se nota que estas desesperada – Enseguida sentí el youki de la castaña elevarse, pero poco me importo.

-¡Mira maldi…!

-¡A mí me importa una mierda tu estúpido compromiso con Sesshomaru! – La interrumpí - ¡Así que hazme el favor de ahorrarte tus estúpidos comentarios y dejarme en paz! – Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con odio. Una presencia se acercó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa? – La voz de Sesshomaru hizo que la youkai quitara su mirada sobre mí. Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera hice el intento de mirar a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? – La voz de Rin me hizo mirarla.

-A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver pequeña – Era evidente que sus palabras no tenían nada de sinceridad. Rin frunció el ceño y la ignoro posando sus ojos en Sesshomaru.

-La señorita Aki está aquí para la celebración de compromiso que se llevara a cabo en unos días – Irasue llego respondiendo la pregunta de Rin.

-¿Y eso porque? – Cuestiono Rin con molestia, algo inusual en ella. Presentí al instante que algo había pasado entre ellas.

-¿No es obvio? – Respondió la youkai llamada Aki – Muy pronto me convertiré en algo como tu madrastra – Rin bufo con desprecio.

-¡Primero muerta antes de tener algún parentesco contigo maldita youkai! – Grito Rin.

-¡Rin! – La llamó Sesshomaru – Regresa a tu habitación.

-¡Por supuesto! No pienso estar ni un solo segundo más cerca de esta mujer – Dio la vuelta completamente cabreada. Mi mirada se hizo más dura al ver a esa youkai que mantenía una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Yo también me retiro – Dije dando media vuelta para alejarme de ahí.

-¡Fue un gusto conocerte! – Grito la youkai. Como respuesta levante ambas manos y le mostré mis dedos de en medio. Escuche un par de carcajadas por parte de los curiosos y al cruzar la puerta del castillo sentí una presencia situarse a mi lado.

-Eso no fue muy propio de una dama – Gire a ver a Yusuke con mala cara – Pero supongo que la señorita Aki se lo busco – Dijo tratando de enmendar su error.

-¿Dónde ésta Kouga? – Pregunte.

-Uno de sus hombres fue a buscarlo. Al parecer su hembra dio a luz.

-¿Enserio? – Por un momento olvide todo lo acontecido con esa maldita youkai y una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios – Me alegro mucho por él y por Ayame, me hubiera gustado acompañarlos en estos momentos.

-Creí que ese tal Kouga estaba interesado en usted – Sonreí pues no era el primero que me lo decía. Quizá era cierto que en un momento Kouga sintió algo por mí, pero después de la insistencia de Ayame y mi constante rechazo el termino por resignarse y aceptar el amor que le ofrecía Ayame. No tardo mucho tiempo para que el también cayera muerto de amor por Ayame y he aquí el resultado de ese bello amor.

-Kouga es como mi hermano por eso me protege demasiado – Yusuke alzo una ceja.

-Creo que eso explica sus celos tan posesivos – Una gota resbalo por mi frente.

-Bueno, a veces exagera un poquito – Respondí y el resto del camino fue en silencio. Sabía que por algo estaba a mi lado, pero quería esperar hasta que el me lo dijera. Por alguna extraña razón parecía que ambos habíamos limpiado asperezas después de la última plática que habíamos tenido y eso me hacía sentirme más cómoda en su presencia. Nos detuvimos en mi habitación y lo invite a pasar, él sonrió un poco ante mi acción e hizo un ademan para que yo pasara primero.

-Gracias – Dije, camine hasta el sillón y tome asiento. Lo mire y alce ambas cejas incitándolo a hablar. Él sonrió una vez más y tomo asiento frente a mí.

-Tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

-Creo que eso es obvio – Sonreí y él se sonrojo por mi comentario. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Lamento el mal rato que mi sobrina le hizo pasar – Mi sonrisa se esfumo en un instante – Aki es mi sobrina y la próxima lady de esas tierras, pero su educación deja mucho que desear.

-Dímelo a mí – Dije sin pensarlo.

-Lo lamento – Volvió a disculparse.

-¡Oh no! No tienes porque, después de todo tu no tuviste nada que ver – Enseguida me entro la curiosidad de preguntarle algunas cosas - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Supongo que tiene que ver con el responsable de tu ataque – Sonreí nerviosamente pues por un momento había olvidado por completo ese tema.

-S-si claro – Pase mi cabello a un costado de mi hombro. El comenzó a reír.

-Eres tan mala mintiendo – Dijo y yo me sonroje por verme descubierta.

\- ¡También quiero saber sobre eso! – Infle los cachetes por las carcajadas de Yusuke.

-Pero no es lo único que quiere saber – Menciono el lord del norte una vez se calmó.

-¿Podrías tutearme? Es un poco extraño que me hables de tu. Me haces sentir como una vieja – El cruzo los brazos mientras asentía

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber? – Me miro.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo después de que tu sobrina y Sesshomaru se emparejen? – El decir aquella palabra casi me hace vomitar, pero lo disimule muy bien.

-Supongo que Sesshomaru no te ha dicho nada.

-¿Decirme que?

-Él nos prohibió que nos metiéramos contigo, pero nunca compartió con nosotros sus planes hacia ti. Creí que él te había comentado algo al respecto – Desvié un poco mi mirada de la de Yusuke.

-Él no me ha dicho nada – Sonreí débilmente – Pero supongo que tampoco yo le he exigido una buena explicación.

-Quizá era porque esperabas algo a cambio – Sus palabras me hicieron mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Algo a cambio? – Sonreí - ¡Lo dudo! Mi único interés al permanecer aquí es que mi hijo conozca a su padre, pero creo que ahora es imposible.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¡Porque él se va a casar! Y…yo no quiero incomodar con mi presencia aquí. Es obvio que a nadie le gustaría tener a la misma mujer con la que tu esposo va a tener hijos en el mismo lugar.

-Nuestras costumbres no son iguales que las de ustedes. Si el príncipe Sesshomaru decide que usted permanezca aquí ni su pareja ni nadie podrán impedirlo.

-¡Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo! – Grite y baje la mirada cuando sentí que el dorso de mi mano se humedecía - ¿Qué…? – Pronuncie al ver que las gotas que mojaban mi mano eran provenientes nada más y nada menos que de mis ojos ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... levante la mirada cuando sentí que unas manos sujetaban las mías. Yusuke me miraba con comprensión ¿Era esta la verdadera cara del lord del norte? ¡Era tan cálido! ¿Dónde había quedado aquel orgulloso y prepotente youkai que tanto odie los primeros días?

-Acaso… ¿Tu estas enamorada del príncipe Sesshomaru? – Abrí los ojos con enorme sorpresa e incredulidad. Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-N-no ¡Por supuesto que no! – Sonreí nerviosamente - ¿De dónde sacas esa locura? – El me miro inquisitivamente cosa que me incómodo y me hizo desviar la mirada.

-Kagome – Su llamado me hizo regresar la mirada a él.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre – Sonreí.

-Si…supongo que tengo que empezar a hacerlo – Sonrió – Hay algo más que quiero decirte – Me miro con seriedad. Yo asentí esperando que el hablara.

.

.

.

PVO: SESSHOMARU.

Miraba a aquella youkai frente a mí con mala cara. No me gustaba que alguien pasara por sobre mi autoridad y si ella se encontraba aquí, quería decir que se había atrevido a desobedecer mis órdenes y sabía perfectamente porque razón: La humana.

Si no fuera sobrina del lord del norte le haría saber lo que les pasa a aquellos que se atreven a desafiarme, pero por el momento prefería no atribuirme un nuevo dolor de cabeza con las tierras del norte y su dueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – El tono de mi pregunta causo que la youkai borrara su sonrisa.

-¿No es obvio bombón? Estoy aquí para nuestro emparejamiento – Su cinismo se notaba a distancia, podía olerlo tan fresco que me dieron náuseas y una nueva oleada de ira contenida arremetía con salir. Decidí dar la vuelta y alejarme de ahí antes de que sucumbiera a mis instintos asesinos.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Oye! – La escuche gritar con molestia, pero poco me importo seguí mi camino hasta donde mi olfato me indicaba se encontraba la humana. Hacía ya varias semanas que no tenía una conversación "decente" por así decirlo con ella, si no fuera por la intrusión de la sobrina de Yusuke las cosas hubieran seguido el rumbo que me había propuesto "Alejar a la humana de mi" sin embargo era necesario saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que exactamente le había comentado la youkai a la miko. Me detuve frente a su puerta y estuve tentado de entrar sin permiso a la habitación, para mi desgracia mi educación y protocolo no me lo permitía, por ende toque suavemente.

-Adelante – Dijo la miko unos segundos después. Era evidente que sabía que se trataba de mí, por lo tanto parecía ser un buen comienzo - ¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru? – Me miro con molestia desde el marco de la ventana - ¿A caso quieres disculparte en nombre de tu prometida? – Su pregunta no me hizo ninguna gracia. Fruncí el ceño y deje que un leve gruñido saliera de mi garganta.

-No digas idioteces. Solo vine a decirte que no dejare que se te acerque – Sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo a causa de su energía espiritual. La miko se levantó y camino hacia mí deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

-¡No soy una muñeca de cristal! Y no te preocupes ella no se acercara a mí porque mañana me regreso a mi época.

-¡No te iras! – Dije mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? ¿A caso estoy prisionera?

-No me retes porque te puedes arrepentir. ¡Te iras hasta que yo te lo ordene! – No me di cuenta que ya me encontraba sujetándola de la muñeca. Ella se soltó de mi agarre con destreza.

-¡Tú no eres mi dueño! – Me miro desafiante por unos segundos y después respiro profundamente al parecer tratando de calmarse. Me miro nuevamente con más tranquilidad pero con gran seriedad. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, quería escapar pero algo más fuerte que yo me lo impedía. No podía dejar de mirar a la mujer frente a mí - ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres de mí? – Mi mirada se clavó en la lágrima que acababa de salir de sus ojos y mis pies se movieron por si solos, pero ella retrocedió. Bajo la mirada y comenzó a reír pero mi olfato me decía que también lloraba – Ni siquiera sé porque me molesto en preguntarte – Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter – Todo esto estuvo mal desde el principio – Esas palabras me hicieron tomarla de los hombros por un impulso, pero enseguida me di cuenta que eso estaba mal. De nueva cuenta comenzaba a comportarme extraño en su presencia y lo peor de todo era que no era capaz de soltarla - ¿Porque quieres retenerme aquí? ¿Es por los cachorros? – No pude articular ninguna palabra pero estaba seguro que ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta – Entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo cuando ellos nazcan?

-Yo no te alejare de ellos si eso estás pensando – Por fin pude decir unas palabras.

-Pero tampoco permitirás que me los lleve – Ante su pregunta asentí. Eso no estaba en discusión pues al ser mis cachorros y los herederos de estas tierras no podía permitir que la miko se los llevara. Aquel acto era considerado traición en este mundo y estaba penado con la muerte – Ya veo – La miko se alejó nuevamente de mí, la seguí con la mirada. Ella se detuvo en la ventana y miro directamente hacía la luna. Pasaron unos dos minutos para que articulara de nuevo una palabra – Esta platica no ha terminado Sesshomaru. Ahora más que nunca tengo muchas dudas y decisiones que tomar, pero por el momento ha sido suficiente…Estoy muy cansada – Ante esto último una vez más mi cuerpo se movió por si solo pero antes de llegar a mi objetivo una voz me paro en seco – Vete por favor – Sentí que mi orgullo era aplastado una vez más, pues ante sus palabras no era capaz de responder como debería ¡Pero no podía! ¡No podía herirla aún más con mis palabras! Ante esos pensamientos apreté mi puño hiriéndome con mis garras y salí de la habitación sintiéndome el youkai más débil sobre la faz de la tierra. Como no era capaz de conciliar el sueño me dirigí a uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban en el patio principal del castillo, fue ahí donde pase la noche en vela tratando de encontrar la manera de resolver todo lo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Sabía que las cosas no iban por el camino en que yo lo había planeado, eso me enojaba, pero no tanto como el saber que ahora todo mi "yo" me pedía a gritos tomar un rumbo diferente. La prueba de ello era que me encontraba mirando la maldita ventana de la habitación de esa humana.

-Patético – Describí el cómo me sentía en esos momentos, cruce los brazos y observe aquella ventana por un largo tiempo, tanto, que me reí de mí mismo al observar los primeros rayos del sol. Mire con más interés la ventana cuando escuche los pasos de la miko moverse por su habitación – Siempre tan madrugadora – Dije pensando en voz alta ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que yo conocía ese dato tan personal? – No puedo más con esto – Dije colocando mis dedos pulgar e índice en el puente de mi nariz – Tengo que terminar con esto cuanto antes –Dije tratando de retomar y aclarar de nueva cuenta mis pensamientos. Poco duro mi concentración pues note dos presencias que salían del castillo, decidí mirar así que escondí mi presencia para ello. Rin caminaba claramente molesta por el patio principal, detrás de ella la seguía aquella youkai odiosa al parecer también molesta. hacia mucho tiempo aquellas dos se habían conocido en una de las visitas que Rin solía hacer con frecuencia al castillo, en ese tiempo Rin aun era mas pequeña por lo tanto había veces que aun le encantaba hacer bromas. Aquel día la youkai fue su blanco, montó a Ah-un y sin ser capaz de controlar al dragón embistió a la youkai haciéndola caer enfrente de muchos youkais. La reacción de Aki fue atacar a Rin sin ningún remordimiento, termino hiriéndola del brazo antes de que yo llegara y le hiciera saber a la sobrina de Yusuke que esa niña era intocable. Después de eso Rin le tomo miedo a la youkai, pero con el tiempo ese miedo se convirtió en odio por ambas partes, pues cada vez que se encontraban se insultaban y demás.

-¡Escúchame bien maldita mocosa! – La castaña le obstruyo el paso a Rin – ¡Si quieres seguir pisando estas tierras como si nada más te vale y comiences a tratarme con respeto si no yo misma me voy a encargar de deshacerme de ti! – Ante esas palabras me fue imposible no fruncir el ceño. ¡Ahora mismo pondría a aquella youkai en su lugar! Estaba a punto de bajar del árbol cuando note otra presencia acercarse. Decidí quedarme a mirar un poco más, después de todo no era el único que se encontraba interesado por lo que se aproximaba.

-¡Usted no va a prohibirme nada! – Grito Rin bastante molesta - ¡Usted no es más que una maldita youkai aprovechada! ¿Pero sabe una cosa? ¡Que lo único que va lograr mirar en estas tierras es como el señor Sesshomaru la manda al diablo! – Rin le saco la lengua y Aki levanto la mano dispuesta a abofetear a Rin pero su mano nunca llego a su objetivo pues la humana llego justo a tiempo para impedírselo. Enseguida ambas se miraron con ira y el ambiente se volvió pesado, las energías de ambas emanaban de sus cuerpos con intensidad. Fue entonces que decidí intervenir.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – Antes de llegar pude escuchar el tono amenazante de la miko hacia Aki.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! – Respondió Aki soltándose del agarre de la miko.

-Por supuesto que es asunto mío – La humana camino hacia Rin sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la youkai – Rin es como una hija para mí, por lo tanto no voy a permitir que nadie le ponga un dedo encima – Aki se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con cinismo. Me detuve a unos cuantos pasos de ellas pero tal parecía que poco les importaba mi presencia. Eso pensé hasta que di un paso y la miko me miro por el rabillo con advertencia, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que su mirada me decía que no interviniera. Un nuevo debate interior comenzó en ese momento, una parte me decía que tenía que ignorar la advertencia de esa humana y castigar por mi propia mano a la sobrina del lord del norte y otra me decía que complaciera a la miko. Sabía cuál sería el ganador por mucho que mallugara mi orgullo. Decidí mirar muy de cerca pues era consiente que Aki era una youkai muy poderosa, la mejor, para ser preciso.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? – Soltó un par de carcajadas y después su semblante cambio por uno lleno de odio – Solo eres una asquerosa sacerdotisa inservible – Comenzó a caminar hacia Rin y la miro con aires de superioridad - ¿Tienes siquiera la mínima idea del porque me voy a emparejar con Sesshomaru? Por la simple razón de que soy la mujer más poderosa de todas. YO si soy digna de reinar a su lado, cosa que tú jamás podrás hacer – Término su discurso muy cerca de la miko. Fruncí el ceño pues para nada me habían gustado las palabras de la castaña. Di un paso y la voz de la humana me detuvo.

-¡No te atrevas! – La miko solo me miro por unos segundos y después regreso la mirada hacía la youkai. Mire por el rabillo y me di cuenta que toda la atención del castillo se centraba en ellas ¿Hasta cuándo esa humana se iba a cansar de andar haciendo espectáculos? Una de las causas por las cuales se había esparcido el rumor era precisamente por la forma tan llamativa que tenía para hacer las cosas. Ya después me encargaría de disciplinar a todos por su comportamiento. Regrese mi atención a las mujeres.

-¿Y crees que por eso me voy a doblegar hacia ti? – La miko sonrió altiva – Ya te lo advertí…No te metas con los míos.

-En verdad eres una humana estúpida y muy irritante.

-Es una de mis tantas cualidades – Ensancho aún más su sonrisa la miko.

-¿Sabes que no estás en posición de hacer ese tipo de comentarios? – Por conforme hablaban se podía sentir como sus energías aumentaban, todos miraban expectantes los movimientos de ambas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por mi embarazo? – La miko se aproximó más a la youkai.

-Porque eres inferior ¿Quieres una razón más convincente? – Al igual que la humana hace unos momentos la youkai también se acercó más a la miko.

-No deberías de dar por hecho algo que ni siquiera has probado – Frunció el ceño.

-Con la información que conseguí me basta – Imito la expresión de la miko.

-¡Ha! ¿Te refieres a la vez que me atacaron? – De la mirada de ambas salían chispas.

-Creo que dejaste mucho que desear estúpida humana – La youkai tomo a Kagome de la muñeca. Algo dentro de mí se activó. Di un par de pasos, pero una mano me lo impidió.

-Este no es asunto tuyo Sesshomaru – Menciono Irasue. La mire con mala cara pero sabía que tenía razón, aun así me mantendría alerta, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a la humana.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que aquella vez solo utilice el 40% de mi poder? – Esas palabras nos interesaron a todos los presentes ¿Sería posible?

-¿Qué ésta diciendo esa niña? – Irasue cuestiono con incredulidad.

-¿Ahora tu eres la desesperada? – Sonrió la youkai.

-Yo no utilizaría esa palabra – La humana se soltó del agarre y paso con gracia y un toque de burla su cabello hacía atrás – Digamos que soy humilde. No me gusta ser como ciertos demonios que se jactan de su enorme poder, yo simplemente utilizo lo necesario para acabar con mi presa – la humana dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miro a la youkai de arriba hacia abajo con una mano bajo su mentón – Admito que contigo tendría que usar un tres por ciento más de lo que use con aquel demonio – Sonrió con burla y al instante un pensamiento nada propio paso por mi cabeza ¡Se veía jodidamente atractiva! Y supe que no era el único que lo pensaba pues pude olfatear la excitación de muchos youkais presentes.

-¡Como te atreves a subestimarme! – La youkai por fin perdió la batalla mental contra la humana y salió a toda velocidad a atacarla. La miko solo atrajo a Rin a sus brazos y sin hacer nada antes de que Aki llegara a ella se detuvo como si se hubiese congelado.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? – Cuestiono Kagome con insolencia. La youkai soltó un gruñido feroz y comenzó a moverse como loca. La humana miro con cariño a Rin – Aléjate un poco querida. Tu madre se encargara de dejarle bien claro a esta perra que contigo no se mete – Rin asintió verdaderamente feliz y corrió hacia mí. Después de eso la miko miro a la youkai y al paso de unos cuantos segundos Aki regreso a la normalidad, pero con la sorpresa de que casi al mismo tiempo que se había liberado la humana la tomo del cuello. Al igual que la última vez del suelo comenzaron a levitar las cosas pequeñas, igualmente su cabello se elevaba con gracia y una energía rosada comenzaba a emerger del suelo comenzando a cubrir su cuerpo – La próxima vez que abras esa boca tuya piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir de mi o de cualquiera de los míos. Con algunas personas no suelo ser tan paciente – Movió su mano arrojando a la youkai con gran velocidad hacia unos árboles. Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y se detuvo en el lord del norte – Creo que tu sobrina necesitara un par de días de reposo – El lord del norte sonrió, algo inusual en él. Fruncí el ceño.

-Así parece ser – Dijo este aun con su estúpida sonrisa. Me interpuse entre ambos. Di una mirada de muerte al lord del norte y después gire a ver a la miko.

-Tenemos que hablar – Dije con molestia.

-Tienes razón – Dijo la miko con seriedad - ¿Vamos? – Pronuncio antes de dar vuelta hacia el castillo. Camine detrás de ella hasta llegar al salón de juntas y observe como tomaba asiento en una de las tantas sillas. Suspiro y acaricio su barriga.

-Hacer lo de hace un rato embarazada es en verdad cansado.

-No debiste usar tanta energía – Ella levanto su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? – Pregunto en un tono sarcástico.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – La miko se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar que todo esto lo has estado planeando desde el principio solo por tu propio beneficio?! ¡Eres un maldito! – Mi cara sintió un breve ardor cuando sentí su pequeña mano en mi mejilla. La ira se extendió por mi cuerpo, pero no por el golpe, si no por las tonterías que estaba diciendo. Regrese mi mirada hacia ella y antes de que recibiera otro golpe por parte de ella la sujete por ambas manos.

-¡Escúchame bien estúpida miko! – La acerque a mí – No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando – Ella sonrió sin nada de humor.

-Eres un cínico – Trato de zafarse pero se lo impedí – ¡Tu madre me lo conto todo! – Entre cerré los ojos al escuchar sus palabras ¡Maldita Irasue! ¿Qué diablos le había contado que estaba como loca?

-No te das cuenta que te mintió. Eres tan estúpida para confiar en ella así de repente.

-¡Me vas a negar que pensabas deshacerte de mí en cuanto tuviera a los cachorros! - ¡Rayos! Pensé al oír esa declaración, pues de todo era la que menos me imaginaba. Guarde silencio al no poder desmentir aquello.

-Eso solo fue al principio – Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y enseguida sentí un fuerte dolor rodearme los brazos. Dolía bastante pero este Sesshomaru jamás se rendiría, me mantuve firme y bajo la intensidad de su poder purificador al ver mi determinación de no soltarla - ¡Eres de lo peor! – Me grito con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Suéltame! – Comenzó a forcejear y al pensar que podría hacerse daño la solté – No puedo creer que trataras de usar a tus propios hijos para librarte de ese compromiso ¡No quiero volver a verte! – Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza por unos minutos. Me sentía tan ofuscado que no tenía palabras para desmentir aquellas palabras. La vi mirarme con gran dolor y salir del salón, fue entonces cuando reaccione y la seguí. Entre a su habitación y observe como empezaba a sacar toda la ropa que se había traído de su época. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en mi pecho, sin poder evitarlo la tome de la muñeca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-¿No es obvio? – Menciono con voz ronca - ¡Me largo de este lugar! – Se soltó de mi agarre ¿Qué? ¿Irse? La seguí con la mirada incapaz de moverme o de articular alguna palabra ¡No tenía idea de cómo actuar! En un acto de desesperación la tome bruscamente de la muñeca.

-¡Tu no iras a ninguna parte estúpida humana! – Le grite.

-¡Ya te dije que tú no eres mi dueño! – Grito de igual manera.

-¡Morirás si pones un pie fuera de estas tierras! ¿No lo entiendes? – Una tercera mano tomo la mía y la aparto de la miko. Hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta que un tercero había entrado a la habitación. Mi sangre hirvió cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba. Sin pensarlo dos veces mi mano se situó en su cuello y lo estampe en la pared más cercana -¿Quién te crees para interferir con mis asuntos? – Mi bestia interna pedía a gritos salir.

-Siento mucho la intromisión príncipe Sesshomaru, pero no puedo permitir que lastime a mi próxima pareja – Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué dices? – Mi agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-La señorita Kagome acepto ser la próxima lady de las tierras del norte.

-¡Mientes! – Mis garras se clavaron en él. El negó con dificultad.

-¡Es la verdad Sesshomaru! – Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo soltar a Yusuke. Mire a la humana y una enorme ira se extendió por cada fibra de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y mis instintos me exigían desangrar a alguien en esos momentos. Di un paso hacia la humana y al adivinar mis razones el lord del norte se situó a su lado. Un gruñido gutural salió desde mi garganta ¡Quería matarlo! ¡Quería matarlo más que cualquiera en este mundo!

-Sé que está molesto por la decisión tan apresurada que tanto Kagome como yo tomamos. Pensaba decírselo esta tarde, pero al parecer Kagome se me adelanto – Apreté mis puños cuando observe como Yusuke pasaba su mano alrededor del cuello de la humana para después descansarla en su hombro – Kagome me comento que ahora que usted se empareje con mi sobrina ella se sentiría muy incómoda al respecto, así que siendo consiente de nuestras leyes le pedí que se emparejara conmigo. Supongo que no hay ningún problema si me la llevo en este momento ¿Cierto? – Sonrió con descaro ¡Despedázalo! ¡Despedázalo! Me ordenaba mi bestia interior.

-No hay ningún problema – Dije al fin con toda la calma que en ese momento no sentía. Di una última mirada a ambos y salí del lugar completamente cabreado, necesitaba liberar toda la ira que había negado salir hace unos momentos, fue por eso que sin importarme nada ni nadie salí del castillo dispuesto a matar a quien se me cruzara enfrente.

.

.

.

PVO: IRAZUE.

Observe como Sesshomaru salió del castillo con una muy mal genio, supuse que su carácter tenía que ver con lo que hace unas horas Yusuke me había comentado. La verdad no me lo esperaba de él, no podía creer que uno de los youkais que más tenia similitudes con Sesshomaru posara los ojos en aquella humana. Quizá, era una más de las tantas similitudes que ambos compartían. De cualquier forma este enorme cambio me favorecía a mí de una manera inimaginable, pues después de la revelación que había dado aquella muchacha en su enfrentamiento con la sobrina del norte, el plan perfecto se había formado en mi cabeza sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sonreí cuando note a mis espaldas la presencia de la humana y del lord del norte.

-¿Se van tan pronto? – Cuestione sin mirarlos.

-Creo que es lo mejor – Respondió Yusuke. Gire a verlos y pose mi mirada exclusivamente en la humana – Espero que te haya quedado muy claro lo que tienes que hacer de ahora en adelante.

-A mí nadie me da órdenes, si hago esto es por mí y mis hijos. Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que he aceptado esto de por vida. Con su permiso– Dio una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación. Solté una pequeña carcajada ante su comportamiento.

-Tengo que admitir que en verdad es única – Sonreí divertida esta vez mirando hacia Yusuke – Creo que no tengo que decirte cuales tu papel en esto ¿Cierto? – Lo vi dudar un poco pero aun así dio una reverencia en modo de afirmación.

-Esperare noticias suyas mi lady – Dijo antes de seguir el mismo camino que minutos antes siguió la miko.

-Más bien serán noticias de Sesshomaru – Sonreí con astucia, para después dirigirme a mi cama a descansar.

Los días fueron pasando en el castillo y estaba segura que para todos habían sido los peores días que habían pasado en sus largas vidas, como era de esperarse Sesshomaru se cargaba un humor que nadie soportaba. Sus días como un dictador frío y sin compasión habían regresado ¡Era insoportable cada minuto que se pasaba en este castillo! Tanto que la pobre de Rin había huido con Jaken a la aldea en la cual había vivido los últimos años, claro, no sin antes reclamarle a su protector lo idiota que había sido. Daba gracias a dios que Sesshomaru sintiera un enorme y sincero cariño por esa niña si no seguramente ya se encontraría tres metros bajo tierra. Al igual que muchos yo estuve tentada a largarme del castillo, pero estaba tan cerca de encontrar ese lado vulnerable de Sesshomaru que necesitaba esperar solo un poco más para atacarlo por fin, y ahora que el lord del Sur había llegado era la pieza faltante para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Camine por un enorme pasillo y me detuve al mirar a una de mis espías.

-¿El lord del Este?

-Logramos retrasar su llegada – Fue suficiente para continuar con mi caminata. Pare un poco para que unos guardias abrieran las puertas de la sala por mí y en cuanto entre sonreí discretamente al mirar a mis piezas estrellas en el lugar. Salude a ambos con una leve inclinación y tome asiento observándolos minuciosamente. Decidí empezar con el plan.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Sé que soy muy mala en dejar el capítulo hasta ahí, pero era necesario. Sé que todas tienen muchas dudas respecto a lo que paso aquella noche de borrachera de Kagome, al igual que si Irasue está planeando algo bueno o malo, o también sobre la identidad del ser que hablo con Inuyasha, entre otras…Pero les prometo que después de este capítulo muchas de esas dudas comenzaran a aclararse. Así que sean pacientes y esperen con muchas ansias el próximo capítulo jaja. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. De hecho ya tengo avanzado el otro capítulo solo faltan algunos detalles más para terminarlo, así que su espera no será tan larga XD. Gracias a todas por esos lindos comentarios, como siempre son una enorme motivación para traerles mis locuras. Gracias! Sin más que decirles, nos leemos pronto ¡Cuídense! ¡Sayonara!


	8. Capitulo 8

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR

CAPITULO 8.

PVO: KAGOME.

FLASH BACK…

Avente la botella cuando ya no había más líquido que beber. Me levante aun molesta por lo sucedido con Inuyasha y comencé a caminar sin importarme el rumbo que tomaba. Un par de minutos pasaron y levante la mirada cuando unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre mi cabeza ¡Genial! Era lo único que me faltaba para que mi día empeorara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Maldito Inuyasha! – Grite mirando el cielo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer unas lágrimas – Te odio imbécil – Golpee el suelo con mis zapatos en una rabieta y como si el destino se burlara de mi la lluvia comenzó a ser más pronunciada. Fue entonces cuando decidí correr en busca de un refugió. Sin embargo con el paso de los minutos al ver tantos árboles conforme corría comenzaron a marearme. Como era de esperarse resbale al no ser capaz de coordinar mis movimientos, espere el golpe pero este nunca llego, a cambio de eso una mano sujeto mi muñeca y me jalo con fuerza. Levante la mirada para saber quién me había rescatado y fue entonces que unos ojos dorados chocaron contra los míos. Lo primero que pensé fue que Inuyasha me había rescatado, quizá estaba muy arrepentido por lo sucedido, pero después me di cuenta de mi triste realidad. Esos ojos aunque parecían ser exactamente iguales en realidad no lo eran, de hecho eran sumamente diferentes pero sin dudas igual de hermosos que los de Inuyasha, solo que su belleza era diferente.

-Sesshomaru – Pronuncie antes de que todo comenzara a darme vueltas, antes de que mi cabeza retumbara ante cualquier sonido, antes de que mi visión comenzara a ser borrosa, antes de que mi cuerpo cediera ante los efectos de la gravedad.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – Comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud al escuchar mi nombre – Kagome ¿Estas bien? – Parpadee un par de veces para observar con claridad a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí. Pase saliva antes de hablar.

-Yusuke… ¿Qué paso? – Trate de sentarme en la cama.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste – Lo mire fijamente.

-¿Enserio? – Cuestione al no recordarlo – Supongo que debe ser un síntoma del embarazo – Trate de sonreír como si nada pasara, aunque yo sabía lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo y por la mirada de preocupación con la que me miraba Yusuke en estos momentos podía deducir que no era la única en saber lo que ocurría – No quiero que lo llames – Dije al adivinar sus intenciones.

-No me pidas algo así porque no lo hare – Dijo con determinación.

-No quiero verlo.

-Esto no se trata de lo que tú quieras, si no de lo que le conviene a los cachorros y a ti. No puedes decidir por ellos – Aunque sus palabras sonaban duras sabía que tenía razón, así que como respuesta solo suspire con resignación. Me tomo la mano derecha con cariño – Solo quiero que tu estadía en esta época sea más llevadera.

-Gracias… - Coloque mi mano libre sobre la suya – Pero ya te dije que aún no tomo una decisión sobre en qué lugar voy a criar a mis hijos.

-Me temo que si nos emparejamos tendrás que aprender a vivir aquí – Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió mi cara. Él sonrió con cierta diversión – ¿Ahora estas asustada? Hace unos días te veías muy convencida cuando te lo propuse.

-E-es que…

-¡Lo sé! No tienes que decírmelo – Se puso de pie – En ese momento lo hiciste para que Sesshomaru pensara que a pesar de no estar junto a él te mantendrías en esta época. Aunque para ser sincero… - Se agacho y se acercó a mi rostro muy cerca de mis labios – No me molestaría la idea de que te convirtieras en mi pareja – Sonrió seductoramente y sentí mi cara arder. Él se alejó y comenzó a reír caminando hacia la puerta.

-Descansa – Levanto una de sus manos en señal de despedida y salió de la habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

-¿Quién diría que nos volveríamos tan buenos amigos? – Susurre para mí misma. Aquel día que me había propuesto protección a su lado sinceramente aun dudaba un poco de su sinceridad, pero después de que fui a ver a Irasue me convencí que era lo mejor. Mantuve la esperanza de que quizá las cosas no eran como lo pintaba Irasue, esa esperanza se vino abajo cuando Sesshomaru me confirmo aquello con silencio. Mentiría si no me había dolido, dolió bastante y con lo ocurrido aquel día y con la distancia que habíamos mantenido desde entonces por fin había aceptado lo que venía sospechando desde hace unas semanas…Estaba locamente enamorada de Sesshomaru. No sabía el ¿Cómo? O el ¿Por qué? Lo había elegido a él pero sin dudas mi corazón latía más rápido cada vez que él se encontraba a mi lado. Aunque como últimamente sucedía en mi vida amorosa…Era algo imposible. Yusuke me había comentado que si Sesshomaru tomaba la decisión de que yo me quedara en el castillo nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hacer lo contrario, pero ¿Cómo le haces para engañar a tu corazón mientras lo ves con otra a su lado? ¿Qué le diría a mis hijos cuando ellos me preguntaran del porque no estoy junto a su padre como se debiera? O peor aún ¿Qué pasaría con mis hijos cuando Sesshomaru decidiera tener más herederos con su pareja? Sinceramente mi corazón no lo resistiría. Sin embargo también era consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba; me gustara o no Sesshomaru era el padre de mis hijos y eso pesaba demasiado en esta época y en la mía. Yusuke y Sesshomaru ya me habían hecho saber que si escapaba sin la "autorización" de Sesshomaru todos me cazarían como una mísera presa, después de eso simplemente me mantendrían a salvo hasta que diera a luz a mis bebes y después… Adiós Kagome. Eso no me asustaba tanto pues conocía mis capacidades, sabía que si me lo proponía podía acabar con cualquiera que se me pusiera enfrente, lo que me preocupaba era llevar una vida escondiéndome y matando a cualquiera que intentara cazarme, no sería una vida agradable ni para mí ni para mis hijos. La solución que después pareció tener más posibilidades fue huir a mi época, parecía una buena idea pues como mencione antes si me lo proponía podía hacer que el pozo se cerrara para siempre ¡Era perfecto! O al menos lo era hasta que Yusuke abrió su boca justo antes de que me desmayara, lo había recordado "¿Tienes idea de lo que tus hijos sufrirían en una época en donde claramente serán diferentes a los demás? Eso había dicho, después yo respondí "Por si no lo recuerdas yo también soy diferente y no tengo problema en vivir ahí" Luego el me contraataco "No compares Kagome. Tú naciste ahí, fuiste criada como una niña normal hasta que tus poderes de sacerdotisa se despertaron. Además una sacerdotisa no es nada similar a un demonio físicamente hablando ¿Qué vas hacer el día que su instinto asesino se despierte y quiera atacar a alguien? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Podrás vivir con la culpa de separar a tus hijos de su padre y del lugar al cual pertenecen?" Esas simples palabras habían sido suficientes para re plantearme mis planes ¡Estaba hecha un lio! No sabía si en verdad era buena idea emparejarme con Yusuke solo para que mis hijos tuvieran una estabilidad en esta época o si huir y desaparecer de esta época fuera lo mejor. Lo único que podía tener claro en estos momentos era que Sesshomaru siempre me perseguiría ya fuera de una o de otra manera. Respire hondo cuando el cansancio volvió a hacer efecto en mí y tal como en un principio me recosté y acaricie mi barriga.

-Yo los protegeré – Sonreí con cierta tristeza – Así tenga que sacrificarme. Después de todo Yusuke me comento que necesitan de su energía para sobrevivir, creo que estoy llegando a mi limite – Dije comenzando a cerrar los ojos. Recordé el sueño que había tenido antes de despertar ¿Era posible desear a alguien con tanto añico que hasta en tus sueños lo llamas? – Supongo que si… - Susurre antes de perderme en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

PVO: SESSHOMARU.

Irasue entro con un aire tan lleno de misterio que el solo mirarla me enfureció. No tenía idea de porque nos había llamado al lobo y a mí a la sala, según yo no había nada importante que tratar, por lo tanto lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Cómo ésta su mujer? – Irasue cuestiono al lobo. Rodé los ojos con molestia por la manera tan patética que tenía mi madre de iniciar una conversación.

-¿A quién de las dos se refiere? – Sonrió el lobo como si su comentario fuera divertido "imbécil" tanto mi bestia como yo pensamos lo mismo.

-Supongo que todo salió de maravilla para haber regresado con tan buen humor.

-Así es…Todo salió de maravilla. Me muero por contárselo a mi mujer ¿Cómo esta Kagome? – Lo mire de mala forma al escuchar la manera tan confianzuda con la cual llamaba a la miko.

-Ella ya no se hospeda en el castillo – La sonrisa del lobo se borró al instante y fue remplazado por una cara llena de preocupación. Se levantó de su lugar exaltado.

-¿¡Que le paso?! Ella ésta bien ¿Cierto? – Sin poder soportarlo más me levante de mi lugar.

-Está en las tierras del Norte – El frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Qué diablos ésta haciendo ahí?!

-Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a ella – De un momento a otro el lobo se atrevió a tomarme de mis ropas.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ¡Creí que la cuidarías! – Con un pequeño empujón lo mande a volar hacia la pared. Me acerque a él mirándolo en el suelo.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones estúpido lobo. Deberías de dar gracias que eres uno de los lords cardinales de lo contrario ya estarías muerto.

-Maldito Sesshomaru – Pronuncio con ira el lobo dispuesto a atacarme de nueva cuenta, sin embargo Irasue se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Basta! – Nos miró a ambos primero y después clavo su mirada en el lord del Sur – Sesshomaru no le hizo nada, fue ella quien decidió irse por su cuenta. Ella tomo la decisión de emparejarse con el lord del Norte – El lobo estúpido no disimulo su sorpresa.

-¡Es imposible!..¡Ella jamás tomaría una decisión así de importante sin que allá algo detrás de sus acciones!

-Quizá en eso tiene razón – Hablo de nueva cuenta mi madre – Al parecer le molesto quedarse como concubina de Sesshomaru.

-¿Se enteró del emparejamiento? – Irasue asintió regresando de nueva cuenta a su asiento.

-Era inevitable – Menciono con tranquilidad Irasue – Tarde o temprano se enteraría – El lobo gruño mientras apretaba sus puños y miró hacia Sesshomaru.

-¡Ella no se merecía esto! ¡Ella no tiene las mismas costumbres que nosotros los youkais! ¿Si quiera pensaste un poco en cómo se sentiría? ¡No te basto abandonarla durante semanas a pesar del estado en el cual se encontraba! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¿Sabes que…? Que pensándolo bien creo que Yusuke es un mejor partido que tu ¡El sí puede hacerla feliz porque la ama! – Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que lo atacara y comenzáramos una pelea. Lo tome del cuello y de una patada lo envié directo a la ventana para que aterrizara en el patio. En cuanto salí el me recibió con una patada que solo me hizo retroceder unos centímetros, otro golpe se aproximaba directo a mi cara pero intercepte su mano antes de que lograra su objetivo, le propine un rodillazo y lo mande volar, pero antes de que se estrellara contra unos árboles saque mi látigo tomándolo del tobillo y lo estrelle contra el suelo un par de veces.

-¡Basta Sesshomaru! – Un látigo azul me tomo de la muñeca impidiéndome seguir con mi masacre hacia el lobo. Mi madre se acercó y me miro con severidad – Ya es suficiente – Dijo completamente molesta - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres que los tratados se rompan por tu estupidez? ¡Todo por esa maldita humana! – Una rabia me invadió nuevamente. Tome a Irasue de la muñeca sin el más mínimo cuidado.

-Cuida tus palabras – Pronuncie con ira.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te molesta que me exprese así de esa humana? –Endurecí mi semblante, la solté y di vuelta dispuesto a huir no me gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas - ¡Sesshomaru! – Grito mi madre - ¡Sesshomaru! – Grito de nueva cuenta pero la ignore.

-Espera – Me detuve al sentir la mano del lobo en mi pecho. Lo mire con mala cara - ¿Acaso estas huyendo?

-No digas idioteces – Espete con molestia. El lobo sonrió con astucia.

-¡Lo sabía! – Grito señalándome - ¡Sabía que te habías enamorado de mi mujer!

-Deja de llamarla así o te matare – Dije sin querer ¡Mierda! Me maldije al ver como el lobo comenzaba a reír.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – Sus carcajadas me estaban colmando la paciencia - ¡El gran príncipe Sesshomaru esta celoso! – Lo tome del cuello y fue entonces cuando paro de reír.

-Cierra la boca o te quiebro el cuello aquí mismo – Con nerviosismo levanto ambas manos en señal de paz. Lo solté y él se acomodó sus ropas. Comencé a caminar tratando de retomar mi camino.

-¡Espera! – Me alcanzó - ¿Qué piensas hacer para salvar a mí…? – Calló al ver mi mirada de advertencia – Para salvar a tu mujer – Lo mire de soslayo.

-No pienso hacer nada.

-No seas estúpido Sesshomaru – Sentí la presencia de mi madre al otro lado ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un complot? Rodé los ojos con cierto cansancio – ¿De verdad vas a permitir que esa mujer se quede toda la vida al lado de Yusuke? – La mire con desconfianza – No me veas así…Aunque te cueste creerlo creo que esa niña es quien debe gobernar a tu lado – Giro levemente su cabeza hacia otro lado pues sabía que para ella era muy difícil expresarse así de un humano – Después de todo es la más fuerte – Trato de restarle importancia a sus palabras anteriores. Me detuve y los mire a ambos con mi semblante molesto.

-¡No estoy enamorado de esa estúpida humana! ¡Lo único que me preocupa de ella son mis cachorros! ¿Pueden entenderlo? Su simple presencia me altera, es terca, grosera, insolente, no tiene ningún respeto por nuestras leyes, es imprudente, siempre trata de dar lo mejor de ella para las personas a las que quiere, tiene un pésimo carácter, a veces ésta sonriendo como si nada y otras veces parece desquiciada, tiene pésimas costumbres, cuando está preocupada por algo siempre padece de insomnio, come demasiado, le gusta usar miles de cosas raras para cuidar de su higiene, a diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos ella siempre trata de aprender más de lo que ofrece el mundo, siempre lee en voz alta por las noches cuando un tema le interesa, no sabe mentir para nada porque sus ojos la delatan, además de que siempre toca su cabello cuando está nerviosa y como si fuera poco llora cuando está feliz – Termine completamente exhausto y exaltado. Tanto el lobo como mi madre me miraban con sorpresa.

-Éstas enamorado / Si eso no es amor entonces no sé que es – Mencionaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Junte mi entre cejo con cansancio y enojo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta de decir tanta estupidez! Escúchenme bien los dos porque es la última vez que se los voy a decir sin poner en riesgo sus miserables vidas. No pienso mover ni un solo dedo para que esa miko regrese ¡No estoy enamorado de ella! – Les di una última mirada y por enésima vez trate de escapar de aquellos dos. "demasiado bueno para ser real" pensé al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz del lord del Sur.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres perderla? ¿Puedes siquiera imaginártela abrazando a otro tipo? ¿Besándolo, diciéndole que lo ama y él diciéndole lo mismo? ¿Puedes imaginártela desvistiéndose con otro tipo? Si recuerdo bien Kagome me conto que tú fuiste el primer hombre en su vida. ¿Te imaginas que Kagome haga todas esas cosas que hizo contigo con el lord del norte?

-Basta… -Dije comenzando a sentir mi sangre hervir.

-Qué la abrace, que sus manos toquen cada parte de su cuerpo, que duerma a su lado todas las noches, que se acorruque en sus brazos. ¿Estás listo para eso? ¿O acaso imaginártelo te arruino el día?

-¡Ya cierra la maldita boca! – Le di un derechazo y lo tome de sus ropas tratando de controlar a mi bestia.

-Sesshomaru si en verdad la amas ve por ella y cuídala antes de que ella deje de sentir lo que está empezando a sentir por ti, pues te digo que hay muchos más que la quisieran para todo esto y hasta ahora tú eres el único que puede gozar de ese privilegio. Tengo que admitir que al principio dude mucho de dejar que Kagome se quedara en este castillo, sabía que tu no estabas planeando algo bueno para ella, fue por eso que te pedí aquella vez que me dejaras quedarme en el castillo hasta que ella diera a luz, inclusive tengo que confesarte que pensé en aliarme con Inuyasha para sacarla de aquí.

-¿Por qué cambio de opinión lord Kouga? – Cuestiono Irasue quien solo se había quedado a escuchar todo lo mencionado por el lobo.

-Porque comencé a notar que Kagome era feliz al lado del príncipe – Aquellas palabras apaciguaron mi ira. Lo solté, lo mire por unos segundos y di la vuelta con rapidez – Al igual que usted – Fue lo último que escuche de aquel lobo.

.

.

.

PVO: KAGOME.

Desperté de repente al sentir que el frio calaba mis huesos. Observe mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba en una cueva. La cabeza aun me daba vueltas y al intentar ponerme de pie me di cuenta que aún no coordinaba del todo bien. Camine lentamente hacia la entrada para poder mirar el clima y antes de siquiera asomar mi nariz fuera de la cueva, mi salvador entro golpeándome con su fuerte pecho. Hice una mueca de dolor y lleve mis manos a mi nariz sobando la parte afectada. Seguí con la mirada a Sesshomaru e inmediatamente trate de seguirlo para darle las gracias por haberme salvado, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos di un traspié y caí en el frio suelo.

-¡Auch! – Me queje nuevamente tratando de ponerme de pie, pero en vez de eso solo pude sentarme en posición de seiza – Todo me da vueltas – Dije colocando mi mano derecha en un costado de mi cabeza.

-Ponte esto – Levante la mirada cuando Sesshomaru hablo. Arrojo a mis piernas una yukata seca y cerró los ojos cruzando los brazos.

-G-gracias – Dije tímidamente comenzando a desabrochar mi vestido. Me levante con mucho cuidado para facilitar la tarea de vestirme y fue entonces cuando sentí un pequeño ardor en la pantorrilla derecha. No pude evitar quejarme por el dolor, fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y me miro. Una gran vergüenza se apodero en seguida de mí, pues recordaba que mi ropa interior no era para nada "modesta" todo lo contrario, la había comprado precisamente para pasar la noche con Inuyasha. Enseguida cubrí las partes importantes con la yukata y desvíe la mirada seguramente más roja que un tomate "Esto es muy vergonzoso y muy incómodo" pensé aun siendo incapaz de mirar hacia Sesshomaru. Abrí los ojos con una enorme sorpresa cuando sentí unas manos tomarme la pierna lastimada, pero más fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí la lengua de Sesshomaru lamer la herida. Sentí que por un momento deje de respirar cuando sus garras se deslizaron suavemente por mi pantorrilla, una sensación indescriptible recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer al igual que un calor comenzó a propagarse conforme lamia la herida. Sin poder evitarlo deje caer la yukata y fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru se apartó y me miro de abajo hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con mis ojos. Trague saliva con nerviosismo y seguí su mirada hasta que se colocó de pie. Sesshomaru a corto la distancia entre ambos y mi corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, en un impulso mi mano se movió hasta las marcas moradas que sobresalían de su cara y con una suave caricia comencé a recorrer un camino hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho. Suponía que al haberme traído a este lugar él también se había mojado sus ropas, por lo tanto se había quitado su armadura y haori quedando solo en su yukata. Su piel estaba fría, pero al mismo tiempo emanaba una calidez que jamás había experimentado antes, era blanca y suave. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de mi atrevimiento, desaparte mi mano con rapidez y lo mire con demasiada vergüenza.

-L-lo siento – No entendía porque me había comportado de esa manera tan extraña. Seguramente aún quedaban rastros de alcohol en mi sistema – Jamás volveré a beber – Susurre desviando la mirada. Estaba dispuesta a recoger la yukata que había tirado momentos antes cuando una mano me tomo de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia el con un poco de brusquedad. Sentí que la otra mano de Sesshomaru se posó en mi cintura y de nueva cuenta deje de respirar al sentir su calor y respiración tan cerca de mí – Y-yo… - No fui capaz de terminar cuando sentí los labios de Sesshomaru posarse en los míos. Al principio fui incapaz de responder por la sorpresa, pero después algo más fuerte que yo me hizo ceder poco a poco. De nuevo esa oleada de sensaciones extrañas comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo y mi cabeza comenzó a desconectarse con cada segundo que sus labios permanecían unidos a los míos. Me di cuenta que estaba perdida cuando comencé a desear que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-Tócame – Pronuncie aun en el beso. Sesshomaru gruño levemente y me cargo con facilidad, envolví mis piernas alrededor suyo y sentí detrás de mí la pared fría de la cueva, pero en ese momento lo único que tenía completamente mi atención era aquel youkai que me besaba con tanta pasión. Una pasión que jamás había sentido ni en el propio Inuyasha. Deje atrás esa pequeña comparación y solté un gemido cuando su boca comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos y besos por todo mi cuello, además de que sus manos jugaban con mis muslos con mucha destreza ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! Así que sin pensarlo más rompí su yukata de enfrente dejando así su pecho libre y comencé a recorrerlo a mis anchas, de vez en cuando lo arañaba levemente y el gruñía con satisfacción. Fue entonces que de nueva cuenta me cargo y esta vez me deposito en una sábana que hasta ahora había notado que se encontraba ahí. Me beso nuevamente con ferocidad y lo atraje más a mí para que el beso rompiera cualquier distancia que se encontrara entre ambos. Sentí un bulto cerca de mi entre pierna y gemí con excitación. Él se alejó de mi boca y con sus garras rompió mi sostén para enseguida prestarle atención a mis pechos ¡No podía creer lo bien que se sentía! Enganche mis dedos en su cabello platinado con la intención de que no se detuviera. Y sin poder evitarlo comencé a mover mis caderas causando que mi entre pierna frotara su miembro con cada movimiento. Lo escuche gemir varias veces y eso me excito aún más, así que sin pensarlo y dejando atrás cualquier vergüenza baje mi mano hacía el enorme miembro de Sesshomaru y comencé a tocarlo primero con cierta precaución para después tocarlo con más vehemencia.

-Humana – Lo escuche decir con voz ronca y eso me alegro. Me acerque hasta su oreja y con voz seductora hable.

-¿Si? – Dejo salir un pequeño gemido. Tomo mis dos manos y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza. Me miro con los ojos manchados de rojo.

-Si continuamos no voy a hacer capaz de detenerme – Ante esas palabras abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pues ni en mis más locos sueños me habría imaginado que Sesshomaru me estuviera pidiendo prácticamente permiso para continuar. Una enorme alegría se instaló en mi pecho y me di cuenta que aunque podía decirle que se detuviera, la verdad era que quería que siguiera y que no se detuviera nunca. Ante ese pensamiento me levante un poco solo para alcanzar su nuca y regresarlo a mis labios haciéndole saber ahí mi respuesta. De inmediato el comprendió mis intenciones y me despojo de la única prenda que cubría aquella parte intima. Se alejó solo lo suficiente para que el hiciera lo mismo y mi temperatura subió a mis mejillas al observar el tamaño erecto de su miembro. De repente un miedo se apodero de mí al recordar que era mi primera vez y al parecer Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de eso pues enseguida me beso de una manera que me hizo recobrar la confianza en él. Me recostó con suavidad y comenzó a tocar, besar, lamer, morder, acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo haciéndome desearlo con más añico que antes. Fue entonces que de un momento a otro me penetro con fuerza, clave mis uñas en él y a pesar de que sentí un fuerte dolor me negué a que lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos. El por comprensión a mi fuerza en ningún momento bajo la intensidad de sus estocadas, se lo agradecí mentalmente y valió la pena porque después de un par de segundos el dolor comenzó a disminuir siendo reemplazado por un placer indescriptible. Como era de esperarse no tarde mucho tiempo en llegar al clímax. Sin embargo era tanta mi excitación en ese momento que me negaba a que terminara todo en ese momento. Con ese pensamiento empuje a Sesshomaru y me coloque encima de él comenzando a mover mis caderas con habilidad. Aunque en un momento pareció molestarse por haber "tomado el control" después de comenzar a moverme parecía que me había perdonado pues parecía muy a gusto mirándome y tocando mis nalgas. Ambos estábamos sumergidos en una atmosfera tan llena de pasión que nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a mostrar pequeñas perlas de sudor por todo nuestro cuerpo al igual que cada vez que respirábamos dejábamos salir un vapor de nuestras bocas. Estaba segura que ambos lo disfrutábamos al máximo pues nuestros cuerpos y expresiones hablaban por si solas, disfrutábamos desde la más mínima caricia hasta la más feroz estocada ¡Era perfecto! Pero como la mayoría de las cosas tarde o temprano todo llega a su fin y esto no podía ser la excepción…Y así lo hicimos, juntos llegamos al final.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

Me levante con la respiración agitada y las mejillas encendidas. No siempre sueñas con algo tan…Erótico y menos si ese sueño representaba una realidad, porque ahora estaba segura que los "sueños" que había tenido últimamente con Sesshomaru no eran precisamente sueños, más bien eran recuerdos de aquella noche en la cual habíamos creado nada más y nada menos que tres vidas.

-Al menos valió la pena – Pensé en voz alta y enseguida golpee mis mejillas – ¡Calma Kagome! ¡Calma! ¿En que éstas pensando? – Coloque mi mano izquierda en mi corazón el cual aún latía con fiereza. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a recordar las sensaciones de aquella noche y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, de un momento a otro comencé a añorar que Sesshomaru se encontrara a mi lado en estos momentos. De nueva cuenta ante esos pensamientos nada propios moví la cabeza tratando de alejarlos. Escuche que la puerta se abrió y me cubrí enseguida con las sábanas.

-¿Estas bien? – Escuche la voz de Yusuke. Asentí con la cabeza aun debajo de las sábanas – Toque varias veces pero no respondiste por lo tanto opte por entrar – Baje las cobijas dejando ver solo mis ojos.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída pensando en…Muchas cosas – Dije. Él sonrió con malicia y se acercó a la cama tomando asiento.

-Esas cosas que pensabas eran muy buenas ¿Verdad? – Su pregunta me hizo sonrojar aún más. Olvidaba que ellos tenían muy buen olfato ¡Qué vergüenza! Me cubrí nuevamente y el comenzó a reír – Lo lamento no fue mi intención inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me corresponden. Después de todos he escuchado que a las embarazadas se les incrementa el apetito sexual.

-¡Yusuke! – Grite apenada bajando todas las cobijas - ¡Por supuesto que no es eso! ¡No soy una pervertida! – El seguía con una sonrisa divertida en su cara – Es solo que recordé lo que pasó la noche que estuve con Sesshomaru – Conforme hable fui bajando el tono de mi voz hasta decir lo último en un susurro.

-Ya veo… - Levante la mirada al escuchar el tono serio de Yusuke. Se acercó a mí y dirigió su mano a uno de los tirantes del camisón que llevaba puesto – Sesshomaru fue el primer hombre en tu vida ¿Cierto? – Un poco cohibida asentí – Eso quiere decir que no has experimentado con otros hombres ¿Me equivoco? – Asentí y observe como regresaba mi tirante a su lugar. Sin embargo no quito la mano, por el contrario, comenzó a acariciarme el hombro con mucho cuidado – Supongo que eso tiene arreglo – Dijo tomándome del hombro con fuerza para acercarme a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Cuestione confundida.

-He llegado a mi limite – Dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y lo mire levantar de nuevo su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos – Estoy enamorado de ti Kagome – Dijo con seriedad. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que yo no sentía lo mismo que el cuándo poso uno de sus dedos en mi boca haciéndome callar – Lo se… no digas nada – Me sonrió y se acercó aún más a mí – Solo déjame conquistarte – Comenzó a desaparecer la distancia entre nuestros labios cada vez más – Solo dame una oportunidad – Me tomo del mentón y junto sus labios con los míos ¡No sabía que hacer! ¡No sabía si el corresponderle sería lo más adecuado! Quizá, quizá él podría hacerme olvidar a Sesshomaru y hacerme creer una vez más en el amor. Después de todo él me había demostrado todo este tiempo su apoyo incondicional, era buena persona, y parecía quererme en verdad. Quizá era lo correcto. Con ese último pensamiento cerré los ojos y trate de corresponderle como se debía. Pero tan pronto comencé a corresponderle alguien lo alejo de mi con brusquedad. Me tomo de la mano y me saco de la cama con suma molestia.

-¿Sesshomaru? – Lo mire con sorpresa e incredulidad - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate – Me ordeno y esta vez fui yo quien frunció su ceño – Camina – Dijo comenzando a jalarme.

-¡O-oye! – Trate de zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

-¡Suéltala! – Yusuke apareció de repente impidiéndonos el paso – Me encantaría saber el motivo por el cual ha irrumpido en mis tierras de esta manera y está tratando de tomar a mi pareja a la fuerza – Menciono todo esto con gran molestia.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo – Respondió con simpleza Sesshomaru. Yusuke sonrió sin nada de humor.

-¿Qué no es asunto mío? – Borro su sonrisa - ¡Ella es mi pareja! – Grito al mismo tiempo que su youki aumentaba. Me preocupe ante este hecho, así que mire a Sesshomaru para tratar de evitar una pelea. Lo vi sonreír y fruncí el ceño ante mi confusión.

-¡No te atrevas Sesshomaru! – Regrese mi mirada con alerta hacia Yusuke al escucharlo gritar. Todo fue demasiado rápido que solo pude abrir los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa al sentir los colmillos de Sesshomaru perforar mi piel. Tenía que ser una broma ¿Verdad? Sesshomaru jamás se atrevería a marcarme ¿Por qué lo haría? Seguramente aquello tenía que ver con alguna otra cosa ¿No? Me quede petrificada cuando él se alejó de mí y se limpió un hilillo de sangre que escurría por su boca.

-Ahora eres mía – Sentí un nudo en la garganta que me impidió articular una mísera palabra. Lo vi sonreírme una vez más y después giro a ver a Yusuke con su habitual expresión.

-Supongo que ya no hay nada más que hablar – Observe que Yusuke lo miro con seriedad pero no dijo nada. Sentí que Sesshomaru me cargo en forma nupcial y comenzamos a caminar hacia la ventana para después comenzar a volar en su típica esfera. Tenía miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua dispuestas a salir de un momento a otro, pero el dolor de la mordida y lo guapo que se veía Sesshomaru de perfil era la distracción perfecta para impedir que esas preguntas salieran.

-¿Duele? – Di un pequeño sobresalto cuando escuche a Sesshomaru hablar y mirarme ¡Había sido descubierta mirándolo como una estúpida!

-¿Q-que? – Alce ambas cejas y el dejo escapar una muy pequeña sonrisa. Me sonroje.

-Que si te duele la herida – Desvió sus ojos a mi cuello y fue entonces cuando decidí regresar a mi papel de molesta ¡Se suponía que tenía que estar molesta, no encantada! Me di una bofetada mentalmente y aclare mi garganta.

-¡P-por supuesto que me duele! ¿Quién te crees? ¿Drácula? – Dejo escapar otra pequeña sonrisa y fruncí el ceño de nueva cuenta totalmente avergonzada - ¿Te estas riendo? ¡Crees que es gracioso estúpido perro! – Le di un pequeño golpe y el me miro como si nada. Eso me molesto aún más. Afortunadamente Sesshomaru aterrizo en un pequeño claro y de inmediato lo empuje comenzando a caminar hacia el agua – Imbécil – Masculle con molestia frente al agua. Resople con fastidio cuando me di cuenta que para tomar un poco de agua tenía que agacharme completamente pues a estas alturas mi gran barriga comenzaba a traerme ciertos problemas. Cruce las manos con molestia y gire a ver a un muy campante Sesshomaru recargado en un árbol. Infle los cachetes con molestia y di un golpe al suelo para después girarme y comenzar a caminar lejos de el – Esto sí que es el colmo. Primero: me deja ir así como si nada, después va por mí y me muerde como todo un animal y para terminar no dice ni una sola palabra ante sus actos. Creo que una buena sesión de tortura no le vendría mal – Levante mi pie para esquivar una ramita y seguí caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo con la mirada en el suelo para evitar un accidente con tantas piedras, raíces, ramas, y de más. Me detuve cuando a mi vista llegaron unas patas enormes con grandes garras. Levante la mirada con cuidado y observe a poco menos de un metro de mí a una especie de demonio con algunos rasgos humanos. Era de un color marrón con toques verdes, alto, delgado, con dos manos y pies iguales a las de un humano a diferencia que estas mostraban grandes garras afiladas, ojos de un color negro brillante, colmillos grandes, nariz deforme y cuernos afilados. Me quede paralizada observándolo con nerviosismo y con mucho cuidado trate de dar un paso hacia atrás pues hasta el momento el no parecía reaccionar. Pero como si de un detector de movimiento se tratara, apenas apoye mi pie en el suelo nuevamente y el levanto la mano dispuesto a atacarme. En ese momento trate de crear una kekai pero tan solo duro unos tres segundos en pie cuando desapareció. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero fue entonces que sentí la energía y calidez del cuerpo de Sesshomaru cubrirme. Levante el rostro para mirarlo y lo mire destruir a aquel demonio con facilidad usando simplemente su látigo.

-¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto y yo asentí aun con temor - ¿Qué sucedió? – Hablo de nuevo y a penada por aquella pregunta baje el rostro.

-No pude sentir la presencia de aquel ser en ningún momento, ni tampoco fui capaz de protegerme a mí y a mis bebes – Sentí mis ojos arder por tan terrible experiencia que había vivido. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía vulnerable y eso me aterraba, me preguntaba porque justamente ahora que necesitaba de todo mi poder para proteger a mis hijos era cuando más débil me encontraba. Sentí que Sesshomaru me envolvió en un abrazo y me acurruque en el por unos segundos hasta que observe que unas pequeñas gotas rojas caían en el suelo. Me aleje enseguida y mire a Sesshomaru.

-¿Estas herido?

-No es nada – Dijo con el mismo semblante tan apacible que siempre mostraba. Estaba a punto de reclamarle lo insensible que podía llegar a ser con su propio cuerpo, pero preferí callar en agradecimiento de que esa herida se la había ganado para protegerme a mí y a nuestro hijos. Suspire con resignación y lo tome de la mano caminando de vuelta hacia el claro. Nos detuvimos en el mismo árbol que momentos antes ocupaba Sesshomaru para recargarse y fue entonces cuando lo despoje de su armadura. Me detuve un poco en su haori dudando si era correcto despojarlo de su ropa y sin querer lo mire tratando de encontrar un atisbo de advertencia o molestia por su parte, pero al no encontrar nada y verlo tan tranquilo me hizo sonrojarme violentamente.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? – Me fue imposible no preguntar. El levanto una ceja.

-¿Debería hacerte algo? – Su comentario me hizo bajar la mirada avergonzada regresando mi atención en su haori. En ese momento creí que quitarle el haori era menos vergonzoso que mirarlo, así que sin dudarlo más se lo quite y lo rodee levemente para observar la herida. Suspire con tranquilidad cuando observe que no era grave. Levante la mano dispuesta a sanarlo, pero él se giró y me tomo la muñeca.

-No puedes malgastar tu energía – Dijo.

-Puedo hacerlo – Dije no muy convencida.

-Sé que puedes, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos. Es una herida leve sanara con rapidez – Sin ser capaz de argumentar nada mas solo asentí con cierta tristeza – En su lugar hay algo que yo sí puedo hacer por ti – Se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a lamer la mordida. Su sola presencia cerca de mi causo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez.

-Olvidaba que siempre sueles hacer eso – Sonreí al recordar que lo mismo había hecho aquella noche. Él se alejó solo lo suficiente para mirarme y hablo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Me sonroje y pase mi cabello atrás de mi oreja apenada.

-Recordé lo que paso aquella noche – Comencé a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello avergonzada.

-Se suponía que no recordarías nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Lo mire con confusión.

-El lugar en donde te encontrabas ese día bebiendo esta rodeado por unas flores que tienen el efecto de hacerte comportar como una idiota y después te hacen olvidar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ahora entiendo porque me sentía mal.

-Las flores no fueron lo único que te pusieron así – Me sonroje por su comentario y decidí cambiar el tema.

-¿Vas a decirme porque me mordiste? ¿Qué significa esta marca? – Lleve mi mano hacia la herida sin despegar la mirada de Sesshomaru.

-Te marque – Dijo con simpleza.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestione sintiendo miles de mariposas en mi estómago. El me miro con intensidad, levanto la mano y la llevo hacia mi mejilla, la acaricio con suavidad y después me tomo del mentón. Se acercó tanto a mis labios que podía sentir su aliento caliente chocando con el mío.

-Porque eres mía – Sentí que mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción – Por lo tanto no quiero volver a verte coqueteando con ningún hombre jamás – Aquella atmosfera romántica se había roto con esas palabras. Me aleje de él.

-Así que lo hiciste solo por esa razón – Cruce los brazos con enojo - ¡Eres un idiotal! ¡Me regreso con Yusuke! – Di la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a las tierras del norte pero al dar unos cuantos pasos la mano de Sesshomaru tomo mi muñeca y me hizo girar para sentir de repente sus labios en los míos. El beso duro solo unos segundos pues me había sorprendido tanto que me aleje llena de confusión. Nos miramos con anhelo sin decir una palabra por otro par de segundos y después el camino hacia mí con mucho cuidado. Mi respiración comenzó a ser irregular y mi pecho parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría por las emociones que se arremolinaban en mi interior. Con una de sus manos me tomo de la cintura y con la otra me tomo de la nuca comenzando a acercarme de nueva cuenta a sus labios con lentitud. Al principio fue lento, tratábamos de adaptarnos el uno con el otro, después nos alejamos nuevamente y nos miramos haciéndonos saber que ninguno quería detenerse. Fue entonces cuando me arme de valor, lo sujete de la misma forma que él me sujetaba de la nuca y lo atraje a mi esta vez en un beso lleno de pasión, deseo y amor. Sus labios eran dulces, pero a la vez salvajes, su lengua se deslizo con suavidad en mi labio inferior y esta vez utilizando ambas manos lo abrace del cuello atrayéndolo lo más que mi enorme panza me permitía estar cerca de su cuerpo. Mordí levemente su labio inferior y el me atrajo más a él para profundizar el beso ¡Era perfecto! Nuestros labios se sincronizaban como si ambos fueran hechos el uno para el otro y las sensaciones que me hacían sentir el simple roce de sus labios era sublime. No quería que el beso terminara pero nuestros pulmones comenzaban a exigir un poco de oxigeno así que aun en contra de eso nos separamos.

-Sesshomaru… ¿Me amas? – Lo mire fijamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta. Una respuesta que ansiaba escuchar fuese el resultado que fuese, una respuesta que cambiaría por completo mi vida y la de mis hijos, una respuesta que esperaba fuera afirmativa.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Sé que les había prometido que subiría este capítulo con más rapidez, pero por algunos contratiempos vengo subiéndolo hasta ahora. Aun así espero que la espera valga la pena y les encante este capítulo. No soy muy buena con el lemmon pero aun así espero no decepcionarlos del todo. Nos vemos pronto y como siempre mil gracias a todas que dejan un lindo comentario. ¡Los quiero!


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.

PVO: SESSHOMARU.

No tenía idea del porque me había dejado manipular por el lobo y había llegado a las tierras del Norte sin ninguna explicación coherente que justificara mi presencia ahí. Estaba a punto de retirarme al haber recuperado mi valiosa cordura, cuando de pronto a mis oídos llegaron unas palabras bastante inquietantes por parte de Yusuke "He llegado a mi limite…Estoy enamorado de ti Kagome" Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que mis pies me llevaran lo antes posible a la habitación en donde se encontraban. A pesar de que sabía que era demasiado estúpido e insensato mi comportamiento, algo más fuerte que yo me pedía a gritos llegar a la habitación y sacar a la miko de ahí cuanto antes. Por si fuera poco, en cuanto entre a la habitación me encontré con una escena que me hizo perder esa poca cordura que me quedaba, inmediatamente en cuestión de segundos me encontraba arrojando al lord del norte al otro extremo de la habitación. Tome de la muñeca a la miko sin nada de cuidado y la callé cuando escuche su voz. No quería admitirlo, pero me encontraba en verdad furioso, estaba haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para calmar a mi bestia ¡Quería matarlo! ¡Quería despedazarlo! ¡Quería que se arrepintiera de haber puesto sus ojos y sus labios en la miko! ¡Ella era MIA! ¡MIA Y DE NADIE MAS! Con ese último pensamiento me quedaba más que claro lo que quería y tenía que hacer. El imbécil de Yusuke pareció notarlo y sonreí con malicia. No lo pensé más y me dirigí directo al cuello de la miko, mis colmillos se clavaron en su blanca piel y trague un poco de su sangre. Pude sentir al instante el choque de nuestras energías mezclándose con perfecta sintonía, una especie de descarga eléctrica comenzó a fluir por todo mi cuerpo dejando una sensación de poder por todo mi cuerpo, si bien era fuerte y poderoso, no podía negar que la energía de la miko que me abrazaba por todo el cuerpo me hacía sentir aún más superior. Con ese pensamiento me aleje de ella y regrese a la realidad. Lo primero que observe con discreción fue su rostro, se encontraba perpleja por lo sucedido, me reí mentalmente pero pensé que ya habría tiempo para aclarar ciertas dudas. Por el momento regrese mi mirada al lord del Norte y con una gran satisfacción infle el pecho y le dije mis últimas palabras antes de retirarme del lugar "Supongo que ya no hay nada más que hablar" Articule y salí por la ventana con la miko en mis brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía aliviado, despreocupado, poderoso, quizá era esto a lo que llamaban felicidad…No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que tenía unas enormes ganas de sonreír al saber que la humana me miraba detenidamente, pobre…Seguramente estaba totalmente confundida. La gire a ver y ella se sonrojo de inmediato girando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, decidí hacer caso omiso a su comportamiento y le pregunte por la mordida "¿Q-que?" fue su respuesta y aunque lo intente esta vez no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, eso debió recordarle su postura en esos momentos pues enseguida me respondió con uno de sus chistes de su época, lo sabía porque en mi visita a ese lugar había leído demasiados libros respecto a varios temas.

Cuando la note aún más molesta decidí aterrizar para que se calmara un poco, también había leído que enojarse demasiado no era bueno para las embarazadas. Me recargue en un árbol y observe todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, estaba a punto de ir a auxiliarla cuando escuche y observe que no era capaz de agacharse a tomar un poco de agua, pero casi al instante desistí cuando la observe caminar hacia el bosque. Como era lógico me puse en marcha para seguirla de cerca ¡Claro! A una distancia prudente, después de todo no estaba tan de buen humor que dijéramos. Durante unos minutos camine en silencio escuchando cada uno de sus reproches hasta que de repente sentí una presencia demoniaca cerca de ella, me puse en marcha y llegue justo a tiempo para repeler un ataque y acabar con aquel ser que osaba lastimar a mi mujer. Enseguida la cuestione para ver si se encontraba bien y aunque ella afirmo que todo estaba bien, sabía que se sentía completamente asustada pues su olor la delataba en ese momento, ante eso solo pude rodearla en un abrazo para tratar que se tranquilizara. Eso funciono, pero no precisamente por el abrazo, más bien fue porque se dio cuenta que aquel insecto me había herido en mi intento de protegerla a ella y a mis cachorros. Como era de esperarse no tardo mucho para que comenzara a idear una forma de curarme, regresamos al lugar en donde me encontraba vigilando en un principio y con mucha vergüenza quito mi armadura y la parte superior de mi haori, trato de utilizar su energía espiritual para sanarme pero se lo impedí, pues sabía que en su condición actual sería riesgoso que ella siguiera desperdiciando su energía en algo que fácilmente tenía arreglo, después de todo aquel youkai era alguien tan inferior que la herida que me había ocasionado ya comenzaba a sanar. Aquello se lo hice saber, ella pareció decepcionarse un poco así que para hacerla olvidar aquello me atreví a ser yo quien amenizara el dolor que estaba seguro causaba la marca en su cuello.

Ante aquel acto ella menciono algo que me sorprendió "Olvidaba que siempre sueles hacer eso" a lo que yo la interrogue por aquellas palabras. La miko comenzó a explicarme cohibida que había recordado la noche en la que nos habíamos apareado, sin querer mencione algo que la dejo confundida "Se supone que no recordarías" O al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba pues aquel día que la encontré por casualidad bebiendo de una manera poco usual en las hembras me di cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar no muy "grato" para embriagarse, pues ese lugar era perfecto para que los youkais de baja categoría obtuvieran un festín "gratis" por así decirlo, ya que ese lugar contaba con unas flores demasiado extrañas, desprendían cierto somnífero y alucinógeno tanto para los youkais como para los humanos, claro que a estos últimos el efecto surgía casi al instante, en cambio en los youkais tardaba varios minutos más dependiendo del poder que poseían. Fue por este motivo que aquella miko se ganó mi curiosidad aquella tarde, pues más o menos había estado sentada en ese lugar por aproximadamente una hora y aun así se mantenía "lucida" por así llamarlo. Cuando decidí que era hora de marcharme la observe levantarse y gritar unas cuantas maldiciones para el estúpido hanyo "Así que se trataba de eso" pensé al instante. Mi curiosidad aumento aún más cuando la lluvia se hizo presente y ella comenzó a caminar con dificultad. Como era de esperarse no tardo mucho tiempo para que tanto el alcohol como el efecto de las flores hicieran estragos en su sistema y con ayuda de la lluvia resbalara, fue entonces que solo por aquella resistencia que había mostrado me vi salvándola, tenía que reconocer que para ser humana había aguantado bastante, ni siquiera youkais de un estatus considerable eran capaces de mantenerse por más de media hora en ese lugar sin sufrir las consecuencias. Debo recalcar que me molesto mucho cuando me confundió con el imbécil de Inuyasha, pues aunque no había mencionado su nombre su mirada me hizo saber que al primero que vio en mi fue a ese estúpido, estuve tentado a abandonarla a su suerte por ese simple hecho, sin embargo decidí pasarlo de lado cuando de sus labios salió mi nombre.

La lleve a una cueva y la deje dormir por un rato en lo que me disponía a ir en busca de un cambio de ropa y unas cuantas cobijas. No me hacía ni la más mínima gracia tener que estar cuidando de una sacerdotisa borracha, pero tenía que admitir que era una buena distracción para lo que me había hecho salir del castillo y de la civilización. En cuanto regrese ella ya se encontraba despierta. Sin embargo me di cuenta que no podía decir que ya se encontraba del todo "bien" al verla caer y rendirse en un intento por colocarse de pie. Le arroje la yukata que había conseguido y ella me agradeció tímidamente. Cerré los ojos con la intención de no incomodar a la miko pues poco me importaba a mi verla desnuda, después de todo en ese momento creía que los humanos no tenían nada de interesantes. Poco me duro ese pensamiento pues de un momento a otro una fragancia embriagante se coló por mis fosas nasales haciéndome abrir los ojos al instante, enseguida mi mirada se clavó en la pantorrilla herida de la miko y por primera vez en toda mi existencia mi bestia tomo control de mí. Me acerque a ella tomándola con suavidad de la pantorrilla y me dispuse a lamer y curar su herida ¡Fue embriagante! Su sabor era algo que parecía ser de otro mundo, mi bestia comenzó a excitarse con el simple sabor de la sangre de aquella humana, comenzó a pedir más, comenzó a mover la cola como si de un cachorro se tratara, comenzó a babear por probar más de aquella mujer. Fue entonces cuando decidí pararlo, respire hondamente tratando de tomar el control de nuevo y me aleje un poco solo para encontrarme con la piel suave y tersa de la miko. Sin poder evitarlo mi mirada comenzó a subir de apoco dejando ver un panorama bastante digno de admirar que me hizo desechar aquel pensamiento que había tenido antes sobre que los humanos no tenían nada de interesantes. El cuerpo de esa mujer y el aroma que desprendía eran bastante inquietante, me coloque de pie y la mire a los ojos tratando de regresar a mis cabales, pero la mujer fue más rápida que mis intenciones, pues enseguida alzo la mano dirigiéndola a mis marcas de nacimiento ¡Sabía que estaba mal! ¡Sabía que no debía de permitirle a un ser tan inferior ponerme siquiera la uña encima! Lo sabía, pero aun así lo ignore… ¡Mala idea!... Después de aquello culpe a mi bestia día tras día el haberme rebajado a copular con una humana. Lo había culpado, pero sabía muy dentro de mí que eso solo era una excusa para no decir abiertamente que aquella vez Sesshomaru había estado presente en todo el apareamiento, que si bien también estuvo mi bestia, el control lo tome yo y no el. Claro que en ese momento jamás lo admitiría ¿Cómo iba a admitir que el gran Sesshomaru había disfrutado del mejor sexo en toda su larga vida con una simple humana? ¿Cómo iba admitir que había tocado, besado, acariciado, deseado a una simple miko? ¿Cómo iba a reprochar de ahora en adelante las acciones de mi padre? ¿Cómo?... ¡Fácil! Mintiéndome a mí mismo al decir que solo la humana había servido para satisfacer mi placer sexual. La mentira y mi orgullo se mantuvieron a flote al pasar los días, a pesar de que había noches que inconscientemente pensaba en aquella noche, al día siguiente ignoraba mis propios pensamientos haciéndolos pasar por nada. Todo iba perfecto, estaba seguro que era cuestión de días para que todo quedara como una pequeña mancha en mi currículo, una mancha que nadie jamás notaria, ni siquiera yo con el tiempo. Pero aquella tarde que nos encontrábamos en la junta que se hace anualmente para ponernos al corriente con las finanzas y el desempeño de cada punto cardinal aquella mentira regreso convirtiéndose en una verdad aún más grande e impactante "Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Sesshomaru" fueron las palabras que me hicieron temer por primera vez. Al principio había sentido el tenue aroma de mi esencia alrededor suyo, pero lo había ignorado creyendo que quizá eran alucinaciones mías, me había detenido sí, pero no lo creí hasta que escuche sus palabras ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentí en aquel momento? Simplemente hasta la fecha aún no logro representar todas las emociones que me hacen sentir mis cachorros con palabras, lo único que sé es que es una combinación de emociones variadas triplicadas por diez, pero sin duda la que más sobresale de todas aquellas emociones es una que te da fortaleza y una confianza de creer que puedes hacerlo todo (claro que yo todo lo puedo) pero es diferente digámoslo así. Una vez más desde aquel día muy dentro de mi sabía que las cosas no volverían a hacer igual y no porque dejara de lado mi soltería y demás privilegios que se tienen al no tener "responsabilidades" si no porque no podría alejar a esa mujer de mi lado por un buen rato. Una vez más mi orgullo y mi estatus se interpusieron antes que cualquier cosa y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de deshacerme de la humana en cuanto diera a luz a mis cachorros. Sin embargo por el momento creía que era buena tenerla en el castillo a mí lado pues el que ella estuviera en ese momento ayudaba a posponer e inclusive a romper el compromiso que se me había obligado a aceptar con la sobrina de Yusuke, era como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Lo era…era el plan perfecto si en verdad lo hubiera considerado enserio, sin embargo conforme pasaban los días y tenía a esa mujer a mi lado esa idea la iba desechando cada vez más y más. Trate muchas veces de retomar mi plan, mi orgullo, mis creencias, mi dignidad, todo yo, todo lo que creía que era yo. Me di cuenta en varias ocasiones que aquel Sesshomaru que yo había conocido, entrenado, educado, estaba desapareciendo y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que intentaba recuperar el yo que había creado con mucho esfuerzo durante siglos él se negaba a volver a ser el mismo. ¿Por qué carajos se negaba a regresar? ¿Cuál era su motivo? ¿Esa mujer? ¿Sus cachorros? ¿Ambos? Me sentí asfixiado, confundido, en una encrucijada e hice lo más cobarde y fácil que se me ocurrió en esos momentos… huir. ¿Funciono? ¡Por supuesto que no! En cuanto regrese, la mire, olfatee, contemple, me pase toda una semana riéndome de lo estúpido y patético que me había visto, pues tal parecía que el karma tomaba represalias en mi contra por tratar de huir de algo que sabía perfectamente que no escaparía jamás ¡lo sé! Sé que yo lo sabía, desde un principio lo supe, pero es tan fácil y al mismo tiempo difícil aceptar que necesitas de alguien para poder estar completo que siempre terminas por enredar, agotarte, enojarte y demás estupideces para terminar en donde empezaste y después ya no sabes si reírte o sentirte lamentable por tu forma tan estúpida y patética de comportarte. Ahora imagínense como el gran Daiyokai Sesshomaru el dueño de las tierras del Oeste se sentía al respecto. Inclusive hasta el último momento trate de "redimir" mi camino ¡Lo intente! Bueno, intente mentir muy bien enfrente de Irasue y el lobo estúpido, pues ya era más que evidente que la guerra de estas emociones extrañas la había ganado aquella mujer desde hace ya algún tiempo, aunque a pesar de todo aun no sabía cómo lidiaría con este nuevo descubrimiento, corrijo, aceptación. Así que muchas veces trate de huir tanto de las palabras de Irasue como del lobo, estaba a punto de salir bien librado de aquel acechamiento cuando al imbécil y estúpido lobo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de echarle más sal a la herida que la miko había dejado desde que se había largado con el lord del norte. Sus palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso y como si de un perrito bien entrenado por su dueño me tratara salí corriendo en busca de mi "dueña". Lo demás…ya lo saben. Ahora lo en verdad importante en estos momentos es ¿Estoy enamorado de la mujer que tengo enfrente de mí? Me quede observando sus grandes y hermosos ojos cafés que me miraban ansiando mi respuesta. Levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla con suavidad.

-Yo…No quiero sonar cruel – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo a la vez – Pero no puedo responder esa pregunta aún – Observe que bajo la mirada con tristeza, entonces esta vez dirigí mi mano a su mentón y lo levante con sumo cuidado para que me mirara, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y eso me hizo sentir el peor ser en la tierra. Antes no me hubiese importado, de hecho me gustaba que todos pensaran eso de mí, pero ahora ese título me dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

-Está bien… - Hablo tratando de sonreír – Creo que fue muy estúpida mi pregunta después de todo – Se alejó de mi agarre con una sonrisa en su rostro que obviamente no reflejaba alegría – Olvidemos esto ¿Si? – Me miro levemente y de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y comenzó a caminar. Suspire de nuevo con esa sensación de que había estado mal al decirle esas palabras sin la delicadeza que se merecía. Por tanto sentí la necesidad de remedar la situación.

-¡Espera! – Levante la voz un poco, pero como era de esperarse ella me ignoro, ante esa acción gruñí levemente y comencé a caminar detrás de ella - ¡Oye! – lo intente nuevamente pero obtuve el mismo resultado - ¡Hey!

-¡Esta bien Sesshomaru! ¡Dejemos esto y regresemos! – Grito pero sin detenerse y sin mirarme. Fruncí el ceño y me coloque enfrente de ella utilizando mi velocidad.

-Voy a hablar – Dije con seriedad, ella trago saliva y desvió nuevamente su mirada.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso Sesshomaru ¿Podrías dejarlo pasar por favor?

-No lo hare – Dije tajantemente y ella giro a verme esta vez con molestia.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Soltó una pequeña carcajada - ¡Fue una estupidez de mi parte! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡No debí decir algo así! ¡Me retracto de ello! ¿Estas satisfecho ahora?

-¡Kagome! – Grite y ella me miro con demasiada sorpresa. Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero al no poder hacerlo la cerro. Sonreí diminutamente - ¿Acaso creíste que no sabía cómo te llamabas? – Ella se sonrojo y paso cabello detrás de su oreja apenada. Me acerque a su rostro a unos escasos milímetros de su boca y hable –Yo…No sé qué es el amor – Ante esas palabras ella me miro con intensidad y seriedad – Es por eso que no puedo responder a tu pregunta – Kagome mantuvo su mirada seria por unos segundos y después río divertida. Fruncí el ceño con molestia ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Lo siento Sesshomaru, no me veas así ¿Quieres? Es solo que jamás se me ocurrió pensar en esto antes de preguntarte si me amabas. Tienes razón – Cruzo sus brazos – Creo que tengo que ser más específica al respecto.

-No soy idiota – Mencione y ella curvo sus labios divertida.

-Lo sé – Menciono en un tono no muy creíble para mis oídos – Cuando estoy contigo… ¿Sientes la necesidad de que permanezca todo el tiempo contigo? – Alzo ambas cejas en espera de mi respuesta.

-Todo el tiempo – Dije sin dudarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?

-Así es – Respondí una vez más sin dudar.

-Si alguien más intentara besarme ¿Te molestaría? – Mi entrecejo se juntó en unos segundos.

-Mataría a quien se atreviera a hacerlo. ¿Respuesta correcta? – De nueva cuenta sonrió, tal parecía que se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-Respuesta correcta – Dijo colocando esta vez sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Si te dijera en este momento que aun amo a Inuyasha ¿Qué pensarías? – Me miro con bastante curiosidad.

-Te diría que cambies de pregunta – Dije con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-Me molestan las mentiras.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy mintiendo? – Acorte la distancia de nuevo entre ambos. La tome del mentón y la mire con seriedad.

-Tú no sabes mentir Kagome. Tu mirada y el tic nervioso que tienes de sujetar las puntas de tu cabello te delatan – Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió ante su sorpresa.

-Está bien…Pasemos a otra pregunta – Alzo su mano dirigiéndola a mis marcas moradas – Cuando te toco… ¿Qué sientes? – La mire con intensidad y tome su mano con cuidado dirigiéndola a mi pecho.

-Esto es lo que siento – Su mirada se cristalizo de nuevo, pero esta vez a diferencia de la última vez su rostro mostraba una gran alegría. Alegría que también se instaló en mi pecho. Me acerque a escasos milímetros de su oído y susurre – Aunque también me haces sentir algo mas – Sentí que sonrió, al igual que podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con mi aliento.

-¿Y que más sientes? – Cuestiono con un tono más seductor.

-Creo que lo estas sintiendo bastante claro en estos momentos – Mordí su lóbulo con suavidad. Ella suspiro con deseo y trago saliva con pesadez - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a un lugar más cómodo? – Me aleje levemente y su expresión causo que mi entre pierna palpitara. Mordió su labio con bastante sensualidad y enseguida me sonrió dejándome saber su respuesta. No lo pensé más y la tome en mis brazos comenzando a volar hacia el castillo. Opte por entrar directamente a mi recamara por la ventana pues no quería que nadie nos interceptara por el camino. En cuanto toque el suelo con Kagome en mis brazos comencé a besarla ferozmente haciéndole saber cuánto la deseaba. Sabía que ella sentía el mismo deseo por mí, pues sus besos demandantes y su olor me lo hacían saber, eso causaba que mi excitación subiera a niveles inimaginables. Todo era perfecto…

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido porque de un momento a otro Kagome se desplomo en mis brazos causando que mi excitación y deseo fueran reemplazados por preocupación y miedo.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! ¡LO SÉ! ¡LO SÉ! SE QUE MEREZCO QUE ME MATEN POR AUSENTARME MUCHO TIEMPO. LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR ESO, PERO COMO MUCHOS SABEN AQUÍ EN MEXICO TUVIMOS HACE UNOS MESES UN TERREMOTO BASTANTE FUERTE. AFORTUNADAMENTE NO PASO A MAYORES, PERO SI TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMITAS QUE RESOLVER DESPUES DE ESO. TARDE UN POCO, PERO GRACIAS A DIOS TODO HA QUEDADO RESUELTO PARA SEGUIR CON ESTE Y MUCHOS PROYECTOS MAS. ESPERO Y DE VERDAD ME PERDONEN Y SIGAN AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR PARA USTEDES. SE QUE EL CAPITULO NO ES TAN LARGO COMO OTROS, PERO ESTABA ANSIOSA POR SUBIR ALGO PARA RECOMPENSARLOS POR MI AUSENCIA. PROMETO QUE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE SEGUIRE COMO HASTA HACE POCO PUBLICANDO MAS SEGUIDO, MIENTRAS TANTO LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE LES ENCANTE Y LES RECUERDE LO QUE ME HAN COMENTADO EN TODOS SUS REWIES. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION, POR SUS COMENTARIOS TAN POSITIVOS Y POR LA LARGA ESPERA. LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y PUES LOS DEJO DISFRUTAR DE NUEVO DE ESTA BELLA HISTORIA. NOS VEMOS PRONTO MINNA! SAYONARA!


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPITULO 10.

PVO: KAGOME.

Muchas veces escuche que el amar a alguien es una de las mejores experiencias que cualquier ser viviente puede deleitar en lo largo de su vida, pero que así como te regala cientos de alegrías y emociones inolvidables, también te deja uno de los dolores más profundos y amargos que puedes llegar a sentir en lo largo de tu vida. Yo jamás dude que aquellas palabras fueran mentiras, pues me tocó ver a muchas personas cercanas a mí sufrir por esto a lo que llaman amor, sin embargo jamás experimente este sufrimiento con alguien, eso… hasta este momento.

Todo había comenzado en la mañana cuando desperté después de haberme desmayado. Sesshomaru me salió con el discurso más largo que jamás había escuchado en mi vida. Tengo que admitir que aunque fue un poco tedioso su discurso, termine por perdonar sus veinte mil restricciones cuando escuche sus motivos, pues él me había comentado que la causa de mi desmayo según le comento la youkai que cuidaba de mi embarazo desde la llegada a estas tierras se debía a que los cachorros eran demasiado poderosos, por ende mi poder espiritual ya no era suficiente para ellos, pues después de todo eran algo así como vampiros, solo que en vez de que ellos se alimentasen de mi sangre, terminaban alimentándose de mi poder. Y ya que eran tres lindos bebes los que cargaba en mi vientre era mayor el poder que ellos requerían y que a pesar de que yo aún podía "alimentarlos" por así decirlo con cada día que pasara mi cansancio aumentaría a grados de ponerme en peligro. Fue por esa razón que Sesshomaru me explico que de ahora en adelante el pasaría parte de su poder demoniaco hacia mi cada semana, con el fin de que pueda terminar mi embarazo con el mayor éxito posible, ya que si este no fuera el caso podrían ocurrir cosas muy peligrosas tanto para mí como para los cachorros. Entonces díganme ustedes, ¿Cómo puedo enojarme del todo con Sesshomaru solo por querer nuestro bienestar? Si bien, creo que exagera un poco en querer prohibirme casi casi hasta sacar las manos de la habitación, sé que lo hace porque está preocupado, pues jamás se habían registrado casos en los que se tuviera que pasar la energía demoniaca tan pronto. Al parecer eso solo suele ocurrir en el último mes de gestación. A pesar de que Sesshomaru me hace sentir completamente segura y protegida me fue imposible no pensar que lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida era completamente real y que por eso mismo tenía que comenzar a pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Estaba claro que yo amaba a Sesshomaru, sin embargo me daba cierto temor formar parte de su vida ¿Sería capaz de aceptar todas las condiciones que representa ser una lady de estas tierras? ¿Sería capaz de aceptar que mis hijos tengan una infancia parecida a la de Sesshomaru? O ¿Sería capaz de pasar el resto de mi vida en esta época rodeada de guerras, matanzas y sed de venganza? Sinceramente aún no estaba del todo segura y al parecer esa inseguridad se reflejó en lo que vino a mi mente de repente. Una idea que escondí de Sesshomaru a pesar de que sabía que él se había dado cuenta cuando me pregunto en que pensaba, agradecí que por el momento no me hubiese preguntado nada y salió de la habitación a recibir a alguien a quien no pude percibir, ya no era nuevo, estas últimas semanas mi poder parecía un vaivén de los más agotador, a veces me sentía con el poder de destruir todo el castillo y otras veces como hoy no era capaz si quiera de sentir una presencia, otra razón por la cual surgió aquella loca idea en mi cabeza. A pesar de todo eso me levante y salí de la habitación con la intención de despejar mi mente de todo este caos y estrés que comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, un gran error debo de reconocer pues al dar unos cuantos pasos de la habitación me vi enfrentada cara a cara con aquella youkai castaña que se decía llamar hasta hace unos días la próxima lady de estas tierras.

-¡Oh! Eres tu…Creí que ya no te encontrabas en el castillo desde anoche – Dije disfrutando al máximo el momento. Casi nunca solía ser presumida o egoísta, pero desde que había visto a esta youkai por primera vez, me había dado cuenta que era malvada y prepotente, además de que no me había gustado para nada enterarme que era la prometida de Sesshomaru, quizá era más por lo último que lo hacía. Daba igual, lo importante era que en verdad estaba disfrutando su expresión en estos momentos y una vez que iniciaba este lado mío era muy difícil apagarlo, así que seguiría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Veo que estas disfrutando este momento humana – Hablo con una sonrisa que para nada expresaba felicidad sino todo lo contrario. Me cruce de brazos y sonreí.

-Lo estoy disfrutando bastante – Su sonrisa se esfumo por mi comentario.

-El hecho de que te haya marcado no quiere decir que hayas ganado – Esta vez fui yo quien borro la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro por su comentario. Levante una ceja.

-Pues a mí me parece que está más que claro quién es y será la acompañante de Sesshomaru de por vida, quizá el haber perdido te a nublado el juicio – La youkai sonrió.

-Soy muy consciente de lo que la marca representa. Sin embargo eres tu quien parece haber perdido el juicio – Fruncí el ceño comenzando a perder la paciencia - ¿Tienes idea de en qué posición te encuentras en este momento? Eres una HU-MA-NA presa fácil para cualquier youkai. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en la cantidad de youkais que verán esto como una oportunidad para atacar a Sesshomaru y arrebatarle el título de heredero de estas tierras? O acaso no sabes que una vez que un youkai marca a alguien se convierte en su principal debilidad – La ojiazul comenzó a levantar cada vez más la comisura de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a mí – Por como yo lo veo en este momento eres solo un estorbo para el príncipe Sesshomaru – Levanto la mano hacia mi mejilla y con su uña comenzó a trazar una línea en forma descendiente – Un simple roce y ya estas sangrando – Sonrió con malicia evidente – Eres débil Ka-go-me – Susurro esto último al mismo tiempo que sacaba algo de sus ropas. Me percate al instante y tome su mano la cual sujetaba una enorme y afilada daga.

-¿De verdad pensaste que tu discurso barato me haría bajar la guardia? – Reí con total cinismo y burla comenzando a desprender poder espiritual a través de mi mano que la sujetaba – Me importa muy poco cuál es tu objetivo en esto, porque si de algo estoy segura es que Sesshomaru no te importa en lo absoluto – La youkai abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con la intención de zafarse de mi agarre que comenzaba a emanar humo – Lo único que si te voy a dejar claro en estos momentos ¡Es que te alejes de Sesshomaru, de nuestros hijos y de las personas que me importan! Yo no soy muy bondadosa con las personas como tú – La solté y enseguida ella se tomó el brazo lastimado con su mano libre. Me miro con odio, pero poco me importaba en ese momento, pues me encontraba furiosa con lo que había intentado hacer – Quizá en este momento no me encuentre al 100% en cuanto a mis poderes, quizá como tu mencionaste solo sea una simple humana, pero ten por seguro que por defender a lo que amo soy capaz de convertirme en la perra más despiadada que te puedas imaginar – Me acerque a ella y la tome de nueva cuenta del brazo lastimado – Así que si no quieres sacar a relucir lo perra y desgraciada que puedo ser, te aconsejo que en cuanto termine de contar hasta tres ¡ muevas ese enorme culo que tienes y te largues de estas tierras en donde no pueda volver a ver un solo pelo tuyo! ¿Te quedo claro? – Sus ojos me miraron con odio puro.

-Tú no puedes tratarme así – Dijo con bastante ira - ¡Eres solo una maldita humana! – Se zafo de mi agarre y miro con sorpresa como de su brazo escurría sangre - ¡Te matare! – Grito.

-Inténtalo si puedes maldita – Dije con bastante seriedad esperando su ataque. Un ataque que sabía que jamás me alcanzaría pues desde que aquella perra me había herido Sesshomaru había aparecido 7 segundos después de aquel pequeño ataque, detrás de uno de los tantos muros que había en el pasillo. Como era de esperarse Sesshomaru por fin se dejó ver y detrás de el varios guardias más comenzaron a salir. La youkai al ver claramente su posición de desventaja me dio una última mirada y con toda la intención de no ser capturada se tiro de la ventana más cercana comenzando su huida. Al observar que se había ido y detrás de ella varios guardias solté un suspiro de alivio y mire a Sesshomaru.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

\- solo pasaba por aquí – Respondió con su habitual seriedad mientras se acercaba. Levanto su mano a la herida que aquella youkai me había ocasionado y frunció levemente el ceño – Debí haber intervenido en ese momento.

-Agradezco que no lo hayas hecho, después de todo era algo que teníamos que arreglar de mujer a mujer – El solo asintió y me tomo de la mano comenzando a caminar con un semblante lleno de misterio. No pude soportar la curiosidad y pregunte.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – El miro por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, pero no respondió mi pregunta. Sabía que tendría que esperar para enterarme de la situación, así que lo que resto del camino hacia la sala de juntas lo hicimos en completo silencio. En cuanto llegamos y Sesshomaru abrió la puerta pude observa a Irasue, el lord del Este, Kouga, Yusuke y… -¿Inuyasha? – Susurre con sorpresa, estuve tentada a correr e ir a abrazarlo, pero después del último encuentro sinceramente no sabía si era lo correcto o bien si él lo recibiría con gusto. Lo único que ambos hicimos fue mirarnos profundamente pues a pesar de que Inuyasha ya no era el dueño de mi corazón yo guardaba un enorme cariño por el por los buenos momentos que ambos habíamos pasado.

-Me… alegra verte bien… Kagome – Menciono con cierto nerviosismo Inuyasha. Sonreí diminutamente por su comportamiento.

-¿Estas siendo cauteloso? – Esta vez él fue quien me regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando a mis espaldas escuche un pequeño gruñido ¡Diablos! Me había olvidado por completo de todos y en especial de Sesshomaru. De inmediato trate de evitar el contacto de miradas con él y decidí cambiar de tema para que todos olvidaran este momento tan extraño y de cierta manera incómodo para ciertas personas - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No vengo a destruir tu relación si eso es lo que te preocupa – Dijo tomando asiento en una de las tantas sillas – Aunque si tú me lo pides las cosas pueden cambiar – En cuanto termino de decir esas palabras Kouga se acercó a él propinándole un gran golpe en la cabeza - ¡Que te sucede maldito lobo! – Le recrimino Inuyasha a Kouga, supe enseguida que Kouga se había adelantado antes de que Sesshomaru se encargara de la no tan agradable broma de Inuyasha.

-¡No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a MI mujer! – Ante su error giro a ver a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa nerviosa – Quise decir… a su mujer príncipe Sesshomaru – Solté una pequeña carcajada por su nerviosismo. Sesshomaru lo único que dio como respuesta fue acercarme a el de la cintura y con eso dejo claro que yo le pertenecía. Aunque para mí eso era algo un poco "machista" entendía que en su mundo era "marcar el territorio" para alejar a aquellos que quisieran pasarse de listos con una mujer ajena. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que también estaba el asunto de la marca ¡Claro! Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de todas las miradas de sorpresa que me habían regalado desde la mañana.

-Antes de comenzar con la explicación del porque este…mitad demonio se encuentra aquí – Hablo Irasue colocándose de pie – Me gustaría comprobar algo que seguramente todos nos hemos negado a creer – Se acercó a mí y me miro el cuello – Y que al parecer es cierto – Me miro y después miro a Sesshomaru con una mirada que no pude descifrar del todo, Sesshomaru le regreso la mirada y hablo.

-Kagome es mi pareja ¿Te ha quedado claro? – Irasue abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por unos segundos, pero después regreso a su habitual expresión. Ahora me daba cuenta que eso venia de familia.

-¡Vaya! – De nueva cuenta me miro – Me ha quedado más que claro – Sonrió muy diminutamente – Tienes mi aprobación…Kagome – Me dio una última mirada llena de burla quizá por la expresión que había puesto al escuchar sus últimas palabras y regreso a su asiento ¡Vaya! Jamás me hubiera imaginado que sería así de sencillo – Aunque tengo que objetar tu manera tan vulgar de hacer las cosas Sesshomaru – Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan perfecto, suspire resignada – Sabes perfectamente que tienes que seguir con los protocolos que las leyes dictan – Sesshomaru gruño por lo bajo seguramente arto de tanta palabrería "inútil" como el llamaría a las palabras de Irasue.

-Encárgate de eso Irasue – Corto Sesshomaru a su madre de repente.

-Por supuesto que lo are – Menciono Irasue no del todo molesta, por el contrario. Tal parecía que eso era lo que estaba buscando desde un principio.

-Bueno, creo que después de esto en verdad me gustaría saber que estás haciendo aquí Inuyasha – Dije mirándolo.

-Vine para protegerte Kagome.

-¿Por qué? ¿De quién?

-Antes que nada déjame decirte que lamento mucho mi comportamiento que tuve contigo desde que estuvimos juntos. En verdad me porte muy mal contigo y sé que merezco que tú me hayas dejado de querer, así como también sé que merezco que me odies…

-¡Eso no es cierto Inuyasha! – Lo interrumpí.

-Déjame terminar por favor Kagome – Me miro con seriedad y no tuve más remedio que callar – Yo…estaba muy enojado contigo cuando me fui de aquí. Me fui con la idea de encontrar un plan y regresar por ti cuanto antes, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que regresaras a mi lado y volviéramos a estar juntos como antes. Fue por eso que cuando salí de este castillo alguien que pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones me siguió y cuando lo confronte me dijo que él me ayudaría a encontrar una manera de sacarte del castillo. No puedo negar que en su momento la idea fue tentadora, pero cuando se destapo el rostro y observe su mirada me di cuenta que esa persona estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de sacarte de ahí. En definitiva su mirada era malvada, supe que no se podía confiar en alguien así. Creo que una vez más mi temperamento me gano y termine empeorando la situación pues enseguida ataque a esa persona para que no te hiciera daño, pero era tan fuerte y aún estaba tan molesto que mi lado bestia se descontrolo y cuando desperté estaba en muy mal estado. Trate de regresar lo antes posible y avisarte de que corrías peligro, pero mis heridas no lo permitieron. Me atrevo a decir que si no hubiera sido porque hace unos días me encontré con Rin en una de sus visitas a los pueblos cercanos no hubiera sido capaz de llegar completo. Kagome… no sabes cuánto lo siento, si tan solo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas quizá y hubiera descubierto más del enemigo. Lo único que me alivia en estos momentos es que tu estas bien – Me sonrió con sinceridad y ante ese gesto yo le respondí de igual manera con una sonrisa. Se veía en verdad tan afligido y arrepentido que el verlo así me causaba cierta tristeza.

-Está bien Inuyasha, lo importante aquí es que tu estas a salvo. Yo no estoy enojada contigo y por supuesto que no te odio. Es verdad que a veces me enojas bastante – Sonreí – Pero a pesar de todo yo siento un enorme cariño por ti, quizá las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera, quizá sucedieron muchas cosas que nos hicieron atrasarnos en la búsqueda de aquella tipa. Pero a pesar de todo yo confiaba en que las cosas saldrían bien y me da gusto que no me haya equivocado. Me da mucho gusto tener de vuelta al verdadero Inuyasha.

-Me disculpo por romper esta platica tan…conmovedora entre el… joven Inuyasha y lady Kagome, pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención – Yusuke me miro con una actitud bastante diferente, estaba segura que no había sido la única en percatarse de aquello y aunque tuviera unas enormes ganas de hablar con él y preguntarle acerca de ese comportamiento entre otras cosas, sabía que no era el momento para aquello, por ende decidí esperar y escuchar lo que tenía que decirme – Si no me equivoco usted acaba de hacer una confirmación haciendo alusión de que estamos hablando de una enemiga y no un enemigo, cuando si no mal recuerdo el… hanyo aquí presente jamás menciono sobre un posible sexo. ¿Eso quiere decir que lady Kagome sabe la identidad de su enemigo?

-Sí, justo en este momento lo acabo de confirmar– Comente – Aunque desde hace tiempo tengo la sospecha de alguien, no estaba segura de la identidad de esta mujer. Sin embargo al hacer alusión al sexo femenino a la explicación de Inuyasha hace unos momentos y al ver que el no tuvo para nada la intención de corregirme supuse que quizá mi sospecha estaba en lo correcto.

-Entonces ¿Sabes quién es Kagome? Digo…Lady Kagome – Cuestiono Kouga.

-¿No es obvio? Ustedes creen que miles de soldados salieron en busca de la sobrina del lord del Norte solo por faltarme al respeto.

-¿No fue así? – Kouga miro a todos en la sala con confusión. Una gota resbalo por mí frente al ver que todos en esa sala habían pensado que en verdad Sesshomaru había armado todo ese tumulto solo por mí.

-No, no fue así Kouga – Sonreí con cierta acidez al ver mi orgullo un poco lastimado – Todos deberían saber que Sesshomaru no es del tipo que le guste la ayuda de los demás por más que se trate de mí.

-¿Entonces porque llego con tantos soldados? – Pregunto Inuyasha con cierta burla en sus palabras. Sesshomaru gruño.

-Hanyo… - Hablo Sesshomaru - ¿Es la sobrina del Norte la misma persona que tu viste aquel día? – Esa pregunta dejaba en claro para todos los presentes que Sesshomaru no revelaría las verdaderas intenciones que había tenido momentos atrás con la captura de la sobrina del Norte.

-Es ella misma – Respondió Inuyasha. Ante esa afirmación todos automáticamente desviamos la mirada hacia Yusuke, aunque mi mirada no reflejara lo mismo que los demás tenia cierto temor de lo que la desconfianza de los demás pudiera causar. Intente hablar para comenzar a dar argumentos que ayudaran en este momento a Yusuke pero Sesshomaru se me adelanto.

-¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto Yusuke? – Observe como Yusuke poso con rapidez su mirada en mí antes que en Sesshomaru y sin pensarlo hable.

-Por favor Sesshomaru… - Sesshomaru me dio una mirada que me hizo callar.

-Lo único que tengo que decir es que lamento profundamente el comportamiento de mi sobrina. Aceptare el castigo que dispongan en contra de ella – Dijo con su habitual porte.

-Tendrás que ser interrogado – Ante las palabras de Sesshomaru me puse en alerta.

-¿Lo van a encarcelar? – Me coloque enfrente de Sesshomaru mirándolo con cierto reproche.

-Sabes que las leyes lo dictan – Sesshomaru dirigió sus palabras a Yusuke ignorando mis palabras anteriores.

-Lo sé – Respondió Yusuke. Lo gire a ver esta vez y el de nueva me miro con la misma calidez de antes. Mire a los demás y aunque el semblante de Kouga, Irasue e Inuyasha parecían mostrar cierta inconformidad, tal parecía que no podían hacer nada. Lo más coherente era que yo por ser la nueva lady de estas tierras aceptara tal y como ellos las ordenes de Sesshomaru, pero no podía ¡Diablos! Apreté mis puños cuando observe como entraban unos guardias y tomaban a Yusuke. 1…2…3…4…5…6 trate de contar tratando de hacerme de la vista gorda al igual que ellos ¡Lo intente! Pero no pude.

-¡Suéltenlo! – Di mi primera orden como lady de estas tierras. Como era de esperarse los soldados me miraron dudosos, pero antes de obedecer mis órdenes miraron a ver a Sesshomaru.

-Llévenselo – Menciono Sesshomaru y los guardias acataron su orden al instante.

-Si dan un paso más los purificare – Se detuvieron y Sesshomaru me giro a ver con molestia – Hablo en serio – Dije mirando a Sesshomaru – Ya que veo que les importa poco las ordenes que les doy, pues entonces tendré que usar métodos más violentos para que me tomen enserio.

-Ka…Kagome – Escuche la voz de Kouga.

-¡No te metas en esto Kouga! – Lo calle al instante. ¡Ohhh! De verdad estaba molesta – Si ser una lady de estas tierras significa sobajarme por completo a Sesshomaru y a las estúpidas reglas que tienen, ¡Pues entonces no lo acepto!

-Por favor mi lady no diga más – Yusuke me miro e hizo un ademan con su cabeza apenas visible para que parara, pero era demasiado tarde pues en este punto no había nadie que me parara.

-Esto ya no es por ti Yusuke – Dije mirando duramente a Sesshomaru de nueva cuenta.

-Detente – Dijo Sesshomaru sin quitarme su mirada molesta de encima.

-Lo hare si detienes esta estupidez.

-No lo are – Fue su respuesta.

-Entonces tendrás que arrestarme también por purificar a unos youkais inocentes – El poder demoniaco de Sesshomaru se elevó y miro a Inuyasha y Kouga.

-Acompáñenla a su habitación – Ante esa orden ambos me miraron con temor.

-No me contendré por ser ustedes – Amenace y ambos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares. Sesshomaru gruño ferozmente y fue entonces cuando de nueva cuenta Yusuke hablo.

-¡Yo soy culpable! – Gire a verlo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué estas…?

-¡Yo sabía de todos los planes que mi sobrina se proponía! ¿Creen ustedes que fue casualidad el que yo me alejara la primera vez que te atacaron?

-¡Por favor para! – Grite pues sabía que él estaba mintiendo - ¡No hagas esto! – Yusuke sonrió con esa misma arrogancia con la cual lo había conocido y fue entonces cuando golpeo con maestría a los guardias que lo sostenían para comenzar a escapar.

-¡Sesshomaru no! – Tome a Sesshomaru de sus ropas y ocasione que Yusuke escapara, pues al parecer los demás se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa al ver lo ocurrido. Solté de inmediato a Sesshomaru y con una velocidad impresionante me tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarme fuera de la habitación, no sin antes dar las ordenes a los demás que fueran tras Yusuke.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación me soltó y me miro con furia.

-¿Tienes idea de la estupidez que has cometido? Si lo que acaba de ocurrir llega a oídos de los demás youkais te culparan por ser cómplice de traición.

-¡Eso no ocurrirá! ¿No te das cuenta que Yusuke es inocente? Todo lo que dijo fue para evitar que yo siguiera…

-Defendiéndolo – Sesshomaru completo mi argumento - ¿Estabas tan desesperada por salvarlo que no pensaste en las consecuencias? ¡Tanto te gusta para protegerlo de esa manera! – Me tomo de ambos brazos con fuerza.

-Me lastimas – Dije con dolor, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos manchados de rojo me di cuenta que el ya no escucharía – Sesshomaru por favor basta. Date cuanta de cómo son las cosas en realidad. Yo tenía que parar la injusticia que estabas cometiendo por el simple hecho de que lo estabas haciendo por celos. Sé que tú muy en el fondo sabes que Yusuke no es culpable, el mismo estuvo ayudándote a encontrar al responsable, además de que ambos sabemos que él no mantenía una relación tan buena con esa tipa. ¡Y si nos vamos a casos más extremos! Tú sabes que él no me haría daño.

-¡Cállate! – Menciono con bastante ira – Estas tan ciega por el que te niegas a aceptar su propia confesión – Me soltó con brusquedad – Te quedaras en este cuarto sin salir a ningún sitio hasta que yo ordene lo contrario.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-Eres mía, por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana contigo. Espera y veras que muy pronto traeré la cabeza de Yusuke como un regalo para ti – Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Sesshomaru espera! – Lo tome de sus ropas pero él se soltó al instante sin detenerse ni mirarme. Tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

-¡Maldición! – Grite con varios sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte me sentía molesta por como las cosas habían terminado, por otra parte me sentía herida por la desconfianza de Sesshomaru, me sentía frustrada por no poder ayudar a Yusuke como lo tenía previsto, inclusive sentía que había empeorado las cosas – Soy una estúpida – Susurre limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. Ahora ¿Qué voy hacer? – Gimotee dramáticamente para después desviar mi mirada hacia la ventana cuando se abrió de repente. Me levante para cerrarla y fue entonces cuando sentí una presencia detrás mío. Antes de siquiera voltear una mano se posó en mi boca.

-Preguntaste que vas hacer, pues te daré una respuesta. Vendrás conmigo – Fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de Yusuke antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza y ver oscuridad.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR.

CAPÍTULO 11.

PVO: INUYASHA.

Después de todo el alboroto que se había formado, tenía que admitir que me sentía un poco culpable por como las cosas habían acabado. Obviamente que eso solo aplicaba a Kagome, después de todo el verla de nuevo había removido cosas en mí que creí que había suprimido antes de visitar de nuevo estas tierras. Pero dado que las cosas ya no estaban para nada a mi favor no me quedaba más remedio que soportar la situación. Así que a pesar de que todo mi ser me pedía ir a defender a Kagome por la forma tan grosera en la cual Sesshomaru se la había llevado, era evidente que no podía hacer eso, fue por eso que opte por obedecer las órdenes de Sesshomaru e ir detrás del tal Yusuke. Cuando llegue al patio principal que era el lugar en donde se concentraban todas las energías de los youkais me sorprendí al ver que todos buscaban como locos por los alrededores.

-¿Qué ocurre? – La voz de Kouga me hizo mirarlo.

-¿No es obvio? Ese imbécil se escapó y al parecer de alguna manera logro esconder su presencia. Pero tú no pareces muy sorprendido.

-Yusuke es alguien muy fuerte e inteligente, me atrevería a decir que es el único que podría tener una pelea casi a la par con Sesshomaru. Era evidente que unos simples guardias no iban a poder con él.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Kouga suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a hacer unas flexiones en su lugar - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo maldito lobo? – Lo mire con incredulidad.

-Ya que soy más rápido que todos iré a dar un vistazo por los alrededores. Tu trabajo será ir a persuadir a tu hermanito para que te deje ver a Kagome.

-¿Q…que? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no vas tu sarnoso? – Él mostro enseguida esa sonrisa arrogante de siempre. Fruncí el ceño.

-No dicen que todo queda en familia – Antes de ser capaz de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro y ese maldito comentario desapareció de mi vista.

-¡Maldita sea! – Apreté mis dientes no muy convencido del plan de ese lobo. Comencé a caminar de nuevamente hacia el castillo, pero después de pensarlo minuciosamente me detuve y gruñí por lo bajo - ¿Por qué estoy haciendo caso a las órdenes de ese imbécil? ¡Bah! – pase mis manos a tras de mi cabeza – No es asunto mío – Dije dispuesto a cambiar la dirección de mis pasos.

-¡Señor Inuyasha! – La silueta de Rin me hizo detenerme una vez más. Se veía bastante inquieta y nerviosa.

-¿Qué suce…?

-¿Es verdad que el Señor Sesshomaru encerró a la señorita Kagome porque ella dejo escapar al señor Yusuke? – Me miro con una enorme preocupación y eso me inquieto un poco.

-B…bueno – Me rasque la cabeza – A decir verdad no creo que Kagome lo haya hecho con esa intención – Rin abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y de repente poso sus manos en las mías.

-¡Por favor ayúdame! – Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que inconscientemente di unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Q…que? – Trate de pronunciar, pero enseguida Rin me tomo de nuevo de una de mis manos y comenzó a jalarme en dirección al castillo - ¡O…Oye! ¡E-espera! – Ella giro y me dio una mirada bastante parecida a la que Kagome me daba cuando se molestaba. Trague en seco y suspire resignado comenzando a seguirla. Después de pasar por el vestíbulo y subir unas largas escaleras volví a escuchar su voz un poco más calmada.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra en estos momentos el señor Sesshomaru?

-Vamos por el camino incorrecto si a eso te refieres – Freno de golpe causando que chocara con su espalda y de pronto giro con una sonrisa que me causo escalofríos.

-¿Y porque no lo mencionaste antes? – De nueva cuenta mi instinto me hizo retroceder unos pasos y levantar ambas manos en modo defensa.

-Tu solo comenzaste a caminar como loca – Sus ojos se oscurecieron más con mis palabras.

-Señor Inuyasha… ¡Deje de perder el tiempo y lléveme en este momento con el Señor Sesshomaru! ¡No se da cuenta que Kagome ésta embarazada y es malo que se encuentre sola en estos momentos! – Aquellas palabras me atravesaron como una cuchilla filosa, pues no me había puesto a pensar desde ese punto de vista que había mencionado Rin. Sin pensarlo más me acerque a ella, la cargue y comencé a correr hacia la dirección en la que sentía toda esa aura demoniaca concentrarse. Cuando llegue y abrí la puerta me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos en hacer entrar en razón a Sesshomaru quien al parecer estaba dispuesto a ir en busca de Yusuke personalmente por la forma tan apresurada en la que colocaba su armadura y sus espadas.

-Yo me hare cargo de ella Sesshomaru – Dijo Irasue mirando a su hijo.

-Dije que no – Menciono Sesshomaru con la misma expresión apacible de siempre. En verdad envidiaba que aun en situaciones como esta fuera capaz de mostrar un rostro lleno de serenidad, aunque su aura demoniaca demostrara todo lo contrario.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! – Hasta este momento Sesshomaru pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia en la habitación. El miro primero a Rin y después me miro a mí dejando ver levemente su ceño fruncido.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Sabía que se refería a las órdenes que había dado de ir tras Yusuke. "Aquí vamos" pensé tomando una gran bocana de aire para lo que se aproximaba.

-Hace un buen rato que el escapo – Aunque era evidente que eso lo tenía furioso, parecía que el al igual que Kouga hace unos momentos ya lo sabía.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! – La voz de Rin una vez más hizo desviar la atención de Sesshomaru hacia ella.

-Ahora no – Dijo con toda la intención de irse, pero Rin se interpuso en su camino ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Quería morir acaso? Di un paso dispuesto a salvarla, pero me detuve al escuchar sus palabras.

-Por favor deme su autorización para cuidar de Kagome – Me quede con la boca abierta al ver la manera tan despreocupada de decir aquellas palabras. Sabía que desde que Rin era pequeña Sesshomaru la trataba como alguien más de su familia, más sin en cambio jamás me había imaginado que ella era capaz de enfrentarlo sin una pizca de miedo y el, ¡él había esperado pacientemente hasta que ella terminara de hablar! Jamás creí que Sesshomaru fuera capaz de perdonar esa falta de "respeto" como muchas llamarían a lo que Rin acababa de hacer, pues la insolencia que había tenido ella para impedirle el paso y más aun de llamar a Kagome sin el honorifico que ahora portaba como pareja de Sesshomaru era sorprendente, y al parecer yo era el único que nunca había presenciado un hecho como este pues Irasue se veía incluso contenta de que Rin hubiera interferido.

-Estoy preocupada por ella y los cachorros – Rin hizo un último intento y lo miro con suplica. Sesshomaru la miro otra vez como si nada y antes de que hablara para dar su respuesta a Rin, la puerta del estudio se abrió abruptamente. Todos giramos a ver a un recién llegado Kouga que parecía no poder recuperar el aire perdido seguramente por la manera tan veloz a la cual había venido.

-Habla – Ordeno Sesshomaru.

-¿D-donde esta Kagome? –Dijo y como siempre el primero en desaparecer fue Sesshomaru como si de inmediato hubiera captado a lo que se refería el lobo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Cuestione mirando a los presentes con ansiedad, pero como respuesta Irasue también desapareció.

-¿Qué ésta pasando? – Me dirigí a Kouga y lo tome de sus ropas, pero él me miro con molestia, se soltó de mi agarre y salió en la misma dirección que los demás habían ido.

-Mierda – Masculle con molestia y me puse en marcha hacia donde los demás habían ido. En cuanto llegue sentí el asfixiante poder demoniaco de Sesshomaru expandiéndose cada vez más y más por todo el castillo, era obvio que algo andaba mal pero mi instinto de supervivencia me alertaba para no dar un paso dentro de la habitación de Kagome. Además de que hace unos segundos un sillón que se encontraba dentro del cuarto había salido disparado con total fuerza rompiéndose en mil pedazos en la pared de fuera. Fue entonces que observe como Sesshomaru salía con los ojos inyectados de sangre a toda prisa por el pasillo, al parecer todos sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos era desaparecer del camino de Sesshomaru y mantenerse lo más alejado de él como fuera posible.

-¿Qué sucede? – Una agitada Rin apenas iba llegando a la escena del crimen, con todo el alboroto me había olvidado por completo de ella.

-Kagome desapareció.

-¿¡Qué!? – Me tomo de mis ropas con ambas manos - ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Se supone que todo el mundo estaba buscando al señor Yusuke! – De tanta zarandeada por su parte comenzaba a marearme – El simplemente no pudo pasar desapercibido por el señor Sesshomaru y… por ustedes claro – Sentí mi orgullo un poco lastimado por cómo había dicho las últimas palabras. De repente me soltó, se quedó quieta en su lugar llevándose una de sus manos a la boca y con bastante preocupación en su mirada comenzó a morder la uña de su dedo pulgar. La mire con intriga y por un momento desee saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Una vez más comprobaba que Kagome y ella tenían varias cosas en común, pues Kagome también solía despertar mi curiosidad con la mayoría de sus acciones.

-Niña – Tanto ella como yo giramos a ver a la dueña de esa voz. Rin dio una pequeña reverencia e Irasue abrió la boca nuevamente – Necesito que me acompañes a ver a Sesshomaru – Ambas se miraron como si supieran algo una de la otra. Rin asintió sin decir una palabra y comenzó a seguir a Irasue de regreso por el pasillo. Bufe al sentirme ignorado y gire a ver de mala gana al lobo rabioso que se había situado a un lado mío.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a ayudar – Dijo con seriedad y una vez más me sentí fuera de lugar ¿Por qué demonios no entendía de lo que estaban hablando?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Tenia que preguntar de una vez por todas.

-Sesshomaru es una bomba a punto de explotar. Si no queremos que elimine a medio castillo creo que debemos de ir a apoyar a lady Irasue.

-¿A caso no es bueno que vaya en busca de ese hijo de perra y traiga a Kagome sana y salva?

-¿Crees que si esas hubieran sido sus intenciones desde un principio se hubiera ido a encerrar en su despacho? – Por fin comenzaba a entender todo. Por supuesto que Sesshomaru no hubiera actuado de esta manera desde un principio si él estuviera dispuesto a salvar a Kagome. Aquellas palabras me pusieron en alerta y al parecer el lobo pareció notarlo - ¿Ahora entiendes? – Dijo comenzando a caminar. Por supuesto que ahora entendía, pero… ¡Era una locura! Con ese y otros pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a lo que cualquiera calificaría como el infierno. Trague saliva pesadamente.

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea entrar? – El lobo me dio una mirada no muy convencida y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe e Irasue salió envuelta en una esfera junto con Rin. Tanto el lobo como yo nos pusimos en guardia al instante y por milésima vez en el día maldecí mi suerte.

-No importa las veces que lo hagas Sesshomaru – Irasue hablo como normalmente lo hacía – Tu sabes que no seré la única que te exija que vayas y busques a tu mujer y a los próximos herederos de estas tierras – Un gruñido gutural salió desde el despacho - ¡Son las leyes te guste o no! – A penas Irasue termino de decir la última palabra Sesshomaru salió del despacho a toda velocidad, rompió aquella barrera que mantenía segura a Irasue y Rin y tomo sin ninguna delicadeza a Irasue del cuello. Sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y sus caninos sobresalían de su boca, en cuanto tuve oportunidad salí corriendo hacia Rin y la tome en brazos levantándola del suelo, al parecer con la impresión se había quedado en shock.

-¿Estas bien? – Cuestione y ella asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

-No creas que por ser mi madre tienes el derecho de desafiarme.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Deténgase por favor! – Rin casi se hecha a correr para detener la manera tan violenta en la cual Sesshomaru había encajado sus garras en el cuello de Irasue.

-¡Detente! – Le advertí sujetándola de ambos brazos.

-Señor Sesshomaru por favor recapacite – En cuestión de segundos el olor a sal invadió el lugar – La señorita Kagome no ha estado muy bien de salud últimamente. Si usted no salva a la señorita Kagome ella puede morir en cualquier momento – De repente Sesshomaru soltó a Irasue, pero su semblante y poder demoniaco seguían siendo de cuidado. Rin se soltó de mi agarre y se acercó a una distancia prudente de Sesshomaru, ahora también entendía por qué Irasue la había hecho venir – La señorita Kagome lo ama – Fue cuestión de segundos pero el poder demoniaco de Sesshomaru había trastabillado un poco – ¡Ella jamás hubiera escapado por su cuenta con el! – De nueva cuenta el poder de Sesshomaru aumento.

-Y ¿Cómo explicas que nadie haya sentido la presencia de ambos al huir? – Me sorprendí al ver la manera tan extraordinaria que tenía el imbécil de Sesshomaru para controlar a su bestia, tenía que admitir que era digno de admirar, al igual que la influencia que parecía tener Rin en él, pues a pesar de que en el estado en el que se encontraba era capaz de matar a cualquiera de nosotros solo por estar en su presencia, con Rin usaba todo su autocontrol para inclusive tener una pequeña platica con ella.

-No sé que sucedió, pero estoy segura que la señorita Kagome no tuvo nada que ver en eso – Dijo con total determinación. Sesshomaru solo la miro sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, dio la vuelta y su habitual esfera verde lo cubrió comenzando a levitar hacia la ventana más cercana.

-¡Ella tiene tú marca! – Irasue hizo un último esfuerzo por hacerlo recapacitar.

-Eso fue un error – Cualquier ser con el sentido del oído desarrollado en unos 200 metros a la redonda había escuchado claramente aquellas palabras que nos habían dejado sorprendidos a todos.

Después de aquello como era de suponer Kouga y Rin llevaron a Irasue al sillón más cercano para tratar la herida que las garras de Sesshomaru habían ocasionado en su piel. Ella había insistido en que no era necesario, pues aunque tardaría un poco en sanar al final se curaría como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, a pesar de eso Rin hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y termino limpiando y desinfectando la herida, dejándome asombrado por su cercanía esta vez con Irasue ¿Hasta qué grado había llegado Rin a traspasar los corazones de los supuestos "youkais mas malvados"? la verdad era que si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, jamás creería tal acción. Todos habíamos omitido decir alguna palabra de lo sucedido, quizá la razón era porque no podíamos creer lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser Sesshomaru en cuestiones amorosas. Bueno…quizá era un pequeño defecto de "familia"

-Sé que es muy repentino lo que le voy a pedir lady Irasue pero…

-Lo sé – Irasue interrumpió al lobo – Tratare de evitar que esto llegue a oídos de todos los nobles o youkais con estatus para ser precisos. Esperemos que Sesshomaru recupera la cordura lo antes posible.

-Se lo agradezco mucho – El lobo le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa si los demás se enteran? – No pude evitar que mi curiosidad saliera a flote.

-Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo – Respondió Kouga.

-Sería desastroso para ella– Menciono Irasue.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestione la respuesta de Irasue.

-¿Por qué? – Ella me miro con esos ojos fríos – Porque si Sesshomaru les menciona la estúpida idea que se le metió a la cabeza de que su mujer escapo con otro hombre, el cual por sus acciones ha traicionado a las tierras del Oeste y encima ella carga en su vientre a los herederos de estas tierras ¿Tu qué crees que pasara?

-Ella seria catalogada como una traidora al igual que el señor Yusuke – La que respondió a la pregunta de Irasue fue Rin – Y en este mundo, quien traicione de esta manera es castigado con la muerte – Al escuchar aquellas palabras mi corazón dio una sacudida de preocupación.

-¡Tenemos que salir a buscar a Kagome en este momento! – Dije mirándolos a todos con determinación – Si el estúpido de Sesshomaru no tiene la intención de buscarla debemos de ir nosotros. Hay que hacerlo antes de que los otros imbéciles se enteren de esto.

-El señor Sesshomaru ira a buscar a la señorita Kagome – Mi entrecejo se frunció al escuchar las palabras de Rin.

-Creo que dejo muy claro que no la buscara – Ella sonrió con un deje de tristeza

-Sin ofender al apellido Taisho – Rin miró a Irasue con respeto – Algo que los caracteriza y jamás dejarían que lastimaran es su orgullo como machos alfas ¿Qué acaso no recuerda que el señor Sesshomaru incluso fue en búsqueda de Naraku por haber sido usado por él? ¿Por qué esto es diferente? Por más que el señor Sesshomaru este resentido, enfadado, cegado y demás con la señorita Kagome, el no dejara que Yusuke se lleve y se quede con la mujer del gran Sesshomaru Taisho. Él lo buscara y lo matara.

-¿Y porque si sabias esto le rogaste como una estúpida a Sesshomaru? –

-Porque quería hacerlo recapacitar en cuanto a la señorita Kagome. Aunque este segura de que el ira en busca del señor Yusuke para recuperar su orgullo, no estoy muy segura de que ara con la señorita Kagome cuando la encuentre…Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-Aunque apoyo tu teoría niña, pienso que no ésta de más que el hanyo y el lord Kouga vayan en busca de Yusuke y Kagome. Quizá si ustedes los encuentran antes que Sesshomaru podamos aclarar las cosas – Comento Irasue.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Dije sin pensarlo.

-Bien – Irasue se levantó, acomodo sus ropas y nos miró – Cuento con ustedes – Desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia Rin – Tu vienes conmigo – Le dijo y enseguida ella asintió y segundos después ambas salieron de la habitación.

-Ya que eres un inútil que no puede superar mi rapidez, sugiero que nos separemos y nos reunamos en la aldea más cercana en dos horas.

-¡Por supuesto que prefiero ir por mi parte! No quiero estar cerca de ti lobo apestoso.

-Sí, si, como sea – El lobo le restó importancia a mi comentario y eso me hizo enervar – Nos vemos en dos horas – Antes de poder decirle algo más el salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Maldito lobo…Como lo odio – Masculle comenzando a correr con una gran vena en la cabeza.

.

.

.

PVO: KAGOME.

Hace unas horas había despertado, me dolía la cabeza y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado debido seguramente al cansancio. Había estado observando el lugar donde me encontraba y podía asegurar que estábamos en una cueva arriba de las montañas, ya que casi no había sonidos de animales, lo que me hacía pensar que debido al frio que ocasionaba estar en lo alto de las montañas la mayoría de los animales omitían frecuentar este tipo de lugares. Me encontraba sola. Desde que había despertado no había notada para nada la presencia de Yusuke cerca y si no fuera porque me encontraba muy bien amarrada y en mis condiciones difícilmente podía usar mi poder o fuerza desde el primer momento ya hubiese escapado. El pensar aquello me hacía molestarme bastante con Yusuke ya que el parecía estar bastante seguro de que no escaparía, tanto, que inclusive se había atrevido a dejarme sola nada más y nada menos que con un nudo digno de cualquier scout. La verdad es que no tenía miedo de él, desde un principio mi instinto me había hecho saber que él no era culpable de lo que los celos de Sesshomaru lo acusaban, lo que me intrigaba bastante era el porque me había traído a este lugar con el ¿Cuál era su propósito en hacer esto? Esperaba que en cuanto apareciera me lo aclarara y por supuesto también me dejara ir, ya que seguramente las cosas en el castillo no deben de estar nada bien principalmente Sesshomaru. No quería ni siquiera imaginarme de lo que el sería capaz de hacerle a Yusuke si se lo encontrara de frente en estos momentos ¡Debe de estar furioso! Y la verdad me asustaba un poco el que el pensara que yo había tenido algo que ver con el haber escapado sin ser notados, otra más de las incógnitas que esperaba que Yusuke me resolviera ¿Cómo había logrado que ni siquiera Sesshomaru se percatara de nuestra huida?

-Pareces bastante pensativa Kagome – Levante la mirada de inmediato al escuchar su voz aunque de inmediato su sonrisa me hizo fruncir el ceño, seguramente se debía a que no había sido capaz de sentir su presencia "una vez más" - ¡oh vamos! No me veas así, ¿Acaso ya no crees que soy inocente? La sonrisa que me mostro era idéntica a las que me dedicaba cuando recién lo había conocido "Una fachada" pensé.

-Por supuesto que sé que eres inocente – Dije mirándolo con normalidad, sin embargo después mi sonrisa salió a flote cuando observe su expresión de sorpresa – No me digas que creíste que por hacer esto iba a creer que eras culpable – Sin poder contenerse más Yusuke me sonrió esta vez con calidez, se acercó a mí y se colocó de cuclillas para poder mirarme mejor.

-Discúlpame por traerte aquí. ¿Puede confiar en que si te desato no saldrás huyendo? – Yo asentí ante su pregunta y a los pocos segundos me vi liberada de aquellas molestas ataduras.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –

-Fue un acto desesperado – Respondió de inmediato.

-¿Por qué? – Me sonrió y me tomo de ambas manos.

-Porque creí que estarías en peligro.

-Sesshomaru jamás me lastimaría – Salí en su defensa al instante. El negó con su cabeza.

-No por el…Estoy casi seguro que hay alguien dentro del castillo que te quiere hacer daño.

-¿Quién?

-Te lo diré en cuanto confirme mis sospechas.

-Pero ¿Por qué crees eso? – Pregunte al no sentirme satisfecha con su respuesta anterior.

-¿Por qué le mencionaste a mi sobrina que a ella no le importaba Sesshomaru?

-Porque ella jamás lo vio con ojos de amor. Todas sus actitudes hacia el eran frías, como si no le importara nada más que…

-Tener el título de lady del Oeste – Yusuke completo lo que restaba de mi argumento.

-Exactamente – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estabas equivocada. Hace varias semanas había estado observando que se comportaba bastante misteriosa, al principio no le di importancia, pero después comencé a darme cuenta que en varias ocasiones me había mentido diciendo que iría a nuestras tierras a echar un vistazo en los asuntos financieros cuando ella jamás ponía ni un solo pie en las tierras. Hace unos días estaba a punto de dejar sus mentiras al descubierto, cuando salió con rapidez del castillo del Oeste y en su "huida" tan desesperada dejo caer un pergamino que al leer me di cuenta que era una carta de amor – Yusuke sonrió con diversión – Pero ambos sabemos que Sesshomaru no es de los que aceptaría una carta de amor o en su defecto escribiría una ¿Cierto? – Esta vez yo sonreí con gracia.

-Absolutamente no…el jamás haría tal cosa. Pero entonces eso quiere decir que ella ama a alguien más ¿Por qué quería ser la pareja de Sesshomaru entonces?

-Eso es lo que trataba de averiguar antes de decirles todo esto, pero con todo lo que paso creo que las cosas se complicaron bastante. Sabía que por ser mi sobrina yo me sometería a un juicio para despejar cualquier duda sobre si tenía algo que ver con lo que hizo, pero jamás me imagine que las cosas se tornaran tan difíciles – Ante aquellas palabras baje mi rostro un poco apenada.

-Lo siento tanto… te juro que no fue mi intención complicar tanto las cosas yo solo…

-Lo se… - Yusuke me interrumpió – Yo sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas no tienes que decírmelo – Sentí sus dedos fríos en mi mentón – Así que no quiero que te sientas mal por esto – Me miro profundamente y eso me hizo sentir un poco incomoda. Decidí cambiar el tema.

-Lo que no me ha quedado claro es por qué piensas que alguien dentro del castillo me quiere hacer daño – Él sonrió divertido al ver mi sutil cambio de tema y se levantó para recargarse esta vez en la pared de enfrente.

-Porque a pesar de que yo varias veces le insistí para que dejara el castillo del Oeste ella se negó, a pesar de que ella muchas veces dejo en claro la molestia que sentía por la forma en la que Sesshomaru la trataba. Ella siempre defendió avivadamente su estadía en el castillo. Quizá esto no te resulte muy convincente ya que al principio yo tampoco le tome importancia, pero lo que me hizo confirmar todavía un poco más mi teoría fue la manera en la que escapo. ¿No crees que definitivamente necesito la ayuda de alguien de dentro para poder escapar como si nada? A como yo lo veo la única manera en la que ella pudo haber escapado fue por el camino que muy pocos youkais conocemos. Nadie puede burlar tan fácilmente a tantos youkais sin salir herida.

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú también pudiste burlar a todos los youkais del castillo, incluido a Sesshomaru sin salir herido.

-A este punto ¿ya comienzas a dudar de mí? – Me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Yo no dije eso, pero tienes que admitir que tú mismo estás haciendo que dude un poco de ti en cuanto a ese aspecto. ¿No acabas de decir que nadie puede burlar tan fácilmente a tantos youkais? ¿Por qué tú eres diferente?

-Porque yo soy muy inteligente y por supuesto soy uno de los youkais más fuertes – Reí ante su respuesta.

-Por favor… ¿Desde cuando eres tan arrogante? – Ambos reímos ante aquellas palabras.

-Hablando enserio – Aclaro su garganta y después se cruzó de brazos – Una conocida me hizo un hechizo hace algunos años debido a un favor que le hice, pero debido a que es muy escaso y muy poderoso decidí guardarlo y usarlo solo en ocasiones especiales. Mi sobrina sabia de él, así que estoy seguro que ella uso el resto para desaparecer también su energía aquel día.

-Un hechizo de esa índole es bastante poderoso. Solo se de dos personas que son capaces de hacerlo en esta época, una soy yo y la otra es… - Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de quien se trataba - ¡Eres amigo de mi mentora!

-¡Mmmmm! Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma, digamos que solo somos conocidos. Yo le hice un favor, ella me hizo un favor y ¡Listo!

-Ahora entiendo porque reaccionaste de esa manera cuando descubriste que ella había sido mi maestra.

-Ella es bastante difícil, por lo tanto me sorprendió ver que había tomado a alguien como su discípulo aun cuando muchas sacerdotisas fueron en busca de su sabiduría y nunca nadie logro que ella aceptara compartir sus conocimientos.

-¡Vaya! – Cruce los brazos – Ahora sí que entiendo las cosas – Me quede callada por unos minutos tratando de analizar las cosas. Después de unos segundos, quizá minutos levante de nuevo mi mirada hacia Yusuke – Hay que contarle todo esto a Sesshomaru, seguro que cuando le expliquemos las cosas el también comprenderá la situación y todo se arregle.

-¿Estas segura? – Me miro no muy convencido.

-¡Claro! ¿Tú no lo estás? – El negó con una sonrisa.

-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces eso es lo que haremos – correspondí a su sonrisa a pesar de que podía darme cuenta que él no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, aunque no entendía el ¿Por qué? Después de todo Sesshomaru ya no era el mismo de antes, por ende estaba segura que el también comprendería la situación y además confiaría en mí y todo se arreglaría. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

.

.

.

PVO: YUSUKE.

Deje escapar un suspiro con pesadez cuando por fin Kagome cerró los ojos y se hundió en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. No pude evitar pensar que quizá esta sería la última vez que dormiría sin preocupaciones. No quería ser pesimista, pero yo no estaba muy seguro de la confianza que tenía Kagome respecto a Sesshomaru, y es que no solo se trataba de Sesshomaru si no de los demás youkais veteranos con estatus y poder suficiente como para meter sus narices en estos asuntos. En verdad esperaba que todo este embrollo no hubiese llegado ya a oídos de ellos si no todo se complicaría, ciertamente a mí no me importaba lo que me pasara, pero no opinaba lo mismo respecto a Kagome. La había visto tan confiada hace unos minutos que me fue imposible romper con su ilusión, deseaba tanto que en verdad todo saliera como ella lo pensaba y que yo me equivocara en cuanto a mi presentimiento. Me acerque a ella y con una frazada que había traído la cubrí para que no sintiera tanto frio, ya que al estar en unas montañas la temperatura bajaba considerablemente y en su estado no era bueno que enfermara. La mire por unos segundos y pase uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja con sumo cuidado de no despertarla.

-Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré de tu lado – Susurre y fue entonces que decidí salir para hacer guardia, para que nada ni nadie interrumpiera su sueño.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	12. Chapter 12

NUESTRO INESPERADO AMOR.

CAPITULO 12:

PVO: YUSUKE.

Abrí los ojos con rapidez al sentir varias presencias acercarse al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos. Me levante con la intención de ir por Kagome de inmediato y escapar, pues aquellas presencias me indicaban que ya todo se había salido de control. Para mí mala suerte me había dado cuenta de las presencias demasiado tarde, al parecer el cansancio había hechos estragos en mi y había cobrado factura, tanto que no había sido capaz de darme cuenta de aquello con más tiempo de anticipación. Cuando intente dar un paso dentro de la cueva un látigo bastante conocido para mí me tomo de la muñeca y me estrello con fuerza en la pared más cercana. Sin tiempo para asimilar las cosas me vi cara a cara con un Sesshomaru bastante furioso que al parecer no tenía intenciones de escuchar ni una sola palabra, trate de tomar sus manos y quitármelo de encima pues había observado como unos guardias entraban a la cueva en busca de Kagome. Intente decir una palabra, pero en vez de eso Sesshomaru me quito cualquier esperanza con un rodillazo que me hizo expulsar sangre de la boca. Caí de rodillas al suelo y después un nuevo golpe se hizo presente mandándome a rodar por el suelo. Fue entonces cuando escuche la voz de Kagome gritar.

-¡Sesshomaru para! ¡Vas a matarlo! – Con una fuerza sobre humana dirigí mi mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz para después sentir la mano de Sesshomaru tomarme por el cuello y levantarme varios centímetros del suelo. Escuche un crujido proveniente de mi cuello y mi vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa, fue entonces cuando una presencia purificadora bastante abrumadora se extendió por el lugar para después acercarse hacia nosotros – Sesshomaru….por favor…no hagas esto – A penas si alcance a vislumbrar la mano de Kagome sosteniendo la mano de Sesshomaru que me aprisionaba. De un momento a otro la mano de Sesshomaru me soltó y caí al suelo tratando de recuperar con desesperación todo el aire que había perdido. Sin embargo regrese mi mirada hacia Kagome cuando escuche un grito de su parte. Trate de levantarme sin éxito alguno al ver que Sesshomaru había invertidos los papeles entre Kagome y yo.

-Traidora – Escuche pronunciar a Sesshomaru aquellas palabras impregnadas de odio.

-¡Sesshomaru! - Grite tratando de evitar que cometiera una locura. Observe que en un momento desesperado Kagome trato de usar de nueva cuenta sus poderes espirituales, pero al haberlos utilizado hace unos momentos parecían ya no funcionar. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Sesshomaru no pararía, estaba completamente cegado a sus celos y enojo como para pensar con claridad. Tome una gran bocana de aire y me levante dispuesto a enfrentarlo, aun así esta vez me ganara el título de traidor - ¡Suéltala! – Corrí hacia el propinándole un gran golpe en la mejilla que en efecto causo que soltara a Kagome y que volara varios metros por el aire. De inmediato sujete a Kagome en mis brazos antes de caer al suelo y di varios pasos hacia atrás mirando la desastrosa desventaja que tenía a mi alrededor – Mierda – Maldije al ver que no tendría posibilidades. Si bien unos youkais se encontraban inconscientes o lastimados debido al poder que Kagome había usado, con Sesshomaru en juego tarde o temprano caería derrotado - ¿Kagome estas bien? – Pregunte sin apartar la mirada de mis contrincantes.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Podrías quedarte detrás de mí sin hacer ninguna imprudencia? – Esta vez le di una mirada rápida.

-Es una locura… ¡Sesshomaru, el…! – No termino de decirme lo que pensaba cuando observe como Sesshomaru se preparaba para atacar. Con todo el cuidado que me era posible arroje a Kagome hacia unos arbustos para que no saliera lastimada y fue entonces que entre Sesshomaru y yo comenzó una pelea a muerte. Aunque Sesshomaru siempre había demostrado que sus habilidades se encontraban a un gran nivel, también era cierto que yo siempre había sido el youkai que igualaba un poco su fuerza, y quizá esa era una razón suficiente para albergar alguna esperanza de que podía salir vencedor. Después de todo la fuerza no lo era todo, un solo descuido por parte del otro podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para salir victorioso de un enfrentamiento, además de que en este enfrentamiento no solo estaba mi vida de por medio si no al parecer también la de Kagome y no me podía dar el lujo de perder frente a el ¡No podía!

La pelea como era de esperarse era reñida, pero tenía que admitir que los golpes que me había dejado dar al principio comenzaban a afectarme pues mi respiración comenzaba a ser irregular, mientras que Sesshomaru se veía completamente sereno. Desde que había comenzado el enfrentamiento había estado escuchando los gritos de Kagome para que nos detuviéramos al igual que el aroma de preocupación que su esencia desprendía. Intente probar una vez más por el bien de Kagome.

-Príncipe Sesshomaru por favor escúcheme.

-Cierra la boca y ¡Pelea! - De nueva cuenta se lanzó a mi comenzando a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, los primeros golpes los había esquivado sin preocupación, incluso le había propinado uno que otro golpe, pero como era de esperarse en un momento de debilidad por mi parte debido al cansancio Sesshomaru me propino un derechazo en la mejilla izquierda que me hizo morder el polvo con gran impacto. Rodee en el suelo justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe que podía haber sido el final y después me levante con rapidez para tratar de golpear a Sesshomaru, pero en vez de eso fui herido en el pecho por las garras de Sesshomaru. Una vez más caí al suelo y esta vez pensé que en verdad seria el final, gire a ver hacia donde Kagome se encontraba y le susurre un "corre". Cerré los ojos esperando el final, sin embargo lo que sentí segundos después fue la fragancia de Kagome tomarme del rostro. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y observe que una kekai nos cubría a ambos. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de la tristeza que demostraba su rostro, sentí pena por ella porque sabía que con esta acción daba más pie a que Sesshomaru pensara que ella sentía algo más por mí que una simple amistad y que los rumores que estaba seguro se habían formado después de nuestra huida fueran confirmados por todos.

-Lo siento Kagome – Dije y ella solo sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Observe que Sesshomaru por fin rompió con la kekai y con rapidez abrace a Kagome para recibir el impacto de Sesshomaru… un impacto que gracias a kami-sama o lo que fuera jamás llego, pues cuando abrí los ojos para ver qué había sucedido el lord Kouga, el hanyo, lady Irasue entre otros habían interferido para que Sesshomaru no me diera el golpe final.

-¡Basta Sesshomaru! – Grito Lady Irasue a su hijo - ¡No puedes matarlo! – Pese a sus esfuerzos por retenerlo Sesshomaru estaba mandando a volar a cada uno de ellos. Me levante y ayude a Kagome a que hiciera lo mismo, sentí sus piernas fallar por unos segundos y la sujete con fuerza de su cintura a la vez que pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Comencé a pensar con rapidez la opción que era más segura para ambos y obviamente era escapar, pero con todos aquellos youkais era en definitiva una opción descartable, por ende, solo me quedo hacer una cosa para sobrevivir por lo menos unos cuantos días, ya después pensaría en una forma de huir con Kagome si las cosas se complicaban con el paso de los días.

-¡Me rindo! – Grite atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes - ¡No soy capaz de enfrentarme al principie Sesshomaru en estas condiciones, por lo tanto me declaro perdedor! – Escuche a Sesshomaru gruñir con fiereza pues al parecer él sabía lo que eso significaba: Que el día de mi muerte se extendería unos cuantos días más. Gire a verlo y hable una vez más – Aceptare el castigo que me imponga sin refutar ni una sola palabra. Si lo que quiere es matarme, tenga cuidado que al final lograra su cometido, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar para ello – En cuanto termine de decir aquellas palabras Sesshomaru se dispuso a atacarme de nueva cuenta, pero varios soldados y youkais de alto rango se interpusieron en su camino. Di unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución, pues sabía que a Sesshomaru le valían una mierda las leyes la mayoría de las veces. Tal parecía que no era el único que pensaba aquello pues enseguida lady Irasue y los demás también intentaron sujetarlo para que evitara matarme en estos momentos. Si se hubiese tratado de otro youkai probablemente hubieran dejado que Sesshomaru terminara con él en este preciso momento, pero sabía que por tratarse de mi darían un "juicio digno" pues antes de que Sesshomaru terminara conmigo tenían que quedar aclaradas varias situaciones y no precisamente me refería a mi "culpabilidad" o inocencia sino más bien a todas mis posesiones tanto en mis tierras como mi trabajo en las tierras del Oeste.

-Sesshomaru por favor tranquilízate y recapacita – Apenas si escuchaba las palabras que lady Irasue le transmitía a su hijo – Si no sigues los protocolos que debemos seguir te quitaran todo lo que es tuyo ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? ¿Estás dispuesto a tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que has puesto en estas tierras por tu maldita necedad de recuperar a toda costa tu orgullo? – Sesshomaru le dio una mirada feroz a Irasue dándole a entender que no se trataba de eso ¡Y por supuesto que no era solo eso! La razón…Era la mujer que se sostenía con fuerza de mi brazo como si en cualquier momento fuera a perecer del cansancio.

-¡Bien! – La voz de uno de los youkais más viejos y por ende poderoso y fuerte tomo la palabra – Ya que el traidor Yusuke se ha rendido, me parece razonable que lo dejemos vivir hasta que demos un juicio como las leyes lo dictan – Me fue imposible no reír ante sus palabras, ya que a pesar de que había mencionado la palabra juicio, el haberme tachado de traidor era evidencia suficiente para que me declaran culpable ¿Un juicio? ¡Por favor! Si tan siquiera hubiese la más mínima oportunidad de escapar ya lo hubiera hecho junto con Kagome a mi lado.

-¡Por favor padre! – La voz del lord del Este me hizo mirarlo – No taches al lord Yusuke como si ya fuera un traidor. Aún no sabemos su versión en todo esto.

-¡Como sea! – Hablo de nuevo el padre de Sora – Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a iniciar con el juicio antes de que el príncipe Sesshomaru pierda la poca paciencia que ha usado para tranquilizarse y aceptar todo esto – Sesshomaru lo miro con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Guardias llévense al lord Yusuke de una vez por todas! – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me puse en guardia cuando observe que se disponían a llevarnos por separado.

-¡Alto! – Grite al ver como los guardias del Este con cada paso que daban se acercaban a nosotros.

-¡Alto! – La voz de Sesshomaru congelo a los guardias de inmediato - Llévenlos a las tierras del Oeste y enciérrenlos – Los guardias del Oeste enseguida tomaron la batuta acercándose a mí y a una Kagome ya desmayada.

-¡Quítenle las manos de encima! – Grite al ver como la sujetaban sin ninguna delicadeza – Maldición – Susurre y enseguida me quite con facilidad a los guardias que tenía encima para ir y quitar esta vez a los que sujetaban a Kagome. La tome de nueva cuenta en mis brazos y di unos pasos hacia atrás – Iré a donde me lo digan por mi propia voluntad, pero YO llevare a Kagome conmigo – Suficiente palabrería de mi parte para que Sesshomaru me respondiera con un golpe y arrebatara a Kagome de mis brazos.

-Quítenlo de mi vista antes de que lo mate – Dijo a sus guardias y una vez más me sujetaron. Decidí que me quedaría quieto por el momento, después de todo ahora que Sesshomaru parecía más calmado me daba más confianza dejar a Kagome a su cargo que en las manos del lord Jiro.

-Príncipe Sesshomaru – La voz de Jiro hizo detener a Sesshomaru aunque este último no tenía intenciones de mirarlo ni una sola vez– Creo que es más conveniente que la casa del Este tome bajo su jurisdicción al lord Yusuke y lady Kagome para que esta última no nuble su juicio – Varios gruñidos incluidos el mío y el de Sesshomaru se hicieron presentes ante las palabras del lord Jiro.

-Agradece a mi padre el que te deje vivir esta vez. Fingiré que no dijiste ni una sola palabra – Las palabras y el aura demoniaca que desprendía Sesshomaru hicieron al lord Jiro no decir ni una sola palabra más.

-¡Avanza! – Un guardia me grito al momento que me empujaba para comenzar a caminar. Pase a un lado de Kouga y el hanyo ya que lady Irasue se había ido detrás de su hijo cosa que me daba más tranquilidad, pues aun si Sesshomaru se atreviera a algo estaba seguro que lady Irasue defendería a Kagome a capa y espada al menos hasta que tenga en su vientre a los próximos herederos de estas tierras. Aun así me atreví a decirles unas palabras a ambos "youkais"

-¡Por favor cuiden de Kagome! – Fue lo último que dije antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por un guardia.

.

.

.

PVO: KAGOME.

Tal parecía que últimamente lo único en lo que ocupaba mi día era en estar despertando de mis desmayos ocasionados por varias circunstancias ¡Estaba harta! Pero tampoco era algo que podía evitar. Conforme pasaba el tiempo más difícil se me hacía soportar el embarazo y la verdad es que sin la ayuda y presencia de Sesshomaru me sentía más vulnerable. Trataba de ser fuerte y aminorar los problemas con Sesshomaru por el bienestar de mis bebes, pero como si de un tatuaje se tratara lo veía y pensaba a cada momento sin poder evitarlo. Me sentía agotada y francamente no sabía si podría aguantar más tiempo todo lo que estaba pasando, miles y miles de veces me preguntaba el ¿Por qué a mí? Porque tenían que pasar todas estas cosas cuando se suponía que esta era una de las etapas más felices de toda mujer. Jamás había sido de esas mujeres que suelen quejarse de su desgracia o algo por el estilo, pero después de vivir todo un tormento con Inuyasha quien creía iba a ser el hombre de mi vida y ahora pasaba esto con Sesshomaru quien estaba segura era el amor de mi vida, comenzaba a hacerme dudar de mi buena suerte en el amor, inclusive había pasado por mi cabeza el estar maldecida en cuanto al amor y felicidad se trataba. Y ahora…ahora me encontraba despierta y realmente dolida desde hace unos minutos encerrada en un maldito calabozo como si de una criminal me tratara. En cuanto había despertado lo único que había alcanzado a ver de Sesshomaru fue su cabellera plateada desaparecer en la oscuridad, le grite como una loca para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero ni siquiera pareció dudar en detenerse por un segundo a mirarme ¡Cuánto dolía! Cuanto dolía darme cuenta que el no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para saber que yo lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo y que a pesar de que mis acciones quizá habían dado pie a que el pensara que en verdad sentía algo más por Yusuke eran porque mi naturaleza no me permitía ser injusta y abandonar a mis amigos. La única esperanza que aun guardaba en mi corazón era que se apiadara de sus hijos y que a más tardar mañana viniera a pasarme parte de su energía para seguir viviendo y tal vez quizá pudiera hablar con él y hacerle ver que estaba equivocado. Con ese último pensamiento me levante y me acerque a las rejas al ver que una luz se acercaba, en cuanto estuvo más cerca pude ver que unos guardias traían a un Yusuke bastante golpeado. Abrieron la reja que se encontraba frente a mí y lo arrojaron como si de un saco de papas se tratara. Me abstuve de decir algo enfrente de los youkais pues algo me decía que Sesshomaru los utilizaría para informarles de nuestra situación, ya que como había pensado con anterioridad quería creer que aunque yo no le importara en lo absoluto sus hijos eran cosa aparte, por lo tanto al tenerme en un lugar poco cómodo para alguien embarazada y con bastantes problemas lo más seguro era que de vez en cuando estuvieran vigilándome, además de que con lo ocurrido respecto a nuestra huida la desconfianza era notable en todos los youkais que pasaban a vernos.

-Yusuke… - Trate de ser lo menos ruidosa que me era posible - ¡Yusuke! – Trate una vez más subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz - ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? – Comencé a preocuparme cuando vi que no reaccionaba - ¡Yusu…!

-Estoy bien – Murmuro antes de que yo terminara de hablar. Suspire con alivio.

-¿Estás muy herido? – Observe como con dificultad se recargaba en la pared para quedar sentado.

-Descuida…Me he visto peor – Me atreví a sonreír pese a la situación – Tu… ¿Cómo estás? – Esta vez me dieron ganas de llorar. No podía creer que aun en su situación se preocupara más por mí, aunque también el que alguien me preguntara en esta situación el cómo me sentía me hacía querer gritar y compartir toda mi tristeza con alguien más. Sin embargo respire y trague el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, sabía que Yusuke también tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en estos momentos como para encima preocuparlo más con mi tristeza, simplemente no se me hacía justo, así que en vez de llorar sonreí.

-Estoy bien…

-Mentirosa – Dijo comenzando a colocarse de pie.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Te lastimaras! – Dije, pero poco le importo pues ya se encontraba de pie frente a las rejas.

-No sabes lo que daría para que tú no tuvieras que pasar por esto. No sabes cuánto lo siento – Negué ante sus palabras.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, si estoy aquí es porque yo así lo decidí y a pesar de todo esto no me arrepiento. Volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez si eso es lo correcto.

-Sabes lo que pasara ¿Cierto? – Ambos nos miramos con seriedad.

-Aún podemos hacer que Sesshomaru entre en razón – Yusuke me sonrió con tristeza – Por favor no hagas eso. No sonrías como si no tuviéramos esperanza. Aun podemos salir de esto ¿verdad? – Esta vez por más que trate de contener mis lágrimas no pude y por fin varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento Kagome, pero aun si el príncipe Sesshomaru entra en razón dudo mucho que los demás youkais nos declaren inocentes. Después de todo a muchos les conviene que yo deje mi puesto libre como lord del Norte y que a ti te condenen como mi cómplice, amante o lo que sea. Me temo que le dimos una muy buena oportunidad a quienes te quieren hacer daño para que ellos no tengan que ensuciarse las manos.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Shhh! – Yusuke me callo – Alguien se acerca – Tal y como Yusuke dijo la puerta se abrió y de ella unos pasos apresurados comenzaron a acercarse.

-¡Kagome!

-¿Rin?

-¡Kagome! – Rin se acercó a mí y pese a las rejas metió ambos brazos e intento abrazarme.

-¡Oh Rin! No llores – Acaricie su cabeza.

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien dentro de lo que cabe – Levante la mirada al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

-Creí que nadie podía vernos hasta que nos interroguen.

-De hecho nadie puede entrar aquí sin el consentimiento de Sesshomaru, pero tranquila que Irasue lo está entreteniendo bastante bien y Kouga se encuentra afuera vigilando – Sonreí ante ese gesto tan lindo por parte de ellos.

-Les traje esto para que coman, supongo que deben de estar hambrientos – Dijo Rin una vez que se calmó.

-Gracias – Tanto Yusuke y yo agradecimos las atenciones de Rin.

-Tenemos que sacar a Kagome de aquí – De repente el tono serio de Yusuke retumbo por todo el lugar.

-Lo sé… - Respondió Inuyasha.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestione - ¡Sesshomaru arreglara todo! ¡Estoy segura!

-Mira Kagome… - Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir al parecer algo importante pero fue interrumpido por el grito de alerta de Kouga – Hablaremos después – Dijo y se fue corriendo dejándome con una gran angustia.

-Es mejor que comamos lo que nos trajo la pequeña Rin antes de que alguien se dé cuenta – Hablo Yusuke alejándose a tomar asiento nuevamente, tal parecía que el tampoco hablaría más del tema por el momento - ¡Mmmmm! ¡esta delicioso! Deberías comerlo ahora que está caliente – Sonreí con tristeza al ver su intento de actuación por hacerme sentir mejor. Decidí seguirle el juego y me fui a tomar asiento en el piso lleno de paja comenzando a engullir los alimentos que Rin nos había traído. Después de eso me cubrí con una pequeña frazada que se encontraba en el lugar y recargue mi cabeza en la fría pared.

-¡Yusuke! – Lo llame al ya no escuchar ningún ruido.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Levante las comisuras de mis labios al ver lo rápido que había sido para responder.

-Gracias… - Dije con total sinceridad. Aunque no lo podía ver estaba segura que él había sonreído.

-Descansa… tienes que hacerlo – Fue su respuesta.

-Lo intentare – Dije.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia de monstruos malvados?

-¿Quieres que tenga pesadillas? – Le reclame en tono juguetón – Me gustan las historias de amor – Lo dije con la intención de que molestarlo, pues quería saber cómo salía de este embrollo.

-Está bien, te contare una historia de amor. ¿Quieres oírla? – A pesar de que me había sorprendido su repentina respuesta me agrado la idea de pensar en otra cosa.

-Me encantaría – Dije.

-Bien – Se detuvo por unos segundos y se escuchó que tomo aire para empezar la historia – Hace mucho tiempo un youkai se encontraba en constantes guerras para proteger sus tierras y las tierras que proveían la mayor fuente de ingresos para sus tierras. En esa época no existían las leyes que ahora conocemos, así que los youkais con sed de más poder se encontraban por todas partes esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar alguna de las tierras de los puntos cardinales, las tierras más ricas y prosperas de todo el país. En una de tantas peleas el youkai a ser el próximo heredero de las tierras del norte y su hermano sufrieron una gran emboscada que los dejo a ambos gravemente heridos, claro uno más que otro, pero ambos con la posibilidad de morir si no se trataban. Fue entonces que una hermosa jovencita nos encontró y nos llevó a su casa para ofrecernos su ayuda. Cuando el segundo hermano abrió los ojos se enamoró de ella a primera vista, a pesar de que era una simple humana. La verdad es que a ninguno de los hermanos les importaba el tabú que la gran mayoría de los youkais tenían respecto a los humanos, al contrario, su padre los había educado diciéndoles que así como los youkais éramos superiores a los humanos en muchos aspectos, los humanos también eran superiores a nosotros en otros aspectos. El segundo hijo nunca estuvo de acuerdo ni en contra de lo que su padre les había inculcado, a el simplemente le daban igual los humanos, por tal motivo cuando despertó y observo que su salvadora era una humana no le desagrado, pero tampoco le agrado. Más bien no sabía cómo comportarse con un humano, fue por eso que solo se limitaba a mirar las acciones de aquella mujer. Cuando él se sintió listo para salir así lo hizo, después de todo el primer hermano aún no se recuperaba del todo y no podía irse de nuevo a las batallas sin él. Fue por eso que a veces el tardaba varios días en regresar a la casa de aquella mujer. Con el paso del tiempo su hermano se fue recuperando pero a diferencia de él, su hermano era bastante bueno hablando con la humana, inclusive varias veces llego a sentir celos de la manera tan natural con la que se dirigía a ella, en cambio él siempre se limitaba a mirarla de lejos y anhelarla en silencio. Cuando por fin los dos hermanos estuvieron totalmente recuperados le agradecieron a la mujer y ambos le prometieron que la ayudarían y protegerían en el caso de que ella lo necesitara y después ambos partieron de nuevo a las guerras. Pasaron dos años en los que el segundo hijo frecuentaba la casa de aquella mujer a escondidas, para él comenzó a ser parte de su rutina observarla por lo menos una vez al mes siempre escondido en las sombras, nadie sabía y aun así él era feliz con observar que se encontraba bien. Después un golpe muy duro lo azoto a él, a su padre y a sus tierras; su hermano había muerto en una de sus tantas batallas y por consiguiente él era el único en la línea de su descendencia para ser nombrado el próximo heredero de las tierras. Por fin después de mucho tiempo de observar constantemente a la humana dejo de hacerlo para poder centrarse en sus deberes para tomar posesión con dignidad del cargo que por azares del destino le había sido asignado, pero después de un largo año de no ver a aquella quien les había salvado la vida, un día regreso a saber que había sido de ella y para su sorpresa la encontró más hermosa que nunca. Fue entonces cuando se armó de valor y comenzó a intercambiar palabras con ella. La confianza entre ambos comenzó a crecer de tal manera que comenzó a interesarse en varias acciones que tenían los humanos, fue la primera vez que se había dado cuenta que su padre tenía razón en decir que todos éramos iguales, inclusive el comenzó a contarle cosas que jamás le había contado a alguien. Y tal como tenía que pasar, con el tiempo ambos se enamoraron y vivieron por un tiempo felices, a pesar de que él siempre había notado que desde su regreso una sombra de tristeza se había instalado en sus ojos. El youkai jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tan pleno que como era de suponer pensó en marcarla y pasar el resto de sus días con la mujer, así que el día en que pensaba proponerle matrimonio (una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido de los humanos) fue a la tumba de su hermano para contarle lo sucedido. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a su "próxima" mujer en la tumba de su hermano. Por alguna razón decidió quedarse a mirar las acciones de su novia como lo llamaban en el mundo humano y cuando la mujer saco de su cuello un collar que le había pertenecido a su hermano sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Espero a que la mujer se marchara y tomo de la tumba de su hermano aquel collar que ella había dejado y con toda la intención de reclamarle a la mujer se fue a esperar su llegada a la casa de esta con el collar entre sus manos. Cuando observo la mirada y actitud de la mujer al ver el collar que colgaba de sus manos entendió porque su mirada había oscurecido desde que él había aparecido. Ella siempre había sabido que cuando el regreso solo, su hermano ya no se encontraba en este mundo ¡Había sido un estúpido! Y ella ¡Ella! Lo había traicionado con su hermano y él nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora ¡Claro! Ahora entendía que mientras el buscaba provisiones para su supervivencia, ellos se entendieron e inclusive se habían enamorado en su ausencia, también entendía el por qué su hermano también se ausentaba en sus días de descanso, inclusive ahora entendía por qué su hermano le había dicho que la protegiera antes de morir ¡Que estúpido había sido! ¡Cómo se habría reído ella de todas sus estupideces! Ante ese y otros pensamientos llenos de enojo hacia ella y su hermano, le grito, la maldijo e inclusive se había atrevido a dejarle marcada la mejilla con su propia mano. Y antes de que su enojo sobrepasara sus límites la abandono y jamás volvió a escuchar de ella a pesar de que muchas veces se había enterado que la mujer lo había ido a buscar a diferentes sitios a los cuales el frecuentaba. Siempre que el sentía su esencia cerca, la evitaba de una y mil maneras al igual que las cartas que a diario llegaban al castillo ¡Jamás la perdonaría! O eso fue lo que pensó, pues después de años y años constantes por parte de la chica, un día simplemente dejo de buscarlo y eso lo desconcertó a tal grado que una vez más se había dado a la tarea de observarla desde lejos, solo para darse cuenta que ella ya había pasado a otra vida… ¡Como se lamentó aquel día! ¡Como sufrió por su partida! ¡Como la odio por haber muerto tan fácil! Sin embargo pese a tanto dolor jamás derramo ni una sola lágrima por ella, ni tampoco se dignó a leer las cartas que ella le había escrito. Lo único que sabía por rumores de otros aldeanos es que había muerto de una enfermedad "Malditos humanos débiles" fue su pensamiento después de eso…Y la odio…la odio demasiado por haberse ido así, no solo a ella sino también a todos los de su especie. Recordó lo que su padre le había enseñado y por primera vez se dijo a si mismo que su padre estaba equivocado "Los humanos son frágiles y débiles" le había dicho a su padre cuando el intento hacerlo recapacitar en cuanto a la actitud que él había tomado. Pero no le importaba, no le importo y creyó que jamás le importaría. Vivió muchos años enojado con ella y con todos los humanos, al grado que llego a repudiarlos y degradarlos. Todo esto y más…hasta que observo a una chica humana tan imprudente como valiente. Aquella vez que sus ojos habían captado su silueta, su cabello y sus ojos, después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir aquello que creyó que había muerto con su primer amor y al saber perfectamente lo que significaba se asustó y mucho. Así que decidido a no volver a pasar por lo mismo la ataco desde un principio con la intención de que huyera y saliera de su vida, pero jamás se imaginó que esta chica le daría pelea hasta el final, jamás se imaginó que esta chica sin querer comenzó a traspasar todas las barreras que él había puesto con lo largo de los años al grado de mostrarle su verdadero yo. Como se rio de sí mismo la vez que por fin se había disculpado con ella aceptando por primera vez después de bastantes años que esa actitud que había tomado era por su culpa ¡Por fin había aceptado que también él había sido culpable! Y se sintió tan bien, que esa noche al llegar a sus tierras por fin pudo llorarle a quien había sido su amada, leyó las cartas y se sintió el ser más miserable sobre la tierra y deseo tanto el poder regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas diferentes que esta vez su enojo fue hacia el mismo. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que Aiko si lo amaba a él. Que si bien también amo a su hermano, con la convivencia y su esmero para enamorarla había funcionado y que aquella vez que ella se encontraba en la tumba de su hermano era precisamente para explicarle que ella ya tenía a alguien más a quien amar, que por esa razón le regresaba el collar que él le había dado prometiéndose amor eterno. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo imbécil y cruel que había sido con ella se dio cuenta que él no podía permitirse pasar por lo mismo. Se dijo a el mismo que quizá esto era una oportunidad que la vida y que la misma Aiko le regalaban para enmendar sus errores. Le estaban regalando una segunda oportunidad para amar y quizá sentirse amado, de deshacerse de todos sus demonios que lo habían atormentado y convertido en un ser que no era el, de demostrar que él era mejor "persona" y si… ¡Así lo haría! Le demostraría a esa chica que se había adueñado de su corazón que él estaría dispuesto a protegerla y amarla hasta sus últimos días…

-Y es así como termina esta historia... ¿Estas decepcionada? Creo que no fue muy buena historia de amor ¿Cierto?

-Es una historia maravillosa – Respondí con sinceridad.

-¡Oh vamos! No me digas que estas llorando – en momentos como este en verdad odiaba que los youkais tuvieran un gran sentido del olfato, porque aunque me encantaría mentirle para no hacerlo sentir mal era imposible hacerlo.

-Gracias… - Dije un poco cohibida al no saber si era correcto que le dijera abiertamente que había entendido que aquella historia se trataba de él y que ahora más que nunca entendía lo maravilloso y fuerte que era.

-¿Por qué? Después de todo no te hizo dormir.

-Hubiera sido un desperdicio no escuchar hasta el final – Dije.

-…

-…

-¿Kagome?

-¿Si?

-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué sigues despierta? – Solté una pequeña carcajada por el tono que había usado.

-Buenas noches Yusuke – Dije esta vez dispuesta a dormir.

-¡Duérmete ya! – Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios pese a las dificultades que habían surgido en el día. Con la esperanza de que al abrir los ojos el sol y la buena suerte me sonrieran.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA MINNA-SAN! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERANDO COMO SIEMPRE QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. EN VERDAD LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR, EN VERDAD NO ES MI INTENCION, PERO LA ESCUELA ULTIMAMENTE ME ABSORVE BASTANTE TIEMPO Y POR OBVIEDAD ESO DIFICULTA MI TRABAJO EN ESTA HISTORIA. AUN ASÍ QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO QUEDARA INCONCLUSA ¡DE VERDAD! TARDE LO QUE TARDE LA TERMINARE ¡LO PROMETO!

TAMBIEN COMO SIEMPRE MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, SIEMPRE LEO SUS REWIES Y EN VERDAD ESO ME IMPULSA PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA ¡MIL GRACIAS!

GRACIAS A:

*MIMATO BOMBON KOU.

*DAMALUNAELY

*MEGU

*FABY SAMA

*JECA

*EVELIN822012

*CESIA843

*VEROS

GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE Y PONERME SU FIRMITA. ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Sayonara!


End file.
